Boda en secreto
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Bella Swan no sabía qué esperar cuando planteó al duro sheriff de la ciudad una propuesta de matrimonio, pero sabía que era su única esperanza. Tras la muerte de su ex prometido, Si quería proteger a su bebé de los parientes sedientos de dinero, tenía que actuar deprisa. Necesitaba un padre para su bebe.
1. Prologo

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_¿Podría aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia con la mujer que amaba?_

_Bella Swan no sabía qué esperar cuando planteó al duro sheriff de la ciudad una propuesta de matrimonio, pero sabía que era su única esperanza. Tras la muerte de su ex prometido, Bella sabía que no podría ocultar el crecimiento de su vientre mucho más tiempo. Si quería proteger a su bebé de los parientes sedientos de dinero, tenía que actuar deprisa. Necesitaba un padre para su bebé y ¿quién mejor que Edward Cullen?_

_Edward no podía rechazar a una dama en apuros… sobre todo cuando la dama era la mujer a la que había amado en secreto durante años, una mujer con la que sólo podía soñar._

* * *

**Prólogo**

—¿Me das las llaves de tu camioneta, por favor?

Justo después de sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo del bar parrilla, Bella Marie Swan consiguió de su prometido, James Witherdale, la reacción que esperaba.

Abrió de par en par los ojos azules, se echó hacia atrás el cabello rubio y después sonrió afectado.

—No irás a hacerme una escenita ahora, ¿verdad, cariño?

Conteniendo las lágrimas de humillación por lo que había presenciado al entrar en ese establecimiento al norte de texas, anunció con suavidad para no ser oída por la gente que cenaba a su alrededor:

—Ya has dado tú bastante el espectáculo y no pienso quedarme aquí sentada un segundo más para que sigan murmurando o teniendo lástima de mí.

Así que dame las llaves de tu camioneta o llamaré a alguien para que me venga a buscar y me lleve a casa… o pediré a Edward que me lleve —se arrepintió de haber aceptado la oferta de un amigo de llevarla hasta allí para que luego pudiera volverse con James.

Lo que había parecido una buena idea, por el tiempo, había sido un completo error.

Con Edward se refería al jefe de policía Edward Cullen, que estaba en la barra con una taza de café. El antiguo compañero de escuela de James y buen amigo se había detenido huyendo del traicionero aguacero de mayo.

Evidentemente había sido testigo de lo que había sucedido antes de que ella llegara, puesto que estaba al lado de James cuando había entrado. Por la expresión en su rostro, él también se estaba imaginado que ella querría estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ése.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vuelvo yo a casa? —preguntó James. Tengo doscientas cabezas de ganado que llevar a los establos de venta mañana por la mañana.

—Pídele a Lauren Mallory que te lleve. Estoy seguro de que, en cuanto yo desaparezca, ella volverá a estar contigo.

La expresión aburrida de James dejaba claro lo poco seriamente que se tomaba aquello.

—Lauren es… Lauren.

Aunque en su forma de hablar no se notaba que había estado bebiendo antes de que ella llegara, su actitud hizo a Bella sentirse más ofendida y disgustada.

—¿Y ésa te parece una conducta aceptable? Toqueteándote en… sitios que una dama jamás tocaría en público.

—Estás exagerando.

—No creo. Tampoco creo que sea la primera vez que se toma esas familiaridades contigo.

Consciente que de había al menos una docena de personas intentando escuchar lo que se decía, Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa y extendió una mano.

—Te lo digo en serio, James. Las llaves. Sea como sea, me marcho.

Murmurando entre dientes, James le dio las llaves. Cuando se alejó de la mesa, no le apeteció mucho que él la siguiera, así que se detuvo a la altura de Edward y le dijo:

—Sólo quiero que sepas que me marcho. Me voy a casa en la camioneta de James. Me ha traído una amiga, así que no tengo coche. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que llegue bien a casa una vez que yo tome posesión de su vehículo?

Miró serio a James, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se detuvo, asintió y dijo:

—Haré algo mejor, iré detrás de ti.

Bella se dio cuenta de que en realidad Edward lo que quería era llevarla a casa. Pero aún tenía cosas que decirle a James. Aliviada al saber que Edward estaría cerca, le tocó la solapa del impermeable amarillo de policía.

—Lo aprecio.

Era primeros de mayo y la primavera exhibía su lado serio con una tormenta espectacular. Los rayos bajaban desde el cielo como rayos láser de una película de ciencia ficción y la tierra se sacudía cada vez que caía uno. La tormenta se había detenido, así que mientras un rayo caía por el este, otro golpeaba el prado del otro lado de la calle, y antes de que Bella pudiera recuperarse del susto, el cielo hacia el oeste se iluminó con un espeluznante estallido. Cualquier idea de retrasar su marcha había quedado descartada por lo que había en la puerta del restaurante: la presencia allí de James impedía su retirada. Corrió a la camioneta. Por desgracia, además de tacones altos, llevaba una falda estrecha así que, cuando James la alcanzó y le quitó las llaves de las manos, sólo pudo gritar su nombre como protesta.

—¡Entra antes de que los dos acabemos fritos! —gritó él.

Cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta del acompañante, estaba tan enfadada como empapada. Una vez que James se sentó en el asiento del conductor, ella dijo:

—Te lo juro, James, ya está bien, se acabó.

La verdad era que estaba tan enfadada consigo misma como con él.

Después de todo él sólo estaba siendo lo que era. Ella era la tonta por pensar que, al quererlo, eso inspiraría en él alguna madurez y contención. A esas alturas tenía que preguntarse si él sabría lo que significaba el amor. Mientras daba marcha atrás y salía del aparcamiento, habría dicho que él no estaba ni siquiera molesto. Pero ése era su modus operandi cuando lo descubría con las manos en la masa.

—La boda está cancelada —siguió ella intentando mantener el tono tranquilo.

La respuesta de James fue la misma que si hubiera tirado por la ventana el anillo de compromiso. Jurando, golpeó el volante con el puño.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Ah, y ¿andar jugando a toquetearse con una mujer que se acostaría con un animal atropellado para probar, lo es? Lo que no es justo es lo que me has estado engañando. ¿Cuántas veces te has ido con otra después de dejarme en casa o cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad trabajando sólo durante el año que llevamos comprometidos?

—No puedes esperar que responda a una pregunta trampa. Vamos, cariño, sabes que lo que ha sucedido no es nada.

—Para mí es mucho. ¿De verdad crees que estaba tan desesperada por casarme que no iba a darme cuenta de tu mentalidad de bragueta abierta?

Entonces es que no me conoces.

—Bueno, dejemos todo esto y dime qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a estar contenta, porque tu padre no te va a permitir cancelar la boda —dijo con tono resignado—. Quiere que las tierras de los Witherdale se unan a las de los Swan de un modo u otro. Además, no puedo pagarle lo que le debo.

El segundo impacto de la noche la dejó casi sin palabras.

—¿Has pedido prestado a mi padre sabiendo cómo funciona en los negocios?

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto?

Lo que acabó de enfadarla fue que su padre no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no es de tu incumbencia, ¿no?

Parecía más un adolescente queriendo tener razón a toda costa, que un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.

—Tienes razón —dijo Bella—. Olvida la pregunta.

Esa indiferencia no era la reacción que James esperaba.

—Vale, la he regado y un par de cosas no me han salido. El pagaré del banco había que pagarlo el mes pasado, pero el precio del ganado estaba demasiado bajo para sacarlo al mercado. Ahora todo está bien. Le devolveré el dinero el lunes. ¿Sabes?, los del banco estaban realmente impresionados porque tú y tu viejo me apoyase.

Finalmente accedieron a subir mi línea de crédito, así que ya no tendré que volver a pedirle prestado.

Bella experimentó una nueva ola de repulsión hacia él. Contempló su perfil un momento y anunció:

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡Bingo! —dijo James echando hacia atrás la cabeza y aullando de alegría.

Eso le dijo a Bella todo lo que necesitaba saber. El médico le había retirado los anticonceptivos y James le había asegurado que él se haría responsable de todo hasta que ella tomara una decisión sobre otro método anticonceptivo o estuviera preparada para formar una familia. No había practicado el sexo sin protección, así que tener unas semanas de retraso la había desconcertado, sobre todo porque su ciclo menstrual era más preciso que el reloj del gobierno.

—Has manipulado los preservativos —pronunció en voz alta sus peores sospechas.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió satisfecho.

—Todo irá bien. Queríamos tener hijos. Necesitaba algún seguro por si algo así surgía antes de la boda.

Sorprendente, pensó ella. Era lo bastante disciplinado para llevar a cabo esas maquinaciones, pero no podía privarse de otra mujer… además de ser sincero con ella.

—Me muero de ganas de contárselo a Charlie —siguió James.

—Haz eso —dijo Bella sacudiendo la mano para quitarse el anillo de compromiso que cada vez le molestaba más; seguro que, si tenía problemas financieros, aún lo debía— y ten por seguro que me encargaré de hacerle saber que hemos terminado y por qué.

Cuando abrió la guantera y arrojó dentro el anillo, James protestó:

—¡Eh! ¡Vuelve a ponerte eso!

Bella no podía creer que le agarrara la mano y forcejeara con ella por la joya. —Mira la carretera, James. ¡James!

La gran camioneta blanca derrapó sobre la carretera mojada. James soltó un juramento y giró bruscamente el volante. La excesiva reacción mandó la camioneta a la cuneta en la que se enterraron las ruedas derechas del pesado vehículo. Debido a la inercia, la camioneta acabó en el prado contiguo.

Mientras daban vueltas y vueltas, Bella chillaba, primero de terror y después por el dolor provocado por el cuerpo de James que chocó repetidamente contra el suyo.

Había estado demasiado agitado para abrocharse el cinturón al subir a la camioneta.

Cuando terminó la montaña rusa, estaban cabeza abajo. Trató de respirar mientras el cinturón le apretaba el cuello. Su primer pensamiento fue para el bebé.

Sabía que no podría saber los daños que había sufrido hasta que estuviera dada la vuelta y rogó que eso sucediera pronto. La sangre se le bajaba a la cabeza y notaba cada latido de su corazón, el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana destrozada le rozaba la cara. Su vista se topó con el magullado y quieto montón que había a su lado.

—¿James?

No respondió, no se movió. Permaneció quieto sobre el techo de la camioneta.

Con la oscuridad que había no podía saber si sangraba o respiraba. Intentó agarrarlo.

—¡James!

—Bella, no lo muevas.

La voz de Edward hizo que se sintiera aliviada y provocó que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Se giró un poco y lo vio arrodillarse y agacharse para mirarla.

La recorrió con linterna para examinar cuál era su estado, tratando de no alumbrarla directamente a los ojos. Ella tendió una mano en dirección a él, Edward se la acarició para tranquilizarla.

—¿Sangras por algún sitio, corazón?

—No, creo que no, pero James…

Edward dirigió el haz de la linterna hacia él y después de tres segundos volvió a ella.

—Primero vamos a ocuparnos de ti, huele a gasólina.

Bella se dio cuenta también y una nueva oleada de terror le nubló la razón, pero consiguió dominarse. Empezó a forcejear con el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espera, ya lo suelto yo… —dijo Edward sacando una navaja y cortando el cinturón.

Con su ayuda, consiguió no golpear con mucha fuerza contra el techo de la furgoneta. Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la sacó con cuidado por la ventana rota.

—Ya está —dijo y la subió corriendo por el ribazo en dirección al coche patrulla.

—Déjame en el suelo, Edward —le rogó—. Estoy bien y tienes que volver a ver cómo está James —pero en ese momento un rayo iluminó el cielo y se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

Edward no la soltó hasta que la metió en el asiento trasero de su coche. Se quitó el impermeable y la envolvió con él.

—Oirás en cualquier momento las sirenas de una ambulancia y de los bomberos —le aseguró, le hizo una tierna caricia en la mejilla y se marchó.

Antes de que hubiera llegado a la camioneta, Bella oyó las sirenas. La lluvia aflojaba y la temperatura se había suavizado, pero abrazó con fuerza el impermeable, temblando. Se dio cuenta de que era por la conmoción.

Observó asustada cómo Edward trataba repetidas veces de hacer que James respondiera y después de arrastrarlo fuera, pero James pesaba por lo menos quince kilos más que él y en esas circunstancias era como si fuesen cincuenta.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que bajar a ayudarle, la camioneta se convirtió en una bola de fuego que lanzó a Edward a varios metros de distancia.

A unos metros, en la pendiente, Bella se quedó paralizada y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Sorprendentemente, Edward se volvió a poner en pie y trató de acercase a la camioneta de nuevo, pero las llamas le obligaron a retroceder… y eso fue lo que le salvó la vida.

Cuando los bomberos pasaron corriendo al lado de Bella, dos de ellos arrastrando una manguera, otra explosión lanzó a Edward más lejos que antes.

Bella corrió hacia él, pero cuando llegó los bomberos le ayudaban ya a alejarse del fuego. Se detuvieron y discretamente dieron un paso atrás y miraron en otra dirección, Bella se lanzó sobre él. Él la recibió con sus fuertes brazos y la sujetó.

—Lo siento —dijo él con la voz rota.


	2. Capítulo uno

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo uno**_

El funeral por James Witherdale congregó a todo el mundo que estaba interesado en su corta, pero fuertemente publicitada carrera en el mundo del béisbol, o a cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con los Swan por los negocios o la política. Con semejante asistencia, las honras fúnebres tuvieron que trasladarse al gimnasio de la escuela. Edward tenía a todo su departamento trabajando y aun así tuvo que pedir refuerzos al _sheriff_ del condado de Fannin y a la policía del estado de Texas.

El tiempo ayudó a que las cosas se convirtieran en un desafío mayor. Otro frente de tormentas provocó fuertes lluvias y vientos que se sumaron a la inundación ya existente. El alcantarillado estaba desbordado y el paisaje se había convertido en una mezcla de agua y barro, un reto para los locales y una pesadilla para los foráneos con sus ropas de diseño. Al menos no había rayos que sumar a la situación, pero después de navegar con éxito desde la ciudad hasta el cementerio, Edward sabía que no podía creer que ya había pasado lo peor.

Desde la aventajada posición que ocupaba en un alto por encima de la tumba, miró la multitud. Estaba de pie con su uniforme de verano y el impermeable amarillo.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, así su brazo derecho le servía para apoyar el otro que tenía vendado. Las mangas del uniforme le apretaban el vendaje y ese dolor se sumaba al que tenía en la cabeza desde la noche del accidente. Pero no podía quejarse y se había resistido a las recomendaciones que le habían hecho en el hospital. Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores y eso era lo que quería recordar.

Sólo una parte de los que habían asistido al funeral habían ido luego al cementerio, pero seguían siendo demasiados como para meterse bajo las dos carpas que se habían montado y reforzado por los vientos de más de sesenta kilómetros por hora. Las cuatro calles que rodeaban el lugar donde James estaba a punto de reunirse con sus padres, abuelos y una tía, parecían el círculo de carretas que aparece en las películas del Oeste a modo de fortificación para proteger a los colonos de los indios. Nacido de una madre _cherokee_, Edward vio el humor que había en esa situación, sobre todo porque gran parte de esas «carretas» eran limusinas: BMW, Merdeces y marcas así. Edward jamás había visto tanta ostentación de riqueza concentrada en un solo sitio, pero Charlie había reunido fondos para apoyar al gobernador de Texas.

Hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse oculto y así había sido desde la noche del accidente cuando Lauren Mallory había irrumpido en la sala de urgencias del hospital y le había arrojado sus llaves, golpeándole en el labio inferior, lo que le había supuesto tres puntos de sutura. Su diatriba a continuación se había extendido por la ciudad con la misma velocidad que la noticia del accidente. Como siempre ocurría en esos casos, había un número de personas deseando creer que no había hecho lo bastante para salvar a James, y para cuando llegó el funeral, la teoría de la conspiración había ganado adeptos, sobre todo a Aro y Sulpicia Witherdale, tíos de James y únicos familiares cercanos que le quedaban. Había muchas razones para que Aro mostrara lo destrozado que estaba por la pérdida de James, todas relacionadas con el dinero, y hacía votos por haber tenido la placa de Edward.

Eso no significaba que Edward no sintiera alguna responsabilidad por lo que había sucedido. Nadie podía ser más duro con él que él mismo. Si hubiera salido del restaurante un momento antes y hubiera visto que era James quien estaba al volante y lo hubiera detenido… No había notado pulso en su compañero de colegio, y estaba convencido de que tenía el cuello roto, pero aun así pensar que podía haber muerto quemado lo tenía sin dormir. Pero lo peor era pensar que la hermosa Bella también podría haber muerto.

Mientras seguía observando la multitud, su mirada finalmente se detuvo sobre Bella que avanzaba con dificultad entre un grupo de personas a las que agradecía su asistencia. Había hecho eso desde que la gente había empezado a llegar al gimnasio de la escuela casi tres horas antes. Su atuendo era elegante, pero apropiado para el tiempo que hacía: impermeable negro y pantalones sastre, botas que hubieran contado con su aprobación si no hubiera sido por los tacones de aguja. Aun así destacaba entre las sedas y las pieles fuera de estación; siempre lo hacía. Su otra concesión a la moda, además de los tacones, era cultural, una mantilla de encaje negro, sin duda de su madre, graciosamente echada sobre el largo pelo cabello castaño y que se sacudía al viento por encima de sus hombros.

Cuando el celebrante empezó a hablar, no se unió a Aro y Sulpicia sentados en la primera fila de la carpa, como Charlie, que se había sentado a su izquierda.

En lugar de eso, permaneció de pie expuesta al viento. Incluso desde esa distancia, Edward notó su palidez. Pasó un dedo por la radio tentado de decirle a su gente que estuviesen más cerca por si necesitaba su asistencia. Pero sabía que el ruido atraería demasiada atención, no lo hizo.

Cuando empezó la última oración, Edward se puso tenso. Bella empezó a rodear a la multitud y caminó hacia él. Con cada paso que daba, Edward notaba crecer la tensión en su abdomen al ver cómo, uno por uno, los asistentes miraban en su dirección.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Fue un alivio para unas emociones reducidas a cicatrices por la presión del temor de querer a la mujer equivocada.

Bella podría haber sido la reina del condado, _miss_ cualquier cosa, o seguramente _miss_ América, si hubiera querido. Tenía lo que un productor de cine llamaría una sexualidad abrasadora, compensada por la cordialidad y la sensibilidad.

Lo que él sabía era que ella no era estereotipada y que era más inteligente que cualquier otra persona que conociera. Eso la hacía muy atractiva para los hombres ambiciosos que buscaban algo más que una mujer florero. Su única debilidad, sin embargo, era estar siempre del lado de los perdedores. Y eso era él ese día.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, fue incapaz de mantener la ternura fuera de su voz por la calidez de su mirada.

—Tratando de ahorrarme algunos dientes rotos debajo del labio partido.

—El ambiente ahí abajo es sofocante. El aire está lleno de perfumes caros y mal aliento por el cáncer del dinero —respiró hondo—. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Me pone enferma lo que pasó en el hospital y me deja sin palabras que dejaras a Lauren marcharse así como así. Si no hubiera estado tan alejada, alegremente la habría tumbado.

Edward reprimió una carcajada.

—Aprecio el apoyo, pero es mejor que me dejes a mí manejar a la chusma de esta ciudad.

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció.

—No es broma, tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo que tenía que hacer era irse a casa y meterse en la cama y cuidarse un poco más de lo que parecía estarlo haciendo.

—Hoy no, Bella —hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la gente—. Tu padre ya ha notado tu paradero.

—Se recuperará —dijo sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo—. Tiene demasiado de qué ocuparse como para andar perdiendo el tiempo averiguando qué hago yo.

Edward cambió de tema pensando en su propia cordura.

—Por lo que me han hecho llegar, la recepción de los Witherdale es lo siguiente a esto. ¿No se te espera allí?

—No voy a ir. Ya he dado mis condolencias a Aro y Sulpicia. He cumplido con ellos y no creo que mi estómago soporte un minuto más ver cómo él hace que siente la pérdida y ella se da tono. Sospecho que mi padre se saltará también la recepción, o estará lo justo para seleccionar a la gente que quiere que se una a él en su finca, amigos del licor añejo y los cigarros de contrabando.

—Parece algo para no perderse.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con detenimiento antes de responder:

—Si vas a comprar favores, arreglar elecciones y algunos otros deleznables propósitos en circunstancias tan serias. Por otro lado, he preparado la sopa de tortilla de mi madre y ambos necesitamos protegernos de este tiempo.

Aunque no había probado nunca la sopa, Edward había oído lo bastante para saber que Bella había heredado el talento para la cocina de Renee Swan. Y eso se sumó a su deseo de no dejarla expuesta a los buitres que la rondaban desde que sabían que volvía a ser una mujer libre, así que rodeó el coche patrulla para abrirle la puerta del acompañante.

Una vez sentado tras el volante, apuntó:

—¿Qué haces cocinando cuando tienes el aspecto de tener que volver al hospital?

—Mejor tú no hables… ¿cómo tienes el brazo?

—La mayor parte de los vendajes me los quitan el lunes —sabía que antes de entrar en el coche ella había estado mirando su pelo chamuscado y había sido tan amable de no hablar de las quemaduras de segundo grado que tenía en un lado de la cara y unas de tercero en la parte externa de la oreja.

—Sigues curándote rápido, me alegro.

¿Estaba ella recordando cuando había sufrido una conmoción tratando de salvar a sus padres de un tornado que los había matado, o cuando se había roto una costilla en un partido de rugby al principio de su último curso de instituto y había seguido jugando a pesar del dolor? Daba lo mismo, su compasión despertó en él un hambre diferente que necesitó aliviar.

—¿Podemos volver a llevar la conversación hacia la persona que importa? — dijo Edward preocupado—. ¿Cómo estás… de verdad? Siento no haber podido estar tan pendiente como debería… como pretendía.

—Has estado ocupado con el trabajo y con la prensa cuando deberías haberte quedado en casa.

Tenía una voz suave y tranquilizadora que la haría una estupenda lectora de libros en audio. Un niño con una rodilla herida estaría ansioso por sentarse en su regazo. Eso le recordó a su madre, y a la de él.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Para. Se acabó. Ahora dime si ha sido tan malo como parecía.

—Estar aislada por la conmoción ayuda. Tú perdiste a tus padres, sabes de qué te hablo. Una pone el piloto automático y espera a tener un momento de privacidad para hacerse a la idea de la nueva situación, en mi caso son demasiadas cosas con las que tengo que enfrentarme. Pero al margen de todo eso, sé que no puedo hacer como si lo que se ha roto pudiera arreglarse.

Esperando que explicara más eso último, Edward salió del cementerio y se dirigió al pequeño rancho de Bella, un oasis de veinte acres apenas a diez kilómetros al sur de la ciudad. Aunque la propiedad estaba justo fuera del límite de Cedar Grove, Edward pasaba por allí con la frecuencia suficiente para saber que Bella trabajaba duro en la finca cuando no estaba ocupada con su cada vez más prestigiosa empresa de consultoría e inversiones que además desarrollaba trabajo de servicio social y prestaba asesoría legal a propietarios de tierras para mantener lejos de sus terrenos a codiciosos oportunistas como su padre.

Prácticamente no había tráfico en la carretera, y salvo en el momento en que él comunicó por la emisora de que se tomaba una hora para comer, el trayecto fue en un silencio palpable.

—Vale, empiezo —dijo Bella—. Por lo que a mí respecta tú deberías haber sido quien pronunciara el panegírico.

—Marcus Volturi lo ha hecho bien.

—Marcus será el alcalde desde hace más tiempo que tú jefe de policía y podría elogiar hasta a los perros sacrificados en el refugio de animales, pero tú eras el mejor amigo de James.

—Últimamente no.

Gracias por abrir esa puerta —respiró hondo—. ¿Los problemas entre nosotros tenían algo que ver con lo que presencié esa noche entre él y Lauren?

—Ya has pasado bastante —no quería añadir más angustia a la situación—. ¿Qué más da ahora?

—Más de lo que crees.

No le preocupó la respuesta, pero como ella miró por la ventanilla, él interpretó el retraso como un indulto.

Cuando giró en la entrada de su rancho, ella accionó el control remoto que llevaba en el bolso y se abrieron las puertas. La finca estaba vallada para evitar que se escapasen los caballos. De niña había sido formada como amazona, pero lo había dejado a los dieciocho tras la muerte de su madre. Había quienes decían que una caída durante una competición de monta campo a través había sido la causa del infarto de Renee. En cualquier caso, con un amor a los caballos demasiado fuerte para olvidarlos, cinco años atrás, Bella había vuelto a la monta vaquera, pero se mantenía alejada de cualquier clase de competición.

La casa era un edificio de ladrillo blanco con tejado de estuco. La parte delantera estaba enmarcada por un jardín de cactus al oeste y una rosaleda al este, que la propia casa protegía del mortal sol del mediodía. Más allá del vallado, había un huerto y tras éste un soto de melocotoneros.

—Has convertido esto en una de las fincas más hermosas de la zona —dijo recorriendo el camino de hormigón.

—Me alegro de que pienses así. He tratado de convencer a mis vecinos de que me vendan otros veinte acres, pero mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible por comprarles los setecientos acres enteros por una gran cantidad de dinero, así que las negociaciones están en el limbo.

Edward no comprendía que un padre hiciera algo así, sobre todo a su única hija, pero Charlie sólo pensaba en sí mismo.

—Me da la impresión de que tu padre ha ido empeorando progresivamente desde la muerte de tu madre.

—Sólo a primera vista. La verdad es que como ella era lista y sólo podía mantener el control sobre una parte del ego de él, como decía ella, se le daba muy bien mantener sus deslices por debajo de la línea del radar de los chismorreos — accionó otro mando a distancia y se abrió la puerta de un garaje—. Mete ahí el coche.

En otras circunstancias, Edward habría dudado. En una época de eternos litigios por crímenes sexuales y campañas de desprestigio, ningún agente de la ley se metía en una situación que remotamente pareciera una trampa. Pero era Bella, y sabía que trataba de protegerlo de los chismorreos que surgirían si su coche se quedaba a la vista un minuto. Al entrar vio la camioneta roja y el Mercedes negro. Ella siempre había conducido ambos vehículos, lo mismo que estaba torturadoramente atractiva de etiqueta o con vaqueros.

Salió del coche con una gracilidad que parecía imposible si se pensaba que cuatro días antes había sufrido un grave accidente. Abrió la puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa y dijo por encima del hombro:

—Como si estuvieras en tu casa —lo llevó por la lavandería hasta la cocina—. Esa puerta de la izquierda es un servicio si lo necesitas. Te ofrecería una cerveza u otra cosa, pero como estás de servicio, sé que me dirás que no. ¿Un café, té, algo frío?

Dejó el bolso en una silla, se quitó el impermeable y lo colgó del respaldo. —Nada, gracias —Edward también se quitó el impermeable y lo colgó de otra silla.

A pesar de la larga amistad de los dos con James, ésa era la primera vez que iba a la casa y encontró la cocina acogedora y cálida, a pesar de que casi todo era negro. Dos grandes ventanas dejaban entrar la luz suficiente como para que no hubiera necesidad de lámparas.

—Llevas horas de pie, siéntate —dijo Bella señalando con la cabeza una banqueta al lado de una barra mientras se remangaba la blusa para lavarse las manos en la pila—. No tardo nada.

Edward se sentó en la segunda banqueta y le dejó a ella la primera. Los cojines amarillos y azules estaban decorados con motivos españoles y casi hacían juego con los mantelitos. También reparó en la ligera iluminación debajo y encima de los armarios y un jardín de macetas en el patio, todo ello para no mirarla mientras se lavaba las manos. Innegablemente delgada, tenía sus curvas y se movía como una bailarina, seguramente por las lecciones de equitación que había recibido de pequeña, pensó Edward.

—Si el resto de la casa es como esto —apuntó—, eso explica por qué a James le costaba tanto convencerte para salir de fiesta una vez que estabas en casa.

—Debo admitir que soy hogareña —lo miró por encima del hombro—, sobre todo cuando el trabajo me mantiene alejada de aquí demasiadas horas.

Una confesión: empezaba a temer el momento de tener que dejar esto.

Edward se había preguntado cómo James y ella habrían resuelto su futuro lugar de residencia. James jamás habría abandonado su rancho, propiedad de su familia durante tres generaciones. Quizá Bella había pensado que podrían vivir parte del tiempo en una casa y parte en la otra, pero eso no parecía muy práctico.

Seguro que James le había prometido cualquier cosa para que ella siguiera con el anillo en el dedo. Ésa era otra de las cosas que él sabía y de la que Bella no era consciente.

Bella sacó un par de cuencos para sopa de un armario y una sopera amarilla de la nevera. Sirvió la sopa y después metió los cuencos en el microondas.

—He hecho quesadillas de carne, ¿tienes apetito suficiente para probar una?

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de roble. No era que no tuviera hambre, era que no podía creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

—Bella, déjalo y siéntate. Mejor acuéstate. Recuerda, yo soy el tipo que sabe por lo que has pasado y no quiero llamar a mi médico para que te eche un vistazo a una nueva herida que te has hecho cocinando.

—No dramatices, Edward. Lo creas o no todo esto me tranquiliza y estabiliza.

Calentaré alguna.

Sacó el plato de quesadillas y puso servilletas y cubiertos en los manteles.

Para entonces ya estaba lista la sopa y sirvió el resto de la comida.

—Los elogios no le hacen justicia —dijo él oliendo el cuenco de sopa.

—No me esperes, empieza —hizo un gesto rechazando el halago.

Edward esperó a que todo estuviera en la encimera y ella sentada. Finalmente se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca.

—Esto es mejor que cualquier analgésico y perfecto para este tiempo lluvioso.

—Me alegro de que te guste, si quieres puedo darte para que te lleves a casa.

—No me lo digas dos veces. Está bien que utilices frijoles en lugar de refrito y que le añadas tú el maíz —dijo prolongando el último bocado—. Mi madre lo hacía así también. Es deprimente ver cuánto se utiliza en esta ciudad el relleno de tacos. Relleno de tacos y judías refritas es una mal imitación de una quesadilla.

—Apuesto algo a que tu madre está disfrutando por tu nostalgia de su cocina —dijo ella mirándolo chuparse los dedos tras comerse el último bocado—. Solía comprarle mermelada de fresas todos los años, y cebollas dulces. Nuestra ama de llaves no la encontraba mejor.

—Me lo decía —se alegró de recordar eso. Se preguntó si ella le habría visto alguna vez mirarla desde el granero cuando paraba en la pequeña frutería de sus padres al lado de la granja—. Decía que no podía creer que algo tan dulce y de buena educación como tú pudiera haber salido de un hombre tan retorcido.

—No, nadie confundirá jamás a mi padre con Santa Claus —lo miró a los ojos— . Edward, sé que debes de echar terriblemente de menos a tus padres. Yo aún echo de menos a mi madre y murió hace años.

—No quería deprimirte aún más —empezó él.

—No lo haces, pero me harías sentir mucho mejor si me prometieras que no vas a permitir que algunos busca problemas te echen de la ciudad.

—Guau —dijo Edward despacio apartando su mantel para apoyarse en la mesa—.

Menuda transición.

—Por tus ojos diría que estás impaciente por saber para qué te he traído aquí.

Edward sabía que sería un milagro en una comunidad de menos de cinco mil personas que alguien no oyera algo cuando alguien quería su cabeza en una bandeja al lado de su placa, pero tenía la esperanza de que Bella hubiera permanecido ajena a las murmuraciones.

—No estoy impaciente —respondió—, sólo preocupado porque alguna otra cosa más te esté pesando. No dediques a Lauren más pensamientos de los que se merece.

—Hay más gente que Lauren haciendo acusaciones —dijo Bella preocupada—, y lo sabes. Me he quedado horrorizada cuando he oído a Aro y Sulpicia decir que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Sólo hay que ver tus heridas… — sacudió la cabeza—. Si hay alguien a quien reprochar algo es a mí. Debería haber ido andando hasta tu coche y no haber permitido que me llevaras. Eso te hubiera dejado más tiempo para sacar a James.

—No podías caminar, corazón. Hasta después no se ha determinado que disteis cinco vueltas de campana. El milagro es que no estés muerta, sobre todo porque los _airbags _no saltaron.

—Es verdad, no saltaron.

—Tus abogados necesitarán esa información —siguió él—. Puedo ayudarte con todo el papeleo.

—Mi abogado… Edward, que no voy a usar —respondió ella—. No haré nada que pueda colaborar a que te echen la culpa por la muerte de James—movió un poco la banqueta para poder mirarlo cara a cara y apoyó los codos en los muslos—. Había estado bebiendo, lo sabes.

—Por eso detesto eximirme de culpa —replicó serio—. Si hubiera salido detrás de ti antes en lugar de quedarme a decirle a Tyler que volvería para acompañarlo al banco a ingresar el dinero por la noche, habría visto que era James quien conducía.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella triste—. Las cosas suceden, Edward. Fue un error dejarle conducir, pero había cosas que tenía que decirle.

Edward se veía asaltado por la imagen del aparcamiento vacío desde el accidente y lo mucho peor que podían haber salido las cosas.

—Es un consuelo —añadió tranquilo—. Estoy seguro de que James estaba muerto antes de la primera explosión.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Aliviado porque ella tampoco tuviera dudas, Edward se recostó en la silla y respiró hondo.

—La gente que diga lo que quiera. Las cosas se irán calmando.

—Marcus estará a tu lado, pero sólo en la medida en que eso no comprometa su carrera política. Lo que me preocupa es que Aro y Sulpicia estén de acuerdo con Lauren, y más cuando hablan de buscar a alguien con más «dedicación» para ocupar tu sitio.

—He oído lo que ha estado diciendo tu padre, Bella.

—Me avergüenzo tanto de él —bajó la cabeza—. Dice que cambiar al jefe de policía será bueno para la comunidad. Quiere decir que será bueno para su posición en la comunidad. Sólo quiere que tu placa la tenga uno de sus hombres.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, pero en lo referente a asuntos de la comunidad, confía en mí. No rogaré para mantener el empleo. Si la confianza en mi trabajo es tan endeble que una voz grandilocuente puede desbancar a las pruebas sólidas, entonces no quiero el trabajo.

—Pero te necesitamos. Tú has visto cómo crecía la población… todo ese dinero que ha llegado desde Dallas, la gente invirtiendo en grandes ranchos, el precio de la tierra subiendo. Hay un plan en marcha y necesitamos al resto de la comunidad para contrarrestarlo. Hago lo que puedo, pero… han pasado cosas y puede que tenga que aflojar el paso.

Las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Edward. Así que sus sospechas de que lo había estado evitando eran ciertas. Las palabras le salieron antes de poder controlarlas:

—Maldita sea, Bella, sabía que ocultabas algo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te hizo James algo antes del accidente?

—No. Quiero decir que no es lo que piensas. Estoy magullada, sí, pero nada más.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —exigió.

—Estoy embarazada.

Había pensado que sentiría alivio cuando se lo dijera, pero sólo sintió arrepentimiento al ver la conmoción en los ojos de Edward y que se quedaba pálido. Sus ojos verdes, herencia de su madre _cherokee_, perdieron toda su luz y se convirtieron en dos oscuros abismos. Cuando se cubrió los ojos con la mano que no tenía herida, Bella sintió que se le cerraba la garganta de la emoción. Le había decepcionado. Él sabía que James no había cambiado y se preguntaba qué hacía ella con él, mucho más cómo se dejaba preñar por él.

Se frotó la cara con la mano antes de cerrarla en un puño y decir:

—¿Y dices que estás bien? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Saliste del hospital antes de que te hicieran ninguna prueba.

Eso no era lo que esperaba que dijera. Impulsivamente le acarició una mano con la esperanza de que comprendiera.

—Necesitaba algo de tiempo. Tengo que pasar esta semana sin chismorreos extra y miradas que habrían empezado si hubieran sabido… bueno, los resultados de los análisis hubieran corrido más que un tornado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera lo sabe Charlie?

—Si lo supiera, esa recepción privada en el rancho sería para comprarme un marido antes de que el nombre de la familia se viera en entredicho.

—Bella, el único que pone en peligro el buen nombre de tu familia es el mismo Charlie.

Deseó abrazarlo por no haberse siquiera preguntado si el niño era de alguien distinto de James. Su fe en ella era un bálsamo.

—Tú no piensas como mi padre. Si se lo hubiera dicho, ahora estaría rumiando la oportunidad perdida para hacerse con las propiedades de los Witherdale. En su mente lo único que había cuando James aún estaba vivo era conseguir algún beneficio a cambio de mí. Que yo sea tan independiente como soy lo tiene de los nervios, así que no se quedará tranquilamente mirando cómo me pongo como una ballena sin tratar de recuperar algo de lo que ha invertido en mí.

—Bella… eso es atroz.

—Pero es la triste realidad. No hace mucho que se lamentaba de que la ley le impidiera arreglarme una boda. Ya llevo viviendo por mi cuenta unos años, pero estoy segura de que lo va a intentar. Por eso tengo que pensar bien las cosas.

—¿Cómo demonios se casó tu madre con ese hombre?

—Lo quería —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Había días que apenas se dirigían la palabra, y recuerdo temporadas enteras en que ella no le dejaba entrar en su habitación, pero al final siempre le dejaba. Sin duda ese hombre era su talón de Aquiles —Edward se quedó en silencio y ella continuó—: Eso era lo que tenía que hablar con James y por eso me metí en la camioneta con él. Le dije lo del embarazo y eso fue lo que desencadenó el accidente.

—¿Discutisteis?

—A mí me conoces bien… pero su adrenalina se disparó, sin duda animada por el alcohol. Empezó a dar puñetazos en el aire gritando: «¡Bingo!».

—¿Que dijo qué?

—A mí también me pareció extraño. Sobre todo porque él era el responsable de la protección porque yo había dejado de tomar anticonceptivos —no quiso seguir, agitó una mano en el aire para apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos—. Quizá es demasiada información, incluso para un amigo policía. Lo siento.

—Vale —replicó—. Tú sabes exactamente por qué necesito saber. Y como amigo tuyo, quiero comprender.

—Entonces deja que te cuente el resto y seré feliz si no vuelvo a sacar el tema — por lo menos hasta que lo que viniera fuera lo bastante mayor como para hacer preguntas, se prometió—. Cuando James actuó como actuó y dijo lo que dijo, tuve un mal presentimiento. Le pregunté si había manipulado los preservativos —se volvió hacia él—. Estaba tan enfadada por lo que me estaba enterando como por lo que había visto en el bar un momento antes. Resulta que tenía problemas económicos y me enteré de que había necesitado la ayuda de mi padre. Mi embarazo era un seguro para él. Ya teníamos problemas en el departamento de fidelidad. Bueno, los tenía él —hizo una pausa—. Cuando vi su reacción ante la noticia, le dije que a pesar del embarazo no habría boda. Me quité el anillo y lo metí en la guantera. Se enfadó. Trató de hacer que me lo volviera a poner y ahí fue cuando perdió el control de la camioneta.

En ese instante Edward le pareció más capaz de ser violento de lo que le había parecido nunca, pero cuando le agarró la mano, su caricia fue increíblemente suave.

—Si te hubiera hecho un daño más grave, si hubiera destrozado esa bonita cara, no se lo habría perdonado jamás.

—Edward…

—Prométeme que llamarás a un médico en cuanto me marche.

—Pronto. Hay unas cuantas cosas más que tengo que resolver.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante? Lo digo en serio. No he venido aquí como poli. James me tenía preocupado desde hace mucho tiempo. He venido para estar contigo y ver cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Hay una cosa.

—Sí, te llevaré al médico. ¿Qué más?

—Cásate conmigo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	3. Capítulo Dos

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Dos**_

El corazón de Edward latía tan fuerte como si estuviera en el campo de rugby. Estaba tan enfadado con James que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien a Bella. Si ese imbécil hubiera sobrevivido al accidente, habría acabado con él.

«Se te está yendo la cabeza, colega», se dijo. ¿Bella iba a tener un hijo?

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Las mujeres hacían eso desde el principio de los tiempos, pero Bella no. Era demasiado pequeña, y estaba prácticamente sola, sin madre ni hermanas… ninguna familia para ayudarla. Los padres eran unos inútiles en esas lides y Charlie mil veces más. Seguro que tenía amigas… cualquiera con su carácter tendría amigas. Pero ella estaba tan ocupada cuidando de los demás que le quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutar de su propiedad como merecía. Porque ella era más como él, una solitaria que necesitaba su tiempo de soledad para estar equilibrada. Y Edward experimentó una profunda ansiedad por ella, una ansiedad que no había sentido desde cuando había oído las previsiones meteorológicas de la tormenta que había matado a sus padres.

«Cásate conmigo».

—Tienes razón en lo de tu padre cayendo sobre ti como un F4 cuando se entere —dijo él por fin—. Pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, Bella. Tú misma lo has dicho: la gente me tiene entre ceja y ceja y quiere que me vaya.

—Creo que puedo acabar con la amenaza a corto plazo. Soy una creyente en la seguridad de la teoría de los grandes números. Hay cosas que puedo hacer y decir para que unos cuantos residentes se enteren de los planes para despedirte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Mis oponentes irán a por ti por defenderme. ¿Cómo voy a permitir eso, sobre todo en tu estado?

—Quizá pueda mover algunas conciencias yo y la gente no se permitirá decirme a mí lo que te diría a ti; además de sembrar la duda sobre las acusaciones. ¿Y quién dice que alguien más tenga que saber de mi estado? Ya habrá tiempo —añadió al ver su mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que hagamos pasar al bebé como hijo mío? —preguntó despacio.

—Quizá son sutilezas, pero estaba pensando que, si no hay anuncio de embarazo, no habrá engaño. Por eso quiero ir a un médico de fuera de la ciudad.

—Deja que te diga los fallos que hay en tu razonamiento —replicó Edward—. Va a haber un bombo donde ahora hay un vientre plano… y antes de lo que piensas, porque con el destino en contra que tienes, ese niño va a parecerse a James. Puedes conseguir que se retrase la divulgación, a menos que creas que puede funcionar que sugiramos que teníamos una aventura a sus espaldas… y sabes que no funcionaría. Ibas a casarte con un icono local. Y yo seré acusado de aprovecharme de ti en el momento en que eras más vulnerable.

Bella alzó la barbilla y respondió:

—He sido vulnerable desde hace meses… si no más. ¿Has visto quién más estaba en el funeral? Lauren no ha intentado esconderse, y no me sorprendería que alguna más saliera de cualquiera sabe dónde cuando pase el tiempo —por eso no podía llorar por James y jamás lo haría.

Había ensuciado cualquier buen recuerdo que pudiera tener del tiempo que habían pasado juntos y acabado con cualquier buen recuerdo que le quedara de él.

—Bella —razonó Edward—. No soy del lado malo, pero mi pedigrí no tiene nada que ver con el de los Whitherdale. Si te casas conmigo, puede que tu padre te desherede o me asesine.

—Eso no es gracioso, Edward —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido—. Lo poco azul que puede haber en mi sangre se debe a la familia de mi madre —suavizó la voz—. No vas a decirme ahora que eres un esnob al revés, ¿no?

—Lo que estoy es tratando de salvarte de tus buenas intenciones. Tratas de convencerme de que te ayudaría tanto como tú me ayudarías a mí, pero yo no lo veo. Te hará daño, Bella.

—No, al margen de la paliza mental de mi padre. Serás mi protección frente a Aro y Sulpicia.

—¿Cómo?

—Técnicamente el hijo de James tendrá derechos sobre esa finca, pero yo quiero que ellos los tengan.

—Sólo eso puede hacer que a tu padre le dé un infarto.

—¿De qué otro modo voy a evitar sus reclamaciones de visitas como abuelos? Esta semana he visto lo suficiente para saber que quieren su finca cueste lo que cueste —sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero poner a un niño inocente en un ambiente que lo considere un estorbo.

—¿Cuándo querrías hacerlo?

—¿Puedes mirar tu agenda y decirme qué fechas tienes libres?

—También tengo que pensar un poco más qué ángulo de explicación sería el mejor para ti. ¿Qué pasa si en febrero o marzo tienes un niño rubio de ojos azules? Las enfermeras sufrirán un ataque de pánico la primera vez que coman pensando que se ha cometido un error con la pulsera de identificación.

—Mi madre tiene los ojos grises y era rubia.

—La gente no pensará en tu madre, —carraspeó.

—Quizá no. O quizá para entonces hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida y quieras volver a ser libre.

Después de mirarla fijamente unos segundos, bruscamente miró su reloj que temporalmente llevaba en la muñeca derecha, y murmuró entre dientes:

—Tengo que volver a la comisaría. Con lo bien que he comido creo que podré manejar todo mucho mejor. ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de la tartera?

Aunque decepcionada, Bella se puso en acción de inmediato.

—Claro. Me lleva un segundo prepararte las cosas —pero se preguntaba qué acababa de suceder.

Claro que tenía que volver a la comisaría, pero un segundo antes parecía querer quedarse más. ¿Sería por lo que había dicho? Había que dejar las cosas claras.

Quería que él supiera que podía ser sincero si encontraba a otra persona. Pero y si sucedía…

Mientras Edward se ponía el impermeable, llenó dos tarteras de plástico con la comida, después las metió en una bolsa de papel. No podía negar que empezaba a tener el estómago revuelto y no por el embarazo.

«Admítelo, no quieres pensar en él enamorado de otra que no seas tú».

—No son de usar y tirar, pero no te molestes en lavarlos —le dio la bolsa—, échalos en la misma bolsa y ya me los darás.

—Al contrario de lo que sugieres —dijo arrastrando las sílabas—, soy partidario de lavar los platos. De hecho, soy un buen amo de casa —se dirigió a la puerta del garaje.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguía, se dio la vuelta, deshizo el camino recorrido y se detuvo delante de ella.

—Perdóname —empezó—. Estoy cansado y desde luego en un terreno en el que no me siento cómodo. Dame un poco de cancha y déjame hacer algo un poco convencional —se cambió la bolsa de mano, le alzó la barbilla y dijo—: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí —susurró ella.

**oooooo**

Edward no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llover hasta que estaba a más de un kilómetro. Apagó los limpiaparabrisas justo a tiempo de pisar el freno. Consiguió esquivar a un ternero cubierto de barro que buscaba suelo seco. Mientras el choto y él se miraban detenidamente, estalló en una carcajada. Así que iba a casarse.

Casarse…

Había empezado a creer que nunca sucedería. En realidad no iba a suceder lo que había esperado, pero, milagrosamente, la mujer sí era la adecuada.

El rostro de Bella cuando le había besado la esquina de la boca estaría para siempre impreso en su memoria. No podía negar que él había deseado un beso distinto, pero tenía que ser paciente. Lo sería. Sólo había que ver lo lejos que había llegado.

Con la mente de vuelta al trabajo, rodeó al ternero. La necesidad de volver a la comisaría era suficientemente real, tenía que dejar de pensar en la generosa oferta de Bella de romper el contrato si encontraba al amor de su vida. Eso le había dolido más de lo que podía reconocer en presencia de ella porque él no quería creer que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. Si las cosas eran a la inversa, sería imposible que él se limitara a decirle adiós educadamente.

Al llegar a la comisaría, lo saludó el operador Seth Clearwater, el único allí en ese momento. El resto o estaba comiendo o había vuelto a casa antes de que empezase el turno de noche, excepto el único detective a jornada completa, Riley Biers, que estaba en el juzgado. A pesar de la temperatura suave, Seth sudaba por la frente y se abanicaba con una servilleta. Normalmente tranquilo, su aspecto le dijo que había problemas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El señor Swan—las manos le temblaban mientras le entregaba los recados telefónicos—. Espera que le llame.

—Seguro que sí —agarró las notas de papel e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Tómate hora y media libre y vete a ver a tu mujer y tu hijo.

—Estoy bien, jefe. Puedo esperar el relevo.

Seth era veterano de guerra. Había sufrido en Irak una severa conmoción cerebral. Otras comisarías lo habían rechazado, pero Edward había visto la desesperación de un marido y padre tratando de reconstruir su vida y le había ofrecido el puesto de operador telefónico. Llevaba cinco meses y todo había ido bien.

—Sí, puedes —dijo Edward con calma—, pero no tienes por qué. Estaré bien hasta que vuelvan los demás. No quiero verte hasta… —miró el reloj— las dos, ¿entendido?

—Gracias, señor —dijo agradecido y salió del edificio a toda velocidad.

En la sala de descanso escribió su nombre en la bolsa de comida, después la metió en la gran nevera. Todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en Charlie y en lo que el insensible tirano habría dicho a Seth para que estuviera en ese estado. No sorprendía que el teléfono de Bella no hubiera sonado mientras estaban en su casa. Charlie había pasado ese tiempo intimidando a la persona que menos lo merecía del departamento.

Una vez en su despacho, se tomó su tiempo para revisar el resto de mensajes. Después leyó el correo electrónico. Envió algunos mensajes y sólo entonces marcó el número de Charlie.

—Residencia Swan —anunció una voz.

—Soy el jefe Cullen —respondió Edward—. El señor Swan me ha dejado recado de que le llame.

—Voy a ver si está, señor.

Edward oyó risas y voces masculinas de fondo. La fiesta de la que había hablado Bella debía de estar en su apogeo.

—Se ha tomado su maldito tiempo —soltó Charlie en lugar de saludar—. ¿Le ha dicho ese idiota que le he llamado un montón de veces?

—Tengo todos los mensajes del oficial Seth delante de mí, señor Swan— respondió apretando mentalmente los dientes—. Y, por cierto, Seth Clearwater es un veterano de guerra condecorado. Apreciaría que lo tratara con el mismo respeto que indudablemente él lo ha tratado a usted. Y ahora, ¿cuál es su problema?

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Es su casa.

—¿La ha llevado usted?

—Sí.

—He llamado varias veces. No me ha respondido.

—Quizá ha hecho caso al médico y ha desconectado el teléfono —esperó que lo hubiera hecho.

—Bueno, basta de charla —cortó Charlie tras un espeso silencio—. No sé qué está pasando, pero manténgase lejos de ella.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me ha oído. No está en sus cabales ahora mismo y no dejaré que se aproveche de ella.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —dijo manteniendo el tono plano.

—Sí, quiero su placa. Cuanto más me moleste, antes la tendré.

—No sabía que hubiera rellenado la solicitud para alcalde —dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

Charlie colgó de un golpe.

—Faltaría más —murmuró Edward colgando el teléfono y tirando a la papelera las notas telefónicas—. Dedíquele todo su esfuerzo.

**ooooooooo**

Bella no sólo se acostó tras la marcha de Edward, sino que además se quedó dormida hasta que un cenzontle la despertó con su inagotable repertorio a las tres de la madrugada. Habiendo dormido casi catorce horas, fue a la cocina y se preparó café. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a la cama una vez que su mente se había puesto en marcha. Además tenía mucho que hacer. Estaba mirando el agua de casi una docena de cubos y de otras plantas en tiestos, recibidos tras la muerte de James, cuando sonó el teléfono. Vertió un poco de agua por el sobresalto y secó la cómoda de roble mientras atendía el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Así que estás despierta. He visto las luces encendidas y me he preguntado si pasaba algo o sólo que no querías dormir a oscuras.

Bella se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y miró la calle. Vio las luces frente a la puerta delantera. El corazón se le alteró un poco al saber que Edward estaba preocupado por ella.

—Cuelga, te abro —corrió al garaje y abrió las puertas.

Cuando Edward sacó sus largas piernas del coche, en sus ojos vio que estaba cansado y observó que tenía el pelo revuelto. Su mirada con los ojos entornados le hizo sentirse un poco desnuda con el sujetador deportivo blanco y pantalones cortos. Pretendía practicar yoga con un vídeo después de regar las plantas.

—Tienes el aspecto de necesitar tanto un café —dijo apartándose para dejarlo entrar.

—Demasiado papeleo —al llegar a la cocina olió el aire y gimió—. Siéntete libre de administrarme eso por vía intravenosa.

—Estará listo en dos minutos —dijo Bella cerrando la puerta tras él—. No me digas que aún no te has acostado —aunque era evidente que se había afeitado hacía poco.

—Lo he intentado, pero sólo he dado vueltas en la cama.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Y yo soy la causa de tu desasosiego?

—No, mi otra prometida —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Reparó en su atuendo—. No me digas que ibas a salir a correr.

—No, por Dios. Iba a hacer yoga. Trato de practicarlo al menos quince minutos cada mañana y media hora los fines de semana. Es un maravilloso alivio para el estrés.

—Eso explica tus movimientos fluidos como de bailarina. Pareces más descansada que cuado me he marchado —sacó un taburete y se sentó.

—Me gustaría poderte devolver el cumplido. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte un desayuno de sartén.

—Sólo café, gracias, me he comido para cenar tu comida viendo las noticias de las diez. La bolsa está en el asiento del coche. Que no se me olvide.

—Vale —Bella se sirvió una taza para ella y se sentó delante de él. Le sirvió café a él y Edward inhaló el aroma—. Siento haberte dado dolor de cabeza. ¿Es ahora cuando me dices que has cambiado de idea?

Hubo un largo silencio. Bella sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho.

Después del dulce beso que le había dado, había dado por sentado que él de inmediato la tranquilizaría.

—Lo que necesito —dijo finalmente Edward— son algunas clarificaciones. —Sobre…

—¿Cómo esperas que funcione esto? Me refiero a que técnicamente nos embarcamos en un matrimonio de conveniencia, aunque tendrás que admitir que será cualquier cosa menos conveniente.

Ella comprendió. Al menos eso pensaba. Se refería a que aquello complicara su vida amorosa, aunque él le había dicho que no había nadie en especial. Claro, que eso no significase que fuese célibe. ¿Pero cómo le daba permiso para hacer lo que él quería hacer cuando sólo pensarlo hacía que el café que se había tomado le volviera a la garganta?

—Bella, lo que te estoy preguntando es si esperas que vivamos juntos.

—Bueno, viviremos y trabajaremos en la misma ciudad, así que, a menos que seamos una pareja con dos domicilios, no se me ocurre nada —dijo retorciéndose la coleta con el dedo índice—. No va a resultar muy convincente si tú te quedas en tu apartamento y yo sigo viviendo aquí.

—Estaba intentando ser un caballero y esperar a que me invitaras —dijo con una media sonrisa.

En realidad no lo había hecho, ¿no?

—Me haces un gran favor y me da mucha tranquilidad que vivas aquí, Edward — dijo ella antes de preocuparse—. No está muy lejos de la comisaría, ¿no? Puedes compartir mi oficina. Podemos hacer algún arreglo si tienes mucho equipo.

—La distancia no es problema y sólo tengo un portátil y un armario de cuatro cajones. Suelo trabajar en la cocina, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que te quite la mesa. Por otro lado, si tu habitación de invitados ya está amueblada, tendré que meter mis cosas en un almacén.

Bella se quedó maravillada por cómo había manejado el tema de dormir dándolo por hecho. Pero al instante se sintió un poco desanimada de que él no hubiera necesitado ninguna clarificación. ¿Estaba tan desencaminada en su presentimiento de que le resultaba sexualmente atractiva?

—La habitación tiene muebles —dijo intentando parecer tan normal como él—, pero no hace falta que tires el dinero pagando un almacén, hay mucho sitio en el garaje.

—¿Estás segura? El dinero no es problema, pero la vida salvaje que habita en esos lugares puede acortar considerablemente la vida de mis cosas.

—Estoy segura.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa con tu asistenta? ¿Podemos confiar en que no vaya a la ciudad hablando de nosotros?

—¿Cómo sabes de Molly? —preguntó sorprendida.

—La conocí en la ciudad un día que unos gamberros la molestaron mientras metía en su camioneta la compra. Habían aparcado demasiado cerca y no podía abrir la puerta. No se movieron, pero tuve unas palabras con ellos y todo arreglado. Así me enteré de quién era y dónde trabajaba.

—Molly jamás diría nada.

—Seguro que no quiere enfadarte —respondió Edward—. Parece una mujer muy agradable.

—Oh, lo es. Y como habrás conjeturado, no es como la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Nació así o sufrió una accidente que afectó a su estado mental? Bella se sintió afectada por el modo en que había planteado la pregunta.

—Cuando era más joven y vivía en Mississippi, tuvo un novio maltratador. Así fue como la conoció su marido, Eric. Dice que su novio la tiró desde el coche en marcha. Se fracturó el cráneo contra el pretil.

—¿Eric?

—Eric Yorkie —señaló la tierra de detrás de la casa—, también trabaja para mí. Presenció el crimen y testificó en el juicio. La había visto antes en el mercado. Podría decirse que se enamoró a primera vista. Cuando vio al imbécil de su novio, se preocupó por su seguridad y los siguió. Entiendo que la visitó en el hospital todos los días hasta que le dieron el alta.

—Creo que lo he visto alguna vez. ¿Coreano? ¿A mitad de la treintena?

—Si. Es doce años mayor que ella, pero eso parece haberles funcionado —volvió a señalar la parte trasera—. No has visto toda la finca, pero he puesto una caravana en la esquina occidental. Espero construirles una casa el año que viene. Molly me ayuda en la casa y el jardín y Eric cumple su sueño de ser un vaquero en un rancho texano, aunque sea pequeño. Se ocupa muy bien de los caballos cuando no me cuesta una fortuna en gasolina para el tractor. Parece que lo único que le gusta más que los animales son las cosas mecánicas.

—El Albergue de Bella para Víctimas de la Violencia de Pareja y Soñadores Crónicos —murmuró.

—Culpable —se encogió de hombros—. Eres más amable que mi padre con eso. Pero ellos me han ayudado mucho más que yo a ellos. Para responder a tu pregunta, te diré que es raro que ambos vayan a la ciudad, excepto para hacer algún recado ocasional cuando yo no puedo hacerlo; además son muy reacios al chismorreo.

Para ser sincera, a Eric le costaba disimular el disgusto que James le producía. Tenerlos aquí era lo único bueno de tenerme que mudar. Ellos lo habrían mantenido perfectamente.

—Pues habrá que ver lo recelosos que se ponen cuando vean que invado la casa.

—Ya saben que me salvaste la vida —dijo Bella para tranquilizarlo—. Van a pensar que eres tan maravilloso como ya pienso yo que lo eres.

La mirada que recibió hizo que casi se le doblaran las rodillas. Para mantener el control y no comportarse como una tonta, giró sobre sí misma para rellenar las dos tazas.

—¿Les vas a hablar del embarazo?

—Es lo más inteligente. Podría pasar cualquier cosa… caerme o tener un accidente… o algo puede ir mal. Tienen que saberlo para poderme ayudar si pasa algo.

—Y para buscarme de inmediato.

Bella dejó la jarra en la cafetera y se rodeó con los brazos. La preocupación que mostraba él la tocaba en lo hondo y su voz suave la acariciaba en lugares que era más seguro no pensar.

—Gracias, Edward.

—¿Podemos hablar así si nos encontramos en la ciudad?

—Mientras resistas el deseo de estrecharme la mano —dijo con sentido del humor.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

—Estoy de broma. De todos modos, siempre has sido agradable y haces a la gente sentir como que no hablarías con nadie más.

—No estamos hablando de la gente —replicó un poco cansado—, estamos hablando… quizá debería comprarte un anillo de compromiso.

—¡No! —dijo ella—. Por favor no te gastes ese dinero. Lo que quiero es un anillo de casada, no muy ancho, quizá con alguna inscripción delicada, sin piedras, sin ángulos. No quiero andar siempre con la preocupación de que se pierda la gema o arañe los muebles o rompa la ropa.

—No lo estás diciendo para proteger mi cartera ni mi orgullo, ¿verdad? Puede que no tenga el saldo bancario de James, Bella, pero eso no me hace indigente.

—No estoy comparando. Además, ya te he dicho que James no andaba tan desahogado como todo el mundo creía. Era rico en tierra, pero pobre en dinero.

El anillo que me regaló fue por ostentación. No ha aparecido y debería ser para Aro y Sulpicia.

—Eso es muy honrado por tu parte.

—Es lo correcto.

—Bueno, por lo que he visto, no muchas mujeres compartirían tu punto de vista —le miró las manos y dijo—: Una alianza. Podemos mirar algunas cuando vayamos a por la licencia. Me gustaría una para mí.

—¿Sí? —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. ¡Gracias! Súbitamente pareció menos cansado y más contento.

—He revisado mi agenda… ¿qué te parece el jueves que viene?

—Vale. Con tal de que no nos marchemos hasta por la tarde. Tengo una consulta por la mañana que puede llevar su tiempo. Una mujer mayor que acaba de enviudar. No sabe nada de sus finanzas porque su marido siempre había llevado todo.

—Bueno, ahora está en buenas manos —dijo Edward.

—¿Te importa que vayamos a Rockwall a por la licencia? Está lo bastante lejos como para que no nos encontremos con nadie de aquí y tiene un juzgado muy bonito y la zona es agradable, con tiendas y restaurantes. Sé que es un matrimonio de conveniencia —dijo nostálgica—, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer que el día sea agradable, incluso especial.

—Haremos el día como tú quieras que sea —le miró los labios.

«Que el cielo me ayude», pensó ella. Cada cosa que decía él llevaba a su mente a territorio prohibido.

—Está saliendo todo demasiado fácilmente —murmuró Bella—. Edward, no puedo decirte lo agradecida que estoy por lo que haces —para su sorpresa él no sólo bajó la vista, sino que su expresión fue de culpabilidad.

—Puede que te eches atrás cuando te diga que tu padre me ha llamado —dijo él.

—Oh —¿sería ésa la auténtica razón por la que no podía dormir? En la lucha entre decepción y culpa, gano la culpa. Los Swan estaban poniendo el mundo de Edward patas arriba—. Esperaba que su primera línea de ataque fuera contra mí y que sonara mi teléfono —dijo preguntándose qué guardaría Charlie en la manga—. Pero no lo ha hecho.

—Me ha dicho que lo ha intentado varias veces.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al teléfono de la cocina. Agarró el receptor y pulsó el botón verde, escuchó el tono de marcado y pulsó el rojo. Volvió a dejar el receptor en su sitio.

—¿Qué tenía que decir?

—Nada que no hayas oído ya o imaginado. Después de advertirme de que me mantuviera alejado de ti, fue directo al grano y me dijo que quería mi placa.

—Al menos ahora me creerás cuando te digo que va en serio.

—Ya te había creído, Bella. Sencillamente no quería que te preocuparas por más cosas.

—Pero ¿puedes entender que mi apoyo puede ayudar a abortar sus planes y que esto lo demuestra?

—Quizá. Y una cosa —continuó—, y esto no es negociable. Cuando se lo digas a tu padre, quiero estar presente.

—Pero eso hará que sea aún más desagradable. No es justo para ti.

—Si no estoy, me harás quedar mal. Puede que no compartamos la cama, Bella, pero sí los votos matrimoniales. La responsabilidad que conllevan empiezan desde el momento en que accedo a hacer esto.

Siempre había pensado que era un hombre de principios, pero su respeto por él aumentó con esa declaración. Tras una semana de torbellino emocional, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Deseó ser capaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía. Estar embarazada de un hombre con el que había estado más tiempo del que lo había amado le dejaba una sensación de deudas por pagar y errores que enmendar. Sufría al pensar cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si hubiera elegido distinto y antes. Sólo podía intentar hacer las cosas bien en adelante.

—Vale —dijo—. Lo afrontaremos juntos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**OnlyRobPatti **

** anaiza18 **

**torrespera172 **

** tulgarita **

**Julia **

** Heart on winter **

**Mar91 **

** twifanlight07**


	4. Capítulo Tres

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Como habían planeado, el siguiente jueves fueron a Rockwall, capital del condado del mismo nombre y que reclamaba el mérito de ser el condado más pequeño de Texas. Eran cerca de las tres cuando pudieron salir.

Hacía una tarde perfecta. Bella había sugerido que fueran en su Mercedes y se alegró cuando Edward dudó un momento. Usar el coche patrulla no era posible y una camioneta no sería adecuada para ese viaje.

Después de unos cuantos años de ver a Edward siempre de uniforme, Bella no pudo dejar de admirarlo con la chaqueta color camello, la camisa blanca y los vaqueros. Las botas negras brillaban. Sintió alivio al ver lo bien que habían curado las quemaduras y los médicos ya le habían quitado las vendas del brazo izquierdo.

Aún tenía el brazo un poco rígido y la piel tirante, pero parecía que las cicatrices serían mínimas. La visita al peluquero del día anterior había eliminado casi todos los daños del pelo.

—Pareces un soldado a punto de ser desplegado.

—Lo que parezco es rapado.

Viniendo de él eso era casi gracioso, salvo por que le hizo pensar en lo mucho peor que podían haber salido las cosas. Agradecida, Bella alzó el rostro para que le diera el sol. Con el techo solar ligeramente abierto y el cabello suelto, se sintió mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Había decidido ponerse un vestido azul con una chaqueta bolero a juego con los bordes de encaje café con leche. El cuello era también de encaje, lo mismo que los puños. Los pendientes eran de turquesas, otra herencia de su madre. Hacían juego con una delicada gargantilla que llevaba con la esperanza de que le levantara el ánimo… y así fue.

—¿Dónde estás para tener esa hermosa sonrisa de serenidad en tus labios? — preguntó él.

—Pensaba en mi madre… y gracias.

—¿Habría Renee aprobado lo que va a hacer su única hija?

Bella reflexionó unos segundos.

—Se habría preocupado, quizá, pero lo habría entendido. En cualquier caso, si piensas en con quien se casó ella…

—Cierto.

—De todos modos, si ella siguiera aquí, esto no hubiera sido necesario. Le habría quitado las riendas a mi padre.

—Y le habría echado del dormitorio.

—Exacto —se echó a reír.

—¿Has advertido a Eric y Molly de que puede que sea de noche cuando lleguemos?

—Sí, jefe, y tienen mi número de móvil —al ver cómo la miraba, añadió—: Todo va bien, Edward. He salido hasta tarde antes.

—Pero nunca antes habías estado embarazada.

Ese se estaba convirtiendo en su mantra favorito. Su compromiso había despertado en él un lado protector, que tampoco le molestaba. También empezaba a notar que Eric se estaba volviendo más protector desde que conocía su estado. De pronto no podía acercarse a los caballos sin que apareciera él, e insistía en llevar él los sacos de pienso. Molly era casi igual. Ya no le dejaba llevar nada más pesado que una cesta de ropa. Subirse a algo para limpiar el polvo era una invitación para oír los reproches de Molly.

—Tengo la sensación de que vas a estar pesadísimo cuando lleve ropa de premamá.

—No te hará ningún daño que por una vez te mimen. Ya has tenido mucho de lo otro.

—Aja… así que tenerme amarrada y bajo techo es un regalo.

Era un alivio verlo relajado y disfrutando de la conducción tanto como ella.

Los últimos días habían puesto a prueba su resistencia y compromiso con el trabajo.

El lunes, una carta al director había aparecido en el periódico semanal acusando a Edward de tener algo más que café en su taza en el restaurante la noche del accidente. El martes setenta y cinco personas más habían firmado la petición de cese. Ofendido, Tyler Crowley, el dueño del restaurante y barman, se había presentado en las oficinas del periódico y llamado a Phil Dwyer, propietario y editor del _Cedar Grove_ _Chronicle_, idiota por permitir la publicación de semejante basura.

Pero Phil no se disculpó. Le encantaban los conflictos de los que podía sacar algo, e informó a Tyler de que tenía dos cartas más contrarias a Edward esperando para su publicación.

Quizá el suceso más perturbador y decepcionante fue cuando Mike Newton, el más joven de sus agentes, le dijo que su esposa quería que se cambiase de ciudad porque estaba preocupada por su seguridad a las órdenes del jefe Cullen.

El avergonzado agente reconoció que su mujer era prima de Lauren y que pensaba que debía apoyarla. Aún no era seguro, pero parecía que pronto tendría que buscar otro agente.

También había que decir que de vez en cuando había sorpresas agradables como el sol intermitente entre las nubes de tormenta. Bella empezaba a saber que a Edward le gustaba llamar al menos dos veces al día para ver cómo iba todo… tres si no podía verla a la hora de la comida o si no podían cenar juntos a pesar de haberlo planeado. Y eso que sólo habían compartido una cena porque él estaba adelantando trabajo para poder tomarse unos días después de la boda.

Mientras tanto había declinado dos invitaciones a cenar de su padre. Se había excusado con el trabajo. Por una intuición, se había acercado al rancho la noche de la primera invitación y había visto el antiguo coche de Aro y Sulpicia en la puerta. Eso le había hecho rechazar la segunda invitación.

Antes de llegar a Greenville, Bella hizo un gesto de dolor y se quitó los tacones que hacían juego con el encaje del vestido.

—En Internet he leído que el embrión es del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler, pero ya he ganado un kilo y creo que está entero en los pies. Con la suerte que tengo, llevaré zapatos de baloncesto cuando dé a luz.

—¿Qué haces llevando unos zapatos así todavía?

—No son nuevos, vaquero. No soy tan tonta ni estoy tan loca por la moda para ponerme unos zapatos nuevos cuando sé que van a estar puestos durante horas… pero son dos centímetros más altos de lo que llevo normalmente.

—No, qué va, no estás loca por la moda…

—Sí, los tipos aborrecen que nos arreglemos para ustedes.

—No puedo soportarlo —dijo él—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama esa pedicura? —Iced Mocha —movió los dedos encantada de que lo hubiera notado. —Era lo que había pensado —sonrió—. ¿Qué talla tienes, un seis?

—Buen ojo.

—Por eso me pagan el sueldazo que tengo.

—Edward —se recostó en el asiento y lo estudió abiertamente—, ¿por qué no te has casado? —era una pregunta que se había hecho con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando James sugería que le buscase una novia.

Pero a ella jamás le habían parecido satisfactorias las candidatas que James sugería.

Como Edward no contestaba, siguió hablando ella.

—Olvídalo, no debería haberte hecho una pregunta tan personal.

—Vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Algo me dice que vamos a tener mucha presión para evitar entrar en temas más personales. Sólo… ¿puedo darte un vale?

—Claro, esperaré —dijo ella.

Pero no era así, y de inmediato empezó a especular. ¿Le gustaría alguien?

En una ciudad del tamaño de la suya, era fácil recordar con quién había salido él y quiénes estaban aparentemente felizmente casadas. ¿Se había marchado de Cedar Grove alguien que se le olvidase?

—No malgastes neuronas.

—No… —se sintió descubierta con las manos en la masa—. Iba a preguntarte cómo fueron las cosas en el juzgado el otro día. No me has contado nada —en lugar de eso habían hablado de cajas de embalaje y del mejor momento para vaciar un apartamento sin decirle a nadie que se mudaba.

—Resultó que después de todo yo no era necesario. Estuve dos horas sentado en el pasillo y después el tipo aceptó el trato del demandante. Ya está en Huntsville.

Preferiría hablar de lo que te gustaría hacer cuando tengamos la licencia y los anillos. Una cena con vistas al lago podría estar bien. De hecho, he aprovechado la oportunidad y hecho reserva en el Hilton.

Bella gimió sorprendida y encantada. Aunque había algunos lugares divertidos y con buena comida alrededor del gran centro comercial Bass Pro al este de la interestatal, el restaurante del Hilton, el Mistra, era más elegante y se comía mejor.

—He reservado para las seis, espero que nos dé tiempo a comprar los anillos.

Bella no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso.

—Me encanta ese sitio. ¿Has estado antes?

—No, pero lo vi por Internet. Me pareció que te iba más que todo lo demás que vi.

Eso parecía un halago partiendo de un hombre que jamás decía nada que no pensara.

—Cuando tengo una reunión con alguien de los alrededores de la ciudad, trato de reservar ahí. No sólo hace que valga la pena el trayecto, además alivia el tedio de hablar de números y patrones de crecimiento. Me recuerda al Mediterráneo… aire libre, playas de arenas blancas y aguas azules. De hecho de ahí saca su nombre.

—¿Me preguntaba si se llamaría así por el propietario o el _chef_?

—No, durante siglos, Mistra fue una ciudad fortificada famosa por su cultura y filosofía.

—¿Has estado en Grecia?

—Hace años, pero no en esa isla, y era muy joven, tanto que el arte y la historia no me interesaban, pero es donde aprendí a amar el queso de cabra… y seguramente le costé unos meses de vida a mi madre por tirarme al agua desde los acantilados. Aprecio el gesto de verdad, Edward.

El juzgado estaba lleno, esperaron su turno para rellenar su solicitud y después se sentaron delante del funcionario para terminar el papeleo. En menos de cuarenta minutos estaban otra vez fuera, pero con el tiempo justo para comprar los anillos antes de la cena.

La primera joyería que vieron tenía una bonita selección. A pesar de la presión de Edward, Bella se mantuvo en su postura de algo más sencillo. La siguiente joyería tenía un par de alianzas que a los dos les gustaron y salieron de allí con la más pequeña de las bolsas en la que cabía el símbolo de su futuro.

En el hotel, dejaron el Mercedes al aparcacoches y entraron al restaurante.

En cuanto el _maître_ los vio, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y se acercó.

—Señorita Swan, ¡qué placer verla! No sabía que estaba entre nuestros comensales esta noche.

—Gracias, Fred. Me alegro de verte.

—Habíamos pensado que no disfrutaríamos de su compañía en una temporada.

Mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida.

Bella notó que Edward se movía tras ella y que su mano se apoyaba en su cintura. Apreció el gesto puesto que no había pensado que allí nadie se hubiera enterado de la muerte de James, lo que era una ingenuidad por su parte.

—Muchas gracias —respondió e hizo un gesto en dirección a Edward.

—Éste es el jefe de policía de mi ciudad, el señor Cullen.

Edward, Fred Martini.

—Ah, jefe Cullen, tenemos su reserva. Un honor, señor —hizo una reverencia y paró al camarero que tenía asignada su mesa. Con unas pocas palabras hizo algún cambio rápido de su ubicación—. Por favor, síganme —dijo con las cartas en la mano.

Los llevó a una zona del restaurante con ventanales del suelo al techo que daban a una piscina con el lago al fondo.

—Los mejores sitios. Nos mimas, Fred—dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en la silla que le sujetaba.

—Hacemos todo lo posible —abrió una carta y se la entregó a Bella y después hizo lo mismo con Edward—. Esta semana tenemos unos vinos de Sudáfrica con mucho carácter.

—Gracias, pero esta vez no puedo —dijo ella—. Solo quiero agua, gracias.

—Yo la acompañaré —dijo Edward.

—La medicación, claro —hizo otra reverencia—, debería haberme dado cuenta. Pero está estupenda, señorita Swan. Es una bendición que siga entre nosotros. Se lo diré a Diego y le traeré el agua y tomaré nota. Que disfruten.

—Amén a la parte de la bendición —murmuró Edward cuando el hombre se hubo alejado.

—Edward —se inclinó hacia delante incómoda—, debería haber sabido que habrían leído los periódicos. La prensa de Dallas habló de James. Siento no habértelo advertido en cuanto me dijiste lo de la reserva.

—No importa, ¿tú estás bien? No será muy cómodo, si quieres nos vamos.

—No, no te haría eso y no sería justo para Fred y los demás —sólo tenía que no mostrarse muy animada y no parecer muy feliz de estar allí con él.

—Otra vez pensando en todos menos en ti misma. Aborrezco que no puedas relajarte y disfrutar de la cena como mereces.

—Tenemos la licencia, los anillos y una cena deliciosa. Nuestra copa está más que llena.

—¿Viniste aquí alguna vez con James?

Había anticipado esa pregunta y no quiso decepcionarlo.

—Paramos una vez a beber algo de vuelta de un partido de los Cowboy.

Jugaba su antiguo equipo y James estaba deseoso de alargar la noche para celebrar una victoria en la que él no había tenido nada que ver. Sobra decir que ya conduje yo el resto del camino y que no volví a traerlo jamás. Fred tuvo la delicadeza de perdonarme.

—Tienes en él a un admirador.

—El afecto es mutuo.

—Bueno —dijo mirando la carta—, dado que nos quedamos, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Después de alguna discusión, Edward pidió el cóctel caliente de calamares del golfo como entrante, mientras que ella pidió de nuevo los escalopes rebozados con maíz y la brocheta de ostras con muselina de mostaza. Después Edward pidió la ensalada de la casa aunque era escéptico sobre lo que sería el queso manchego y sobre si le gustaría el vinagre de jerez dulce con un toque de mango.

—Es un queso español hecho con leche de oveja —le explicó Bella—. Un antiguo muchacho de granja podrá con ello.

—También puedo con una hoja de lechuga iceberg empapada en Mil Islas y coronada con un par de tomates cherry.

Bella eligió los brotes de espinacas con roquefort, pacanas picantes y fresas. Edward discretamente le pidió que le diera alguna pacana y Bella deseó haber podido dárselas en al boca con su tenedor. Toda una fantasía de cena preboda.

Para terminar Edward pidió el entrecot Nueva York y ella costillar de cordero. El costillar era tan grande que acabó dándole a él la mitad.

—No vuelvas a casa diciendo que prefiero el cordero a la vaca —le advirtió Edward cuando la vio absorta mirándolo comerse a toda prisa las costillas de cordero—. Si los rancheros se enteran de eso, ni tú ni los Cuatro Jinetes podras evitar que me echen de la ciudad.

—Hasta ahora, el mejor que he comido ha sido en El Adobe Rosa, en Santa Fe —dijo ella—. Recuerdo que lo servían con calabaza y salsa de grosella negra —allí era con espinacas y queso de cabra.

—A mi madre le habría gustado. Le gustaba todo lo que llevara calabaza.

—Te lo prepararé cuando empiece a refrescar.

La mirada que le dedicó fue tan caliente como la chimenea, pero la sensación de estar siendo observada por el servicio hizo a Bella contenerse hasta que Edward recuperó los temas impersonales de conversación. La presión fue haciendo mella y Bella decidió pasar del postre cuando Edward le preguntó qué quería.

—Si no te importa —añadió ella.

—En absoluto —dijo antes de que llegara el camarero—. Estoy listo para irme. Por bonita que estés en este marco, prefiero la compañía de la mujer que se quita los zapatos en el coche.

Bella tosió discretamente cubierta con la servilleta para disimular la risa.

Pero una vez en el Mercedes y lejos ya del aparcacoches, dijo en voz alta sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Al menos has disfrutado de la comida? Siento que no haya sido la cena que esperabas.

—La comida era fantástica, y ningún tiempo pasado contigo es decepcionante —le aseguró.

Qué distinto era de James, pensó, aunque no le gustaba hacer comparaciones. Pero los cumplidos de James solían ser fríos, mientras que los de Edward los podía aceptar con placer y no sentir incomodidad entre ambos. De hecho aún no habían llegado a la interestatal cuando no sólo se había quitado los zapatos, sino que hacía un gran esfuerzo para permanecer despierta.

—Esto es una locura —dijo después de una serie de bostezos—. No he comido azúcar ni bebido alcohol, ¿por qué me quedo dormida?

—Se me ocurren unas pocas razones, sin contar el paquete que llevas dentro.

Deberías ir pronto a ver al médico por si te hacen falta vitaminas o algo.

—Es lo siguiente en la lista después de la boda.

—Una razón más para adelantarla. ¿Qué tal el martes? —al ver su cara de sorpresa, se encogió de hombros—. Tengo juicio el lunes, pero será sólo de un día. El martes lo tengo libre. También puedo llamar al juez de paz de Sherman o de Gainesville. Ambos son compañeros de póquer y guardarán el secreto.

—Sherman —dijo sin dudar—. Está más cerca y podemos llegar antes para una cena de celebración en casa.

—Eso no es justo, no puedes cocinar el día de tu boda… aunque sea una boda extraña.

—Ya te he dicho lo mucho que aprecio la buena comida en cualquier ocasión, pero soy hogareña. Puedo preparar algunas cosas anticipadamente y tú puedes hacer unos filetes a la parrilla mientras les doy el último toque.

—Eso suena mejor. Compro los filetes el fin de semana… y llevaré una maleta con lo que necesite antes de marcharnos a Sherman.

—Perfecto.

Eso era lo último que Bella recordaba haber dicho.

Lo siguiente fue una suave caricia en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos Edward se inclinaba a soltarle el cinturón de seguridad.

—Estarás más cómoda en la cama que en el coche —dijo él.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en el garaje.

—¡Edward, no deberías haberme dejado dormir todo el camino!

—No importa. Me gusta que estés lo bastante cómoda conmigo como para dormirte.

Era tan adorable que convertía su grosera conducta en un cumplido.

—¿Quieres entrar a tomarte un café… o una copa ya que estás cerca de casa? — dijo mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

Edward abrió con las llaves que ya le había dado ella.

—No, gracias. Pero si no te importa, me gustaría asegurarme de que en la casa todo está bien.

A Bella no le importó. Le había confesado que no ponía la alarma desde que estaban Eric y Molly. Molly podía olvidarse de la alarma y llevarse un susto si al entrar no la desconectaba. Aunque podía confiar en que Eric echara un ojo a la casa durante el día, a esa hora estaban dormidos.

Cuando Edward volvió, Bella había dejado el bolso en su habitación y la chaqueta en una silla al lado del armario. Edward sacó del bolsillo la bolsita de la joyería y la dejó en la encimera de la cocina.

—Está más segura aquí que en mi apartamento donde casi nunca hay nadie — dijo él.

—La pondré en un lugar seguro —dijo ella—. ¿De verdad que no quieres nada?

—Un beso de buenas noches… y que te metas en la cama antes de que te quedes dormida de pie.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza con la clara intención de besarla en la mejilla, Bella giró la cabeza para recibirlo con los labios. Edward abrió mucho los ojos y la miró y después, despacio, volvió a besarla. Bella sintió algo como burbujas de champán que le corría por las venas.

—Dulces sueños —murmuró él sin separar los labios.

—Igualmente.

Cuando cerró la puerta con cuidado después de salir, Bella se apoyó en la encimera y se cubrió el vientre con las manos.

—Oh, cariño —susurró—, ése era el postre que mamá necesitaba.

**ooooo**

El día de la boda, Edward se despertó en estado de alerta y deseando que ya fuera por la tarde. Cuando había llamado a Jasper Whitlock a Sherman el viernes por la mañana, el juez de paz había dicho entusiasmado: «¿Te vas a casar con la chica de Swan? ¿Y él no lo sabe? ¡Ven ahora mismo! Será tal placer que te perdono mis honorarios».

El apoyo era más que bienvenido considerando que Charlie había tratado de conseguir que Bella fuera a su rancho el sábado por la noche para hacer de anfitriona para lo que había descrito como «una cena de amigos». Resultó que uno de los invitados era Jacob Black, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Austin. Bella había declinado la invitación y Edward, que ya había llevado la maleta y unas cuantas cajas de cosas, oyó la volcánica respuesta de Charlie desde unos metros de distancia.

Sabía que Charlie tenía su carácter, pero jamás habría pensado que pudiera gritar y amenazar a su única hija de ese modo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quitarle el teléfono de las manos y darle un repaso. De hecho, Bella se fue al otro extremo de la cocina para evitar que lo hiciera.

—La próxima vez que pienses que esta boda es sólo para ayudarte a mantener el trabajo, piensa en esta llamada —dijo ella después de colgar.

—Conozco un poco a Jacob Black y sería como con James… haría lo que dijera mi padre para evitar sus gritos.

—Una vez que lleves el anillo —dijo dominando su ira—, será mejor que no le oiga tratarte de ese modo o lo meteré en una celda para que se calme.

—No puedes arrestarlo por bramar como uno de sus adorados toros —dijo un poco ansiosa.

—Estás embarazada —le recordó otra vez—, de su nieto. ¿Pretendes que espere a que abortes?

Después de esa llamada ni una manada de jabalíes habría conseguido que se marchara hasta que estuvo lista para meterse en la cama. Bella hizo una pizza improvisada que se comieron en el patio viendo los colibríes haciendo acrobacias alrededor de los comederos. Después caminaron hasta la caravana y charlaron con Eric y Molly y dieron unas manzanas a los caballos. Edward no se había sentido mejor desde que esperaba el inicio de su último año en el instituto… y había conseguido su permiso de conducir y su primer coche.

Y había llegado el martes y estaba a punto de tomar esposa. Le gustaba la antigua expresión. Le recordaba el modo de hablar de su madre y su gente. Ya todos habían muerto y llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Decir sí cambiaría eso.

—Sí —dijo saltando de la cama y con una sonrisa empezó a recorrer mentalmente la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de las dos que había quedado en recoger a Bella en su casa.

Horas más tarde, después de la llamada de Phil Dwyer porque alguien había pinchado las cuatro ruedas de su coche… quizá porque las cartas de su periódico no eran muy equilibradas, y después de que Charlie llamara para quejarse de que un toro de quince mil dólares había sido pintado de blanco y negro como una mofeta, Edward se dirigió a casa de Bella. Cuando llegó al tercer garaje y vio el Mercedes y que la puerta estaba abierta, experimentó al instante una sensación de hogar.

—Hola, cariño, estoy en casa —gritó alegre con la esperanza de que no se hubiera enterado de ninguna de las tonterías que habían sucedido en la ciudad y se hubiera reído.

Ella salió de inmediato de su cuarto con una bata corta de satén y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro. No llego tarde, ¿no?

—No te hagas el tonto, Edward. Me he enterado de lo de las ruedas de Dwyer y del toro de mi padre.

—Como no me has llamado, esperaba que estuvieras enfrascada en tu trabajo y te hubieras perdido la conmoción.

—Lo de las ruedas podría haber sido… si Phil no hubiera llamado a mi oficina para amenazarme con que si conseguía la más mínima prueba de que de algún modo yo estaba detrás de…

—¿Qué ha hecho qué? —interrumpió Edward—. ¿Por qué te culpa a ti?

—Porque me he unido a Levi en la protesta y he cancelado mi publicidad en el periódico también. Pero conoces a Dwyer, jamás diría eso. Dice que alguien vio un Volkswagen amarillo en la calle de su oficina la noche de los hechos. ¿Sabes la asistente de quién conduce un Volkswagen amarillo?

—Makenna —Makenna Darlington tenía cuarenta y tantos, divorciada, sólo usaba ropa sosa, zapatos cómodos y parecía no hablar nunca si no se le hacía una pregunta.

Que Makenna condujera un coche tan juvenil era algo que hizo sacudir la cabeza a Edward.

—¿Le has preguntado a ella si estaba involucrada?

—Claro que no. La oficina de correos está al otro lado de la calle y va allí al menos tres veces al día, a veces más. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí — se quitó la toalla y se sacudió el pelo que había protegido del agua de la ducha, después se frotó la cara con la toalla—. Lo que sí he hecho es preguntarle a Phil el nombre de su testigo, ni que decir tiene que se ha hecho el loco.

—Sabiendo los pocos amigos que tiene, apuesto a que ha sido su madre quien ha escrito las cartas —cansado de que Dwyer interfiriera con sus planes para el día, la recorrió con la mirada—. Un interesante vestido de novia… aunque no sé si quiero que nadie más lo vea.

—Muy gracioso. A que estoy preparada antes que tú —dijo con mucha dignidad.

Le ganó. Cuando volvió a la cocina ya estaba allí cubierta de encaje y satén haciendo que se quedara paralizado.

—Asombroso —murmuró.

—Gracias, pero esta pulsera tiene que desprenderse —dijo dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que se echaba el pelo por un lado—. ¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—La pulsera cuelga del vestido.

—Estate quieta —dijo sujetando con cuidado los finos hilos que se habían enredado en una pulsera de oro. Cuando la hubo soltado por completo, se acercó más y casi la besó en la nuca—. Como nuevo. Sólo hay un hilito fuera de su sitio.

—Gracias —dijo otra vez, pero casi sin aliento.

Parecía como si su lugar fuera la cima de una tarta y eso le hizo pensar que no iba a haber tarta. Aquello no era ni un simulacro del que debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida. Incluso los pendientes de diamantes y perlas que hacían juego con la pulsera parecían reliquias familiares auténticas. Hacían que se sintiera avergonzado por su sencilla alianza y pensó que no sólo se iba a casar con una heredera, se iba a casar con una princesa.

—Me encanta el traje —dijo ella fijándose en su nueva adquisición.

El traje lo había comprado para la boda de ella antes de haber decidido que no acompañaría al novio. No había tenido oportunidad de decírselo a James y no pensaba explicárselo a Bella. Se limitó a decir:

—Me alegro de que te guste. Si estás preparada, vamos a por los anillos y nos marchamos.

Cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no hacía nada más que juguetear con el bolso y se había alisado la falda unas cuantas veces.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No… bueno, un poco —lo miró—. ¿Y tú?

—Ni una poco, a menos que de repente agarres el picaporte de la puerta.

—No te preocupes por eso —se llevó una mano al vientre—. Sólo espero que no acabes arrepintiéndote de esto… o resentido conmigo.

—No pierdas el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Sherman, Edward entró en un aparcamiento y se detuvo delante de una floristería.

—Vuelvo en un minuto.

—¿Sí? —le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Bueno, ¿qué es una boda sin flores?

Volvió rápidamente con un delicado ramo de rosas sujetas por un lazo.

—¡Qué bonito! —dijo Bella con un gemido—. Es perfecto.

Edward se limitó a sonreír contento de haber podido hacer la ocasión un poco más especial. No tendría ni amigos ni familiares. Tenía la esperanza de que entendiera que él sabía lo que le costaba todo aquello a ella.

En el juzgado, Edward aparcó detrás como le había dicho Jasper Whitlock y se encontró en la puerta con su secretaria que los llevó hasta su oficina. Sonriendo ampliamente, Jasper estrechó la mano de Edward y besó en la mejilla a Bella.

—¡Dios! Espero que sepas la alegría que me da hacer esto —dijo Jasper.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso y la sonrisa de Bella se amplió.

—Apreciamos su tiempo y la discreción suya y de su personal.

Jasper estaba tan comprometido con la operación secreta, que había llevado a su despacho a su esposa para que actuase como testigo junto a su secretaria.

—No les diré cuánto tiempo hace que conozco a las dos —dijo mientras se las presentaba—. Mi esposa es Alice y su hermana es Bree.

Edward había hablado de la ceremonia con Jasper y sin entrar en detalles personales, le había pedido lo más sencillo. Así que el juez de paz apenas había empezado cuando dijo:

—Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, Los declaro marido y mujer.

Pudo besar a la novia.

Miró su hermoso rostro vuelto hacia arriba lleno de esperanza, lo agarró con las dos manos y rozó sus labios con los suyos una vez, dos veces y la tercera vez la besó deseando ver su corazón y ofreciéndole a ella el suyo.

—Enhorabuena, jefe y señora Cullen.

Las felicitaciones lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Firmaron los papeles y después Kim y Alice añadieron sus firmas.

—Me ha gustado mucho —dijo Alice con los ojos alegres—. El modo en que se miran y cómo se han besado ha sido como en las novelas románticas —sacó una cámara del bolso—. He visto que no han traído una para recordar el día. ¿Les importa si hago yo una foto?

—Se nos ha olvidado por completo —dijo Bella aún ruborizada por la descripción de Alice.

Con la dirección de Alice hicieron varias poses. Edward esperó que la de él detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos hubiera salido bien, quería ponerla en su mesa de la oficina.

—Llevará unas semanas, pero recibirás las copias por correo —dijo Jasper.

Se dirigieron al coche y una vez dentro se quedaron en silencio. Edward anhelaba abrazarla y volver a besarla, decirle que no lo sintiera, pero sólo pudo decir:

—Demasiado tarde.

—Ahora viene lo difícil —le corrigió ella. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No quieres ir derecha a decírselo, ¿verdad?

—Deberíamos, pero… ¿te importa si esperamos hasta mañana o pasado? Parece un error contaminar el día de la ceremonia.

—No voy a intentar convencerte —haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla como la veía, con las flores y el anillo.

De vuelta a casa hablaron y rieron. Bella le preguntó cómo había conocido a Jasper y Edward bromeó sobre cómo su mujer y su cuñada querían que lanzase el ramo porque Bree seguía soltera, pero Bella no había querido deshacerse de él.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron con otra sorpresa: una tarta con dos novios encima. Lo más gracioso era que Molly había pintado con un rotulador cafe el pelo rubio de la novia.

—Ahora ya entiendes por qué los quiero tanto —dijo Bella.

—Deberíamos invitarles a algo.

—Declinarán la invitación, pero voy a llamarles para darles las gracias y decirles que les guardaré un trocito para mañana —hizo un gesto con las flores—. ¿Por qué no te cambias y enciendes la parrilla? Te veo en un minuto.

Edward deseó que fuera un día de boda de verdad y poderla seguir a su habitación donde ambos se cambiarían de ropa al sol del final de la tarde, después harían el amor hasta que ambos se conocieran al tacto en la oscuridad, pero sabía que ya era una bendición estar donde estaba. Al menos ella estaba unida a él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente y conseguir su confianza.

Sabía que ella lo consideraba un amigo, con un poco de suerte su más querido amigo. Esa amistad envolvía un profundo amor.

Pero no era bastante. Dentro de Bella había una gran pasión y también quería eso. Lo había visto con frecuencia suficiente para haber provocado en él un deseo que lo roía. La había visto en esos misteriosos ojos cuando luchaba por los derechos de los demás o cuando hablaba de defender su trabajo. ¿Cómo podía dirigirla hacia él?

La idea le hizo recordar sus años de colegio cuando afrontaba un papel en blanco y se esperaba que escribiese una redacción. El inglés era su lengua materna, pero eso no hacía que las palabras fluyeran hacia el papel. A eso se añadía que siempre se las había arreglado con las mujeres, pero nunca había tenido que cortejar a una. No era arrogancia, sencillamente nunca había tenido una relación que le interesara más allá de la mutua gratificación. Como una mente perezosa, un corazón falto de ejercicio tenía sus claras desventajas.

Sabía una cosa seguro: no sólo quería seducir a Bella, quería lo que habían encontrado sus padres. Sucediera lo que sucediera, decidió, no sería porque no lo hubiera intentado lo bastante.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Bella a Edward mientras éste apagaba el motor de su coche patrulla.

La había recogido en casa diez minutos antes para la reunión que tenían con su padre a las diez, aunque Charlie no sabía que la cita era con los dos. A Edward le había sorprendido que a una hija se la tratase de un modo tan formal, y ella le había explicado que con su padre uno no podía presentarse sin avisar.

Charlie lo había dejado claro cuando había rechazado mudarse a la casa tras la muerte de su madre. El protocolo a ella le venía bien porque le ahorraba visitas inesperadas, aunque no tenía duda de que se presentaría en su casa si estuviera decidido a verla. Era triste reconocer que era la segunda razón por la que había puesto un sistema de puertas electrónico.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió él—. Que te enfrentes sola a esto no es una opción.

No era que no estuviera agradecida, era que ansiaba lo que habían tenido el día anterior: el ambiente tranquilo, el compañerismo mientras cocinaban juntos y se contaban la vida de los periodos en que habían estado separados por estudios o trabajo. Apenas era una noche convencional considerando que estaban de luna de miel, pero sabiendo cómo reaccionaría su padre, ansiaba poder hacer ir el reloj hacia atrás y tener unas pocas horas más a solas con Edward.

—Supongo que no habrás considerado dejar tu arma en el coche, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Pasemos cuanto antes por esto —dijo con una mirada tranquila.

Se quitaron los cinturones, salieron del coche y subieron juntos los cuatro escalones que llevaba a la veranda de la casa de dos plantas construida dos décadas después de El Álamo. La casa estaba reconocida como monumento histórico y se incluía en las guías turísticas de Cedar Grove.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que Bella llamara al timbre. Un hombre delgado con un traje negro y corbata a rayas negras y rojas hizo una escasa reverencia y se apartó para dejarles pasar.

—Señorita Swan, jefe Cullen.

—Hola, Quil —respondió Bella al mayordomo de su padre—. Me alegro de verte.

—Igualmente, señorita. Lo encontrará en el estudio.

—¿Está bien la señora Young? Hace mucho que no la veo por la ciudad.

—Se rompió un dedo del pie hace dos semanas, señorita. Yo hago la compra y los demás recados hasta que pueda ponerse zapatos normales otra vez.

—Lo siento, no tenía ni idea —no hacía falta decir que su padre no le había dicho nada—. Por favor, dile que he preguntado por ella y dale mis saludos —dijo—. Y házmelo saber si puedo hacer algo por cualquiera de los dos.

—Lo haré, gracias, señorita Bella.

Que usara su nombre era señal de que reconocía su sinceridad y preocupación, aunque apenas conocía a la señora Young, ya que había entrado a trabajar cuando ella ya no vivía en la casa.

Cruzaron el enorme vestíbulo y Bella no se detuvo a explicar a Edward la decoración, pero sí se detuvo delante de un retrato de cuerpo entero de su madre el día de su boda.

—Era guapa —murmuró él—.

A pesar de que era consciente de que Quil miraba, le acarició el brazo.

—Tienes la mano fría —la cubrió con la suya.

Bella iba a decir algo cuando se abrió una puerta de dos hojas. Giró sobre sí misma, se ajustó el bolso en el hombro y puso una sonrisa educada en los labios.

—Hola, papá, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Qué hace ése aquí? —preguntó mirando a Edward con los ojos entornados.

—Hemos venido a compartir algunas cosas contigo.

Aunque no era tan alto como Edward, seguía teniendo un impresionante físico a sus sesenta y dos años. Incluso entre sus canas aún asomaba algo de cabello castaño. Llevaba una chaqueta informal, una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros que podían engañar, pero una segunda mirada mostraba que era ropa hecha a medida para él, lo mismo que las botas negras.

—Sabes perfectamente que me has hecho creer que la reunión era sólo contigo —replicó Charlie con voz áspera—. Y tienes diez minutos antes de que me vaya.

—¿Vas al hospital?

—¿Para qué demonios? —preguntó dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados y volviendo a su despacho.

—Para purgarte de lo que sea que hace que parezcas una fosa séptica rebosante.

Se dio la vuelta y pareció que iba a incluirla en su menú, pero estalló en una carcajada.

—Sea lo que sea lo que quieres —dijo señalándola a ella—, esa salida va a hacer que te cueste un diez por ciento más.

—Pues suerte que tenemos, porque no hemos venido a negociar —replicó Bella—. ¿Qué tal tu cena?

—Bien, y no gracias a ti. Chelsea Jones accedió amablemente a ocupar tu lugar.

Chelsea tenía doce años más que ella y siempre aceptaba las invitaciones de Charlie cuando iba a estar Jacob Black, así que la cena no debía de haber sido fácil. Tenía una tienda de ropa, Chelsea's Ladies, para mujeres como ella: ricas, exigentes y siempre a la búsqueda de pastos más verdes. Por mucho que ella intentaba apoyar el comercio local no entraría en esa tienda a menos que viera salir humo y no pudiera llamar a emergencias.

—Vale, admito que ganas este asalto —dijo Charlie—, reconozco que tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward y yo sólo queríamos decírtelo antes de hacer el anuncio formal: nos hemos casado.

Miró primero a uno y después a otro.

—Al infierno.

Bella alzó la mano izquierda para que pudiera ver el anillo.

—Y antes de que digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, te informo de que estoy embarazada.

—¿De él?

—Cuidado —le advirtió Edward.

Charlie se alejó de ellos con los puños apretados.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —rugió finalmente.

Era imposible saber a quién de los dos se había dirigido, pero a Bella le dio igual.

—Si nos estás acusando a cualquiera de los dos de algo —empezó—, por favor recuerda que los dos tenemos unos años y no necesitamos la bendición del Vaticano del oeste. Pero si te diriges a mí en particular, considera que podría decirte lo mismo por hacer un préstamo privado a James a mis espaldas.

—¿Te lo contó? —preguntó su padre sorprendido.

—Justo antes de que yo rompiera nuestro compromiso.

—¿Por qué hiciste semejante tontería? —apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué mi no muy sutil acusación te resulta tan fácil de despreciar? — sacudió la cabeza—. Mi madre no hubiera soñado con darte una razón para que dudaras de ella.

—No mezcles peras con manzanas. Tu madre apenas tenía veinte años cuando nos casamos. James era un hombre, no un muchacho.

—¿No irás a decirme que la edad te da derecho a mentir y a ser infiel? Pobre mamá —dijo casi para sí misma—. Ha debido de pasarlo peor de lo que había imaginado.

Charlie rodeó la gran mesa de roble y se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón de cuero.

—Eso no es justo.

—La verdad es incómoda, padre.

Charlie miró durante unos segundos por la ventana con la mandíbula apretada. Bella una vez había pensado que era tan guapo como Robert Redford, sin embargo, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ninguna de sus cualidades.

Charlie se volvió y clavó su mirada en Edward.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que decir?

—A usted, nada. Pero podría darle la bendición a su hija.

—Primero marcaría con la S tu taimada piel.

—Eso estaría bien si pensara que lo hace porque ella le preocupa y sólo por eso. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo cree que le funcionará pisarle el cuello?

—Por qué tú…

Cuando Charlie se puso de pie de un salto, Bella se colocó en su línea de visión.

—Edward es el hombre menos manipulador que podrías encontrarte. Lo que menos te gusta. ¿Es por eso que James tenía todo tu apoyo? Parecía más hijo tuyo que yo tu hija.

—Tienes que estar embarazada —escupió Charlie—, te estás volviendo emocional.

Edward la agarró con cuidado de los codos.

—Hemos terminado aquí, vamos —dijo Edward.

—Esta ha sido una visita de cortesía —dijo Bella—, pero escucha una cosa: métete lo más mínimo en mi vida o sigue apoyando esas imbecilidades que se mueven en la ciudad para quitarle su puesto a Edward y te aseguro que Aro y Sulpicia no serán las únicas personas que sabrán lo que sudaba James para ocultar sus errores en los negocios —una parte era un farol, pero resultó.

—¿Arruinarías la reputación del hombre con quien se suponía que ibas a casarte? —dijo su padre perdiendo parte de su arrogancia.

—Ya lo hacía muy bien él sólito. Pero lo que es despreciable es que estuvieras deseando verme encerrada en un matrimonio que me hubiera roto el corazón. Eso no lo olvidaré ni lo perdonaré fácilmente.

Se marchó con Edward agradeciendo que no hubiera ni rastro de Quil, aunque sospechó que no estaría muy lejos. No dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron en el coche y ya casi fuera del rancho.

—Recuérdame que no te arrincone nunca —dijo Edward sin entonación.

Cerrar los ojos no fue suficiente. Gimiendo, Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Tiene razón, me pongo emocional cuando debería estar calmada y concentrada.

—Has estado fantástica.

—Tú tienes que decir eso, estás de mi lado.

—No, una boda no significa apoyo incondicional, sobre todo a una mala idea… y no digo que ésta lo fuera. Pero hay que reconocer que esta reunión te ha costado.

Admiro tu fuerza. Has vivido bajo ese techo casi dos décadas y has visto la pila de cuerpos de sus enemigos amontonados en los juicios por quiebras y en los cementerios. Tengo que reconocer que hace tiempo pensaba que eras un poco niña exploradora. Ya había cambiado de opinión, pero mi respeto por ti ha crecido hasta tener el tamaño de un océano.

Bella no quería que sus cumplidos le importasen mucho, pero se sentía muy expuesta por haber dicho tantas cosas delante de él.

—Así que exploradora… Supongo que un abrazo es un abrazo.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Estaban fuera de la vista del rancho y Edward giró por un camino lateral, paró el coche y se soltó el cinturón; después soltó el de Bella y la sentó en su regazo.

—Edward… —dijo en un jadeo—. Esto es una locura.

—O esto, o te llevo a urgencias para asegurarme de que la tensión no va a hacerte saltar las arterias.

La echó un poco hacia atrás, buscó la boca con la suya y la besó del modo que deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Ella respondió de inmediato, sus labios se abrieron y su espalda se arqueó mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza. Olía como el paraíso, su tacto era como un sueño, y su sabor llegó a su cabeza más rápido que una copa de licor.

—A lo mejor sí tienes que llevarme al hospital —dijo ella.

—¿Te he hecho daño al levantarte?

—No más de un par de chichones. Me refería al beso.

—Estoy quebrantando mi norma de no aprovecharme.

—No. Tú dijiste que este acuerdo podría ser cualquier cosa que quisiera que fuera. Me ha gustado el beso, Edward, me ha gustado mucho.

—Espero que lo digas en serio porque quiero repetirlo.

Al segundo beso ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Eso hizo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el duro torso de él y pudo sentir sus corazones latiendo al unísono mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza lánguida como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Bella sintió su cuerpo arder como si el aire acondicionado no estuviera encendido y fuera agosto en lugar de mayo. Deseó estar en casa en lugar de donde estaban para poder hacer algo más que recorrer su espalda con las manos y sentir el tormento de los extremos de los dedos de él en los bordes de sus pechos. Anheló sentir su piel tocando la de ella, y su aliento…

—Tengo que responder a eso —dijo Edward con un suspiro.

—¿Responder a qué?

—Quieren algo en el despacho.

En ese momento ella oyó un discreto clic y se dio cuenta de que era un micrófono. Trató de volver a su sitio, pero él no la dejó y buscó por debajo del borde de su falda hasta dar con el micrófono.

—Adelante, Seth, cambio.

—Jefe, el señor Dwyer está aquí.

Edward intercambió una mirada con Bella y después miró el reloj del salpicadero.

—Estoy allí en veinte minutos. Dile que le llamo si no puede esperar.

—Cambio y corto.

Mientras Seth conversaba con el editor de periódico, Edward ayudó a Bella a volver a su asiento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro —dijo ella.

—Ese tipo es el más inoportuno del planeta.

Su voz era tan suave como sus caricias, pero ella se sorprendía de hasta dónde había deseado llegar… en cualquier camino, ¡a la luz del día!

—Tengo que ir a la oficina de todos modos —se recolocó el pelo y deseó que el corazón le dejara de latir de ese modo.

Dwyer esperaría, le dijeron por la emisora.

—Vale, nos vemos a las once como tarde.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta —dijo ella una vez hubo cortado él la comunicación—. ¿Supones que mi padre le ha llamado en cuanto hemos salido?

—No ha tenido tiempo de urdir un plan y mandar a Phil a la comisaría. Esto es otra cosa. Por favor, dime que estás bien.

—Estoy bien —le dedicó una brillante mirada.

—No, no lo estás —le puso una mano en la mejilla y ella apoyó la cara—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿He ido demasiado deprisa?

—No somos preadolescente en su primera cita —dijo sarcástica más con ella misma que con él.

—No, por suerte, no —sólo podía mirar sus labios—. Me veré obligado a escuchar a Phil y a alguno más el resto del día… y sólo podré pensar en ti.

—Mi padre tenía razón —dijo ella irritada—. Soy todo hormonas.

—Olvídate de tu padre. No tiene un… —juró entre dientes—. No podemos tener esta conversación ahora —metió la marcha atrás y salió del camino.

Bella sonrió al ver lo bruscamente que conducía. No podía reprocharle el sentirse frustrado con ella. Tampoco ella estaba muy feliz consigo misma.

—¿Tienes que ir a la oficina? —preguntó él un par kilómetros más adelante—.

Creo que te haría bien tomarte el día libre.

—No puedo. Tengo que preparar una reunión de después de comer. Es un nuevo cliente.

—Entonces al menos prométeme que llamarás al médico.

—Lo he hecho antes de que me recogieras. No puede verme hasta la semana que viene —lo miró con gesto de disculpa—. Estoy bien, Edward. Siento preocuparte.

Cuando la dejó en casa y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida, giró la cabeza en el último segundo y el beso apenas le rozó la mejilla.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo ella saliendo del coche a toda prisa.

Al ver que él iba a decir algo, cerró de un portazo y corrió a su propio coche.

**ooooo**

Edward puso el aire acondicionado al máximo de vuelta a la ciudad. Si hubiera tenido un vaso con hielos se lo hubiera echado en el regazo. Dejaría que Dwyer y toda la comisaría pensaran lo que quisieran cuando lo vieran entrar mojado.

Deseaba y se preocupaba y ninguna de las dos sensaciones era agradable. ¿Por qué se había marchado Bella tan fría y distante? Eso no eran las hormonas. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad cuando le decía que estaba bien? No habría respondido como lo que había hecho si no lo estuviera.

Paciencia, se dijo. Llevaba casado un día y ya tenía que recordarse ese juramento. Había sido la delicadeza de su ropa lo que casi lo había vuelto loco. La blusa era tan fina como un velo, el sujetador tan fino como una mantilla de encaje. Sus pezones eran una tentación. Cuando se había abierto la chaqueta los había visto tan claramente. Al margen de lo que quisiera que hubiera hecho que no le hubiera dado un beso de despedida, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Tenía que conformarse con eso.

A Phil Dwyer no le gustó tener que esperar. Cuando Edward entró en la comisaría, saltó sobre él como una jirafa que protege su charca, cabeza pequeña y cuello delgado y miembros desgarbados.

—Hay acusaciones de que usas un vehículo de la ciudad para cosas personales —afirmó.

Le dio igual la presencia de Seth, quien le dedicó una mirada de sufrimiento, dado que la voz de Dwyer era como un megáfono y Seth trataba de atender una llamada de radio. Riley Biers incluso salió de su oficina.

Si Edward sabía algo era que no era culpable de nada, excepto de ir y volver a su casa.

—Si vienes de pesca, estás perdiendo el tiempo —dijo recogiendo los mensajes telefónicos que Seth le entregaba y caminando en dirección a su oficina.

—Tengo registrado que el cinco, el siete y después el diez y ayer no volviste a tu apartamento hasta tarde o no volviste —lo miró con sus gafas sin montura—. ¿Puedes demostrar que estos registros no son ciertos?

Una vez detrás de su mesa, Edward lo miró.

—¿Registros? Querrás decir anotaciones, Phil. ¿O estás malgastando el dinero del periódico en un detective?

Un poco cortado porque Edward le corrigiera, Phil agitó una mano en el aire.

—Ha sido una mañana ajetreada y no he hablado con precisión. Es un registro personal y no revelaré mis fuentes.

—¿Qué haces, poner a tu madre con una bolsa de palomitas con queso en el aparcamiento del edificio de mi apartamento? —si había hecho a su suegra escribir cartas al director favorables a sus editoriales, quién sabía qué más podía haberle pedido a la pobre mujer.

—Harías bien en tomarte esto en serio… y apreciar la oportunidad que te doy de defenderte.

—Siempre te tomo en serio, Phil. Por eso te digo con completa franqueza que mi vehículo no estaba en uso después de hora en esas fechas.

—Ni siquiera has mirado tu agenda.

—No me hace falta. Para mí ésos son días memorables —se recostó en el asiento—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—No pareces ver la importancia de esto… voy a publicar un editorial con las críticas de quienes sienten que tu forma de llevar el trabajo deja un mal sabor de boca en algunas personas.

—Eso es prerrogativa tuya, aunque te diré que estoy profundamente decepcionado.

—Y yo puedo decir que no te ha interesado defenderte a ti mismo.

—El informe de la autopsia de James Witherdale ha llegado esta mañana —señaló un sobre que había sobre la mesa. No se lo había dicho a Bella porque no quería ponerla más nerviosa antes de ver a Charlie—. El examen médico dice que se rompió el cuello por las vueltas que dio el vehículo. Si hubiera tenido sólo una fractura parcial y hubiera tenido éxito en mi intento de sacarlo, podría acusarme de homicidio involuntario. Pero como han sido las cosas, lo único que tienes son las quejas de una mujer que andaba enredada con un hombre comprometido. Sigue con eso y vas a hacer un completo ridículo. Lo demás que te queda son críticas de gente que no me importa o con la que no estoy de acuerdo con su política. Eso no es algo para despedirme.

—¿La prensa puede tener una copia de ese informe?

—No antes de que comparta los resultados con sus allegados.

—¿Qué tasa de alcoholemia tenía?

—Después de que hable con la familia, Phil —hizo un gesto de fastidio.

En cuanto Phil salió de su oficina, Edward marcó el número de Bella. No quería hacer esa llamada… no después de lo insatisfactoriamente que se habían separado, pero tenía miedo de que Phil la llamase pidiéndole unas declaraciones. No podía no avisarla.

—Consultaría Swan—empezó una áspera voz—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Makenna, soy el jefe Cullen. ¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Swan?

—Oh, sí, señor, acaba de entrar. Un momento, por favor.

Bella tardó un tiempo en atender el teléfono, lo bastante para hacerle pensar si lo estaba evitando.

—¿Sí? —oyó finalmente.

—Siento molestarte recién llegada. ¿Hay alguien contigo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Quería adelantarme a Phil. Temía que llegara antes que yo. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada que no supieras o sospecharas, pero no quiero que te pille desprevenida. Ha llegado el informe de la autopsia. En realidad estaba aquí esta mañana, pero creía que no era momento de decírtelo.

—Ya.

—Bella, se rompió el cuello por el impacto —del otro lado llegó un sonido apenas audible—. Maldita sea, siento decírtelo así. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Tienes razón, estaba preparada, pero aun así es un golpe.

—Lo es. Dwyer quería saber su tasa de alcoholemia. Le he dicho que no habría más información hasta que hablase con sus allegados. Ahora voy a llamar a Aro.

—Sí, gracias. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

—No, claro que no —miró el informe—. Superaba ampliamente el límite de alcohol, Bella. Más de lo que yo pensaba, así que seguramente había estado bebiendo en otro sitio.

—No quiero escuchar más, Edward. Tengo… tengo que salir de aquí.

—Voy para allá.

—No, tienes que trabajar…

El teléfono se quedó mudo y a Edward se le cayó el corazón a los pies, no podía saber si había colgado a propósito o si se había mareado. En un momento estaba fuera de su despacho y dirigiéndose a la puerta desde donde dijo a Seth:

—Salgo por una emergencia, puedes localizarme en la radio.

—¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Algo?

No, dile a Riley que el informe de la autopsia de Witherdale está encima de mi mesa… sólo puede verlo él. Si alguien llama con eso, dale largas.

Edward volvió a casa justo cuando se cerraba la puerta del primer garaje.

Abrió con su mando la tercera y vio a Bella en la puerta sacando las llaves.

Cuando lo vio se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo de papel y se dio la vuelta.

Edward apenas había apagado el coche cuando ya salía de él.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas ir el baño primero?

—No, ya he estado allí, ahora sólo estoy mortificada.

—No lo estés. Has estado dirigiéndote hacia esto desde el principio y funcionando sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad. Es sorprendente que hayas aguantado lo que lo has hecho —la rodeó con un brazo y abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro le quitó el bolso y lo dejó en la barra, después la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —dijo con un gemido.

—Shh. Todo va a ir bien.

Era la primera vez que entraba en ese lado de la casa. Apenas se fijó en los bonitos colores Santa Fe y los muebles de cerezo, pero el brillante sol que iluminaba la habitación hasta dar dolor de cabeza inmediatamente le preocupó.

En cuando la dejó en la cama, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las persianas. Convirtió la habitación en un oasis de sombra.

Volvió a la cama y vio que Bella estaba en posición fetal.

—Deja que te ponga más cómoda —le quitó las sandalias de tacón y después siguió con la chaqueta—. Ya está. Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Quieres que llame a Molly?

—¡No! Sólo se preocupará. Estaré bien en cuanto descanse unos minutos.

Edward lo dudó a la vista del cansancio que había en su voz. No podía soportarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos hasta que acabó acunándola. Pensó que las cosas irían bien… y entonces ella se echó a llorar.

Edward no podía soportar el sonido desgarrador de su llanto. No podía imaginar lo que sentía, atrapada en un mundo en el que sabía que su prometido no la quería, un padre en el que no podía confiar y una madre muerta que no podía consolarla. Sus palabras serían completamente inadecuadas en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era mecerla y esperar a que el arrepentimiento por su matrimonio no fuera parte de ese mundo.

—Pensarás que es horrible —dijo ella luchando por recuperar el control—, pero sólo puedo pensar en que… podía habernos matado a los dos. A todos.

Edward no podía dejar que sus pensamientos la llevaran por ahí, pero ella tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía razón, en cuanto le había dado la noticia de su embarazo, James debería haber conducido con más cuidado, más aún, haber parado y esperado a que llegara él para que la llevara a casa. El problema era que James no podía soportar que nada ni nadie fuera más importante que él.

Bella tenía razón, habría sido el perfecto yerno de Charlie. Después de perder a su madre, ése seguramente sería el peor día de su vida.

—Tienes que cuidarte, corazón —dijo acariciándole el pelo—. No cuidarte puede hacer daño al bebé tanto como todo los demás.

—Tienes razón —respiró entrecortada—. Supongo que es que me vuelvo a sentir traicionada, y enfadada. También conmigo misma.

—Buena idea —la besó en el pelo—. Después de todo tú eres la que siempre juzga todo con claridad y nunca se equivoca.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de eso —dijo entre risas.

Tras salir de esa trampa psicológica, parecía más fuerte. Era el momento de arrancarle otra concesión.

—¿Vas a cambiar la cita que tenías esta tarde?

—No sería justo con ese pobre hombre no hacerlo. De hecho, podría decir a Makenna que cierre pronto y que se acercara para contarle lo que pasa.

—Es tu mano derecha —dijo pensando que era una buena noticia—. Tiene que saber que estás embarazada —eso le permitiría saber que alguien más estaba pendiente de ella.

—Makenna es poco convencional y difícil de comprender, pero incluso ella seguro que se lo toma mejor si primero le digo que me he casado. Le diré lo del embarazo el mes que viene.

Eso podía ser una buena idea incluso aunque ella no pretendiera que pensara que él era el padre. Iba a tener que escuchar muchas críticas también por la boda secreta.

—Entonces empezaré a hacer que se sepa en mi oficina también. Seth me ha mirado con los ojos muy abiertos cuando me he marchado —le dijo y de pronto sintió la necesidad de acercarse a la radio por si había una emergencia.

—Tienes que volver, pero quiero que sepas que aprecio esto.

—Mientras no estés mal conmigo… me refiero a lo de esta mañana.

Bella se soltó y se sentó en la cama, se secó los ojos, lo miró un segundo y después apartó la mirada.

—No quería resultar una… provocadora, Edward.

—¿Cómo has descubierto que lo eras?

—Me he dado cuenta de que… mi… conducta te había dejado… incómodo.

—Excitado.

—¡Sólo ha pasado una semana desde el funeral!

Sabía exactamente dónde quería llegar ella… como cualquier otra persona que se hubiera enfrentado a la experiencia de la vida y la muerte.

—Lo que te pasa es natural —dijo él—. Aunque me gustaría pensar que yo he tenido algo que ver.

—Claro que sí, eso es lo que hace las cosas peores.

—¿Peores?

—Más difíciles de aceptar. Valoro tu opinión sobre mí, Edward. No quería que pensases que no sentía lo que hacía, que si hubiera… ya sabes.

—¿Has bajado la guardia con alguien más? —si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por cómo seguía maltratándose a sí misma, se habría echado a reír por cómo hablaba de sexo sin utilizar la terminología adecuada. La abrazó y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza—. Lo sabía. Pero es agradable oírlo de todos modos.

—Eso es bueno porque no podría soportarlo si tú…

—Estoy aquí para ti. Sé que vas a pasar por cambios y que habrá… —Peleas.

—Iba a decir tensión sexual, pero como eres una mujer salvaje, estaba preocupado por disparar tu libido y tener que detenerte antes de que te desnudes.

Bella gimió, se separó de él y se encontró con su malévola mirada.

—Eres horrible —dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

Estaba guapa, incluso con la nariz roja y los ojos como un mapache.

—Bella, prométeme que no me harás tener que adivinarlo todo. Si necesitas que te abrace, te abrazaré. Darse una ducha fría después es más fácil que tratar las úlceras provocadas por no saber por qué me excluyes de tu vida.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte? —se apoyó en él.

—No seas pelota, tengo mis limitaciones. No me pidas que me quede mirando cuando trates de evitar tus ansias de frutos secos y helados.

—Vaya, eso no parece ni remotamente tentador. Gracias —añadió tranquila.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo besó en los labios.

—Otra vez, por favor —dijo él con los ojos cerrados.

Hizo lo que le pedía, demorándose un poco más esa vez.

—Mejor —tuvo que tragar porque estaba empezando a subirle la temperatura— . Soy, después de todo, el hombre que va a soportar verte verde por los mareos por la mañana y a quien le pidas que te dé un masaje la espalda cuando estés descompensada.

—No necesariamente, listillo. Tengo citas concertadas con un masajista de la ciudad para varios años —dijo sin separar los labios de los de él—. Como el yoga, es algo preventivo.

Antes de que pudiera separarse, la besó de un modo que hizo que deseara que acariciara el resto de su cuerpo. Sus suaves sonidos de agrado hicieron que la tumbara en la cama y él se acostara a su lado.

—Te están llamando, jefe.

Edward se dio cuenta de que era así. Seth estaba dando unos discretos toques a la radio antes de hacer un requerimiento verbal. Con un suspiro, Edward se puso en pie.

—Supongo que sabes a donde me dirijo —dijo él.

—¿Volverás para cenar? Estoy pensando en llamar a Molly después de todo.

Podríamos hacer algo rico.

Realmente ella necesitaba descansar, pero un rato tranquilo con la dulce Molly también sería bueno.

—O un crucero del Caribe ha perdido el rumbo y se dirige hacia la ciudad, o aquí estaré.

—Nos vemos entonces.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**torrespera172 **

**Mar91 **

** OnlyRobPatti **

** tulgarita **

** twifanlight07 **


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Bella no tuvo náuseas por la mañana. Lo que sí desarrolló fue una apetencia extrema por los sabores del sudoeste y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entregarse a ellos tres veces al día. Para el Cuatro de Julio había dado una vuelta completa al archivador de recetas de su madre y otros tres libros de cocina especializada que tenía. Estaba mirando un recetario por Internet cuando entró Molly con un manojo de rosas del jardín.

—¿Qué te parece huachinango al horno con jalapeños? —le preguntó—. Se me hace la boca agua.

Molly abrazó las flores contra el pecho.

—Los jalapeños hacen que me ardan las manos —dijo con cuidado y un poco de ansiedad—. Podemos pedirle a Eric que los recoja él. Hay muchos en el huerto, pero está ocupado con los caballos.

—Oh, cariño, puedo ir yo a por ellos. Sólo me preguntaba si soy yo o mi gusto loco quien hace que la receta suene apetitosa.

Edward y ella iban a una comida campestre en el parque de la ciudad y se pedía a los asistentes que aportaran algún plato al bufé. Edward no quería ir, ya estaba trabajando en el desfile de la ciudad y por la noche lo haría en los fuegos artificiales. Y aunque algunos se habían tomado la noticia de su boda con calma, incluso algunos con alivio porque les parecían mejor pareja, otros estaban más negativos que nunca. Además, el congelador de un cliente se había estropeado y había unos cuantos huachinangos que tenía que utilizar rápidamente.

—Voy a poner las rosas en agua —dijo Molly dejándolas en la encimera al lado de la pila—. Después voy contigo con la azada.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Bella curiosa.

—Eric vio una culebra ayer en el huerto. Vigilaré por si va a por ti.

—No me dan miedo las serpientes que no son venenosas —dijo Bella con una carcajada—. ¿Estás segura de que no era venenosa?

—Sí, sacó un libro y me enseñó una foto. Espero que se haya ido. A mí me pareció una cobra —dijo con una expresión peregrina—. Eric es muy inteligente. Lee todo el tiempo.

—Y es un buen marido y ranchero. No dejaría que una serpiente mala anduviese por ahí sabiendo que tú sales al jardín —la tranquilizó acariciándole el hombro—. Vale, ocúpate de las flores y, si no te importa, lava el pescado otra vez, yo iré a por los pimientos.

—¿Después meto el pescado en la nevera otra vez?

—No, déjalo escurriendo en la pila. Empezaremos a prepararlo en cuanto vuelva —las tareas más sencillas a veces eran un problema para Molly, pero podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando tenía la rutina aprendida.

Ya fuera, vio a Eric limpiando la cuadra de _Desiree_, la yegua gris preñada.

La había dejado suelta en uno de los apriscos mientras él se afanaba en su tarea.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. Aprecio que hagas eso hoy, pero espero que te tomes el resto del día libre, es fiesta.

—La señorita D me siguió ayer todo el día dando con la pata en el suelo.

No más retraso.

—Creo que te está entrenando tan bien a ti como tú a ella. Molly me ha dicho que viste una culebra en el huerto. Sólo quiero saber si era de las venenosas.

—No. Sabía que saldría, así que he echado un vistazo. He encontrado dos tomates con gusanos. Buen cebo para pescar. Molly y yo iremos a por algo luego para cenar —a su mujer le encantaba el pescado.

—Gracias, Eric. Me malcrías. ¿Vas a ir esta noche a ver los fuegos?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Iremos en la camioneta a comer en un prado. Mejores vistas.

—¡Qué romántico! Los envidio. Voy a hacer compañía al jefe, dado que tiene que estar allí. Hasta luego.

Recogió unos cuantos pimientos y volvió a la cocina donde Molly hablaba consigo misma y retorcía un trapo hasta hacerlo casi un nudo. Bella dejó la cesta en la mesa y se quitó los guantes.

—¿Qué problema hay, Molly?

—Lo he hecho mal. Debería haber dejado que contestara el contestador, pero quería ayudar. Tú estás ocupada y yo había acabado con las flores y le daba un baño al pescado.

—¿Te ha confundido la llamada?

—Le he pedido a la señora que no hablara tan deprisa. Se enfadó y me ha llamado eso…

Bella le quitó el paño de las manos y la abrazó. Sabía exactamente lo que le había llamado: idiota. Molly había oído muchas veces esa palabra de su novio, incluso antes del accidente. Los médicos habían llegado a la conclusión de que era lo único que le quedaba memorizado de ese episodio, aunque no tuviese ningún recuerdo del hombre.

—Lo siento, Molly, cariño. Ha sido muy grosera. ¿Recuerdas quién ha llamado?

—Alguien por S. No lo recuerdo.

—¿Era Sulpicia? —había aprendido a entender cómo funcionaba su cabeza. —¡Eso es!

¿Por qué demonios llamaba Sulpicia? Su último encuentro en la ciudad, días después de que hubieran hecho pública su boda, había sido, como mínimo, forzado.

Sulpicia había actuado como si hubiera ofendido a toda la saga de los Witherdale. Bella había tenido que recurrir a la educación que le había enseñado su madre para no decirle que hasta pocas semanas antes ella era la esposa de un hombre que no hacía nada más que poner excusas para no encontrar un empleo. Mientras que ella se dedicaba a limpiar casas, el señor Witherdale recorría las cafeterías diciendo lo mal que estaba el país. El año anterior James le había encontrado un trabajo en el ayuntamiento, pero con la cualificación que tenía Aro sólo podía quemar gasolina dando vueltas con la camioneta municipal. Ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a una señal de stop sin provocar un atasco. Lo más ofensivo de todo era oír los chismes que Aro iba propagando de que el retraso en el informe de la autopsia de James se debía a que Edward presionaba al médico para que falseara el informe para quitarse de encima la atención que había puesta en él. Bella deseaba fervientemente que los Witherdale olvidaran para siempre que habían estado a punto de ser familia política. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que llamara Sulpicia?

—¿Por qué no le llevas a Eric algo frío para beber? —sugirió a Molly—. Casi ha terminado de poner cómoda a _Desiree_ y hace mucho calor.

—Le gusta la limonada que me enseñaste a hacer. ¿Le llevo un poco? —Buena idea.

En cuanto Molly salió por la puerta de atrás con un vaso para su marido, se encerró en su despacho y buscó el teléfono de los Witherdale. Marcó y sonó dos veces antes de que una voz grabada le dijera que ese número ya no estaba en servicio. El número nuevo era el del rancho, que marcó.

Mientras esperaba, se preguntó por qué habían tardado tanto los Witherdale en mudarse allí.

—Residencia Witherdale.

—Soy Bella —dijo a Sulpicia—. Entiendo que has llamado.

—Qué bien que devuelvas la llamada tan pronto —dijo Sulpicia educada pero con su inconfundible tono de superioridad—. No estaba segura de que te dieran el mensaje.

Esa mujer empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—Seguramente se te ha olvidado lo que te he contado sobre Molly —empezó decidida a estar tranquila—. Sufrió graves heridas como consecuencia de una mala relación. Tuvo una recuperación difícil y requirió mucha rehabilitación, pero es capaz de dar recados cuando se le da la oportunidad.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo tras un extraño silencio—, lo recuerdo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Bueno, no te entretengo. ¿Qué querías? —replicó Bella.

—Bueno, como podrás imaginarte, hemos pasado un enorme estrés desde que heredamos la finca de James. Como James era soltero y la casa no se había limpiado bien desde no sé cuándo, puedes imaginarte el estado de todo.

Bella miró al techo y deseó tener más paciencia. James tenía contratadas a tres hermanas, una de ellas la esposa del mayoral, que iban todas las semanas a limpiar la casa. Por el contrario, sus tíos habían vivido siempre en la misma caseta de una habitación a las afueras de la ciudad. Y aunque el sitio estaba bastante limpio en comparación con otros, cuando llovía con fuerza un río corría por debajo de la casa que no tenía cimientos y guardaba un precario equilibrio.

—No conozco el nombre de la persona que limpiaba allí regularmente, Sulpicia —dijo Bella—. Pero sé que estaba emparentada con alguien que trabaja allí. Pregúntale al capataz de James. Él lo sabe, pero si necesitas referencias de alguien, puedo dártelas.

—Primero tengo que hacer un inventario de lo que hay, no puedo dejar que entren extraños aquí. Quien dices, ¿tiene referencias que pueda comprobar?

«Dios», pensó Bella, «se está tomando en serio el papel de dama de estancia».

Estaba segura de que Sulpicia había despedido a las chicas en cuanto había llegado.

—No estoy segura —respondió—. Tendrás que preguntárselo cuando llegue el momento. ¿Quieres algo más?

—Ya que te tengo al teléfono, hay un pequeño asunto que quiero aclarar contigo. Ahora que ya hemos terminado con todo lo del juzgado, Aro insiste en que me quede con las joyas de la familia Witherdale.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios. ¿Sería consciente Sulpicia de la excitación que transmitía con su voz, de su incontenible placer?

—Eso parece completamente legal y justificado —respondió.

—¿Sí? Bueno, gracias, Bella. Supongo que también comprendes que, si se encuentran algo… me refiero al lugar del accidente…, tendrán que dárnoslo a nosotros.

A Bella le quedó claro que toda la conversación pretendía llegar a ese punto.

—Sulpicia, las autoridades desde el principio tienen instrucciones mías de hacer exactamente eso, y si por casualidad alguien se olvida, te lo reenviaré a ti. Ahora tengo que ir a ver el horno. Cuídate.

Colgó y se dio cuenta de que sentía lástima de esa mujer. Su grosería con Molly no podía perdonarla, pero Sulpicia indudablemente pensaba que el dinero y la propiedad le abrirían puerta a mejores relaciones sociales. Iba a darse cuenta de que todo era un poco más complicado.

Cuando Molly volvió sonriente de nuevo, las dos metieron el pescado relleno en el horno. Se estaban lavando las manos cuando oyeron la puerta del garaje. Edward estaba en casa.

—Algo huele realmente bien —dijo al entrar en la cocina.

Como siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, Bella sintió que su mundo se llenaba de paz y el bienestar inundaba su cuerpo. Parecía acalorado y un poco cansado, pero le brillaron los ojos cuando le hizo un guiño.

—¡Pescado! —anunció Molly con los ojos muy abiertos—. Al horno y picante. Bella le ha puesto chiles del huerto, cosechados por ella. También los ha picado y sólo se ha lavado las manos al final. Yo no podría.

Bella contempló a Edward escuchar atentamente y sonreír.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él—. Seguro que me equivocaría y me frotaría los ojos y tendría que meter la cabeza en agua.

—Yo también —dijo Molly.

Parecía encantada de tener algo en común con un hombre a quien, hasta hacía muy poco, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar. Siempre había pensado que el jefe de policía era alguien demasiado importante como para hablar con él y Bella ocupaba una posición de altura incomparable desde que se había casado con él.

—¿Qué tal el desfile? —dijo Bella cuando él se acercó y le acarició el cuello lanzando una oleada de placer por toda su espalda.

—Hemos tenido un incidente con una moto y carrito de bebé, pero nada más.

—Te parece poco. ¿Hay heridos?

—El motorista. El carrito estaba vacío.

—Menos mal. Pareces querer algo frío de beber —dijo Bella.

—He llevado a Eric limonada de la que hemos hecho esta mañana —dijo Molly orgullosa—. ¿Quieres un vaso?

—Gracias, Molly, sería estupendo. Parece que Eric es el único que ha trabajado de verdad.

—Demasiado —reconoció Bella—. No sólo ha limpiado la cuadra de _Desiree_, también se ha ocupado de todas las yeguas. En cuanto acabes con eso, Molly, quiero que te asegures de que no trabaja más al sol hasta que refresque.

—Sí —dijo Molly, sirvió la limonada, dejó el vaso frente a Edward y empezó a quitarse el delantal—. ¿Seguro que no hace falta que te ayude con el pescado?

—No, como vamos a llevar envases desechables, tampoco habrá nada más que fregar. Vete a malcriar a Eric un poco.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Molly aunque dubitativa—. Pero él me malcría más a mí —salió por la puerta de atrás sacudiendo la cabeza como si resolviera un enigma.

Bella se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¿No es lo más adorable que has visto nunca? —Me recuerda a alguien… —dijo él entre dientes. —¿Qué? —no lo había oído y lo miró.

—He preguntado qué tal mamá y la galletita —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su vientre que dejaba ver la camiseta corta que llevaba.

—Bien, aunque he tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comerme sólo una cucharada del relleno de jalapeños, así que el olor de la cocina me está volviendo loca.

—Vas a ser un perro rabioso antes de que empiece la comida.

—Eso es mejor que haberse quedado sin relleno para el pescado. Como puedes ver, he tenido que usar los dos hornos —lo vio bostezar y dijo—: No has dormido bien esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Lo suficiente.

—Creo que deberías quedarte en casa y echarte una siesta mientras yo voy a la comida. Después de todo, vas a tener que quedarte hasta tarde para asegurarte de que los fuegos salen bien.

—Te echaría de menos, pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que no estabas poniendo en peligro tu salud… o tu seguridad —Edward había estado doblando turnos desde que Mike Newton se había marchado a la policía de Dallas dos semanas antes.

—¿Cómo va el tema de la nueva contratación? —preguntó Bella.

En lugar de responder, Edward bebió un largo trago de limonada.

—¿Qué no me estás contando? —presionó ella.

—Al final mi contrato entra en el orden del día del próximo pleno municipal del lunes.

—¡No!

—Ya sabes por qué no quiero que vayas sola a la comida. Estaba intentando que te enteraras lo más tarde posible y sabía que sería más difícil que alguien lo mencionara si yo estaba delante.

—Gracias por ahorrarme una emboscada, pero ¿y mi derecho a saberlo en cuanto lo supiste tú? Olvida eso —rodeó la encimera y lo abrazó—. Edward, ¿cómo puede seguir esto adelante cuando los resultados de la autopsia te dan la razón?

—Tu padre es cabezota como un toro, ya lo sabes —giró la silla ligeramente para que ella pudiera colocarse entre sus piernas—. Y es completamente contrario a nuestro matrimonio. Marcus lo ha intentado retrasar todo lo posible, pero el hombre de Charlie en el ayuntamiento es Laurent Da Revin y Laurent es la fuente de Phil Dwyer de todo lo que pasa tras las puertas. Laurent le ha dicho a Marcus que o lo incluía en el orden del día o que Phil escribiría un editorial sobre subversión política en la ciudad y que irían a por su cargo.

No habían sabido mucho de su padre últimamente, pero Bella dudaba que estuviera quieto.

—Laurent no puede conseguir más de dos votos en tu contra —dijo tras hacer un cálculo mental.

—Quizá esta vez no, pero Charlie es paciente. La próxima vez puede que sean tres, la siguiente cuatro. Otra razón por dejarme ver lo más posible —la agarró de la cintura y le acarició el vientre con los pulgares—. Siguiente tema, por favor.

—Has hecho que no me apetezca ir —dijo ella.

—No digas eso. Sabes que decepcionarías a mucha gente, sobre todo a los mayores que se sientan a ver pasar gente y esperan que alguien les preste un poco de atención. Siempre eres muy generosa con ellos.

Su voz tersa hizo que acabara de estallar su ira contra su padre, al notarlo, lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Gracias por recordarme que hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—¿Vas a llevar esto? Porque si es así, lo único en que pensará todo el mundo es en lo radiante que estás.

Bella estaba encantada y sorprendida por lo bien que se encontraba y sabía que la camiseta que llevaba demostraba que no sólo se le había redondeado el vientre, sino también los pechos.

—No, voy a ponerme una patriótica blusa suelta con purpurina y lentejuelas.

Aún no estoy lista para hacer público que estoy de tres meses.

—Así que esto es para mi personal tormento… Gracias.

—Había pensado cambiarme antes de que llegaras —a pesar de que en el rostro de él había una sonrisa, Bella sabía el fuego que ardía tras esos ojos y eso le hacía muy difícil ignorar su libido y mantener el tono ligero—. No me mires así.

—¿Cómo? —que estuviera deseando incrementar la electricidad que había entre los dos le decía que estaba preocupado por la reunión próxima y que necesitaba distracción—. Edward, no juegues con fuego. Tú mismo has dicho que tenemos un largo y complicado día por delante.

—Por eso necesito un abrazo mejor.

Por el ruego que escuchaba en su voz y el anhelo que veía en sus ojos, se entregó a las manos que querían abrazarla más. Sabía que era un riesgo y que no era el momento oportuno. La comida preparada con tanto esfuerzo esperaba… había que ir a un sitio… cosas que ver antes de eso… pero en cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron y la boca de él se cerró sobre la suya, el deseo, que nunca estaba lejos de la superficie, cortocircuito su capacidad de razonamiento.

Habían navegado por las aguas de esa sensualidad con cuidado, y con bastante fuerza de voluntad. Después de semanas de vivir bajo el mismo techo, de compartir comidas y tareas, cada vez se encontraban más cómodos en compañía del otro; sus vidas empezaban a entrelazarse como las de cualquier pareja recién casada. Sólo que su poco convencional matrimonio negaba la intimidad completa que hubiera hecho total su unión. Incluso los limitados juegos preliminares que se permitían eran seguros y ayudaban a aliviar la tensión sexual, pero estaban teniendo un efecto contraproducente.

Era evidente por el profundo deseo del beso de Edward y la intensidad de su abrazo. Y cuando deslizó las manos entre sus cabellos, supo que, si la levantaba y la ponía en la encimera, le costaría mucho detenerlo.

Con un gemido, Edward enterró su rostro en el oscuro túnel creado por su cabello y rozó su cuello con los dientes.

—Lo he intentado, pero no puedo dejar de desearte.

Y ella lo deseaba a él. Pero lo único que le hacía contenerse era el compromiso consigo misma de que él podría salir de esa relación cuando quisiera.

—No estoy jugando limpio contigo. Quizá deberías… a lo mejor si hay alguien a quien veías…

—No sigas por ahí —se apartó de ella.

—Sólo soy pragmática —se defendió.

—Estamos casados —se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos antes de volverse a mirarla—. Ya te he dicho que no había nadie. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—Y estamos casados —se dirigió a la puerta trasera—. Necesito que me dé el aire —murmuró.

Bella lo miró alejarse, triste y rota. Era cierto que lo había atrapado en una vida de monje. No era justo, nada justo.

**ooooo**

Horas más tarde, mientras la noche caía y la ciudad se reunía para esperar a los fuegos artificiales, Edward seguía afectado por la sugerencia de Bella. No podía creer que lo hubiese animado a acostarse con otra mujer. Le costaba respirar, mucho más moverse, sin que un dolor punzante lo perforara.

¿Habría provocado James tal daño en su autoestima que pensaba que todos los hombres estaban deseando saltarse sus compromisos y acabar con su reputación?

El embarazo tenía que estar afectando a su lógica. Decía que era pragmática. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella… y él estaba al límite de ser devorado por ese deseo. ¿Qué hacía que ella se contuviera?

Nunca la había visto más guapa y deseable que en ese momento. La miró sentada en una manta, a unos metros, con los dos hijos de Marcus Vulturi, tratando de mantenerlos entretenidos mientras su mujer, Didyme, daba el biberón al tercero. Bella hacía burbujas que los niños trataban de hacer aterrizar en sus manos antes de que estallaran. Con su blusa brillante y su sonrisa eufórica, Bella eclipsaba a cualquier otra persona de su campo visual.

No quería sentir esa desazón en su vientre, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Hemos tenido suerte este año, ¿verdad? —dijo el alcalde apoyándose en el coche patrulla a su lado—. Hemos tenido lluvia suficiente esta semana para que el riesgo con los fuegos sea mínimo, pero no tanta como para convertir todo en un barrizal.

—Ajá —respondió Edward.

—Ha sido buena idea fumigar para los mosquitos por la mañana, buena sugerencia.

—Ajá.

—Claro, que me sentiría mucho mejor si esa manada de jabalíes no estuvieran tan cerca.

—Aj… —se volvió a mirar a Marcus—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Era sólo para ver si me escuchabas —su compañero de colegio puso la misma postura que Edward e hizo un gesto en dirección a Bella—. Obviamente el matrimonio le sienta bien. Nunca la he visto mejor, y no es cumplido de compromiso.

—No puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo —respondió Edward.

—¿Sabe lo del pleno de mañana?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a dejarle venir?

Bella tenía ideas propias y era una mujer autónoma. La simple idea de que pudiera ordenarle que no fuera algún sitio le parecía ridícula y la mirada que dedicó a su amigo lo dijo todo.

—Es tu mujer —se encogió de hombros—, pensaba que habría algunas cosas que doña Independiente aceptaría aplazar por ti.

—¿Qué tal te funciona a ti eso con Didyme?

—Buena puntualización —se frotó la barbilla—, pero ustedes aún estan de luna de miel. Didyme aún no me ha perdonado quedarse embarazada antes de que los otros vayan a la escuela infantil.

—Seguro que tu madre y tu abuela italiana no se quejan —quería alejar la conversación de Bella.

—Mi madre se trae a la abuela de Italia el sábado. Puede que sea persona _non_ _grata _en mi cama, pero al menos comeré como un príncipe los próximos meses.

Edward sabía que Marcus bromeaba sobre su vida matrimonial. A lo largo del día los había visto mirarse con adoración. En contraste, Bella y él no habían intercambiado diez palabras desde que habían llegado en coches separados por si él tenía que quedarse y ella quería volver a casa. Claro, que eso era culpa de él.

Había sido él quien había mantenido la distancia. No quería ser cortante, mucho menos grosero, pero tampoco estaba de humor para hacer como que no estuviera herido.

—Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

Aunque sabía que Marcus se refería al pleno del ayuntamiento, Edward pensó en su esposa sólo de nombre.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Bueno, es hora de hacer que siga el espectáculo —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Hasta luego.

Mientras Marcus se acercaba al escenario, Edward vio a Bella cerrar el juego de burbujas y dejárselo a los niños; después fue hacia él.

—Todo un éxito de público —dijo en lugar de saludar.

—El mayor en unos años.

—Ya no somos una comunidad rural.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? He visto antes pasar una ambulancia corriendo. ¿Al final el chaval que se golpeó con el borde de la piscina tenía algo roto?

—No, solo arañazos. Por lo demás todo ha ido bien. Seguro que luego encontraremos algunas latas vacías de cerveza en el aparcamiento, pero si eso es todo, habrá ido bien.

Edward sentía la mirada de ella, pero se resistía a mirarla, si lo hacía, estaría perdido.

—Edward, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado —quería estarlo, era la verdad, pero no podía.

—Sólo trataba de ser justa.

—¿No sería más justo que yo fuese el hombre que necesitas que sea?

Su tranquila sinceridad hizo que apoyara la frente en su hombro. Edward pudo oler el coco de su champú y la dulzura de su loción corporal, pero no le acarició la espalda.

Marcus se subió al escenario y saludó y la gente estalló en aplausos.

Bella se incorporó y dijo:

—Seguramente me iré a casa antes de que empiece el espectáculo. Estoy muy cansada.

—¿Tu móvil tiene batería?

—Sí.

—Vale. Ten cuidado y descansa.

—Tú también.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	7. Capítulo Seis

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis**_

A final de mes, Bella sabía dos cosas: Edward prácticamente la había perdonado por lo que había pasado el Cuatro de Julio, y seguía siendo jefe de policía.

Como consecuencia, debería estar tan contenta como lo estaba el día tres, pero era treinta y uno, cumpleaños de Edward, y nada iba bien.

Estaba en la sala de espera de urgencias del hospital esperando noticias de su padre. Había ingresado la noche anterior a las once con un dolor torácico y ella había llegado poco después avisada por el mayordomo. Había sido una larga noche en la que a su padre le habían hecho una prueba tras otra. Eran ya casi las siete y había pensado haber preparado a Edward un superdesayuno por su treinta y seis cumpleaños. Nada había colaborado a arreglar el abismo que se había abierto en su relación. En lugar de eso, estaba bebiendo un refresco para mantenerse despierta. Por suerte era la única en la sala de espera y no había tenido que hablar con nadie.

Al poco oyó las puertas correderas. Aunque tenía el aspecto de haber dormido tan poco como ella, en cuanto lo vio, se derritió por dentro. Notó que llevaba una bolsa blanca.

—Hola —dijo con suavidad alisándose el pelo y empezando a levantarse.

—No te levantes —dijo él dejando la bolsa en una mesita baja.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Sabes algo?

—Aún no —estaba un poco aturdida porque era la primera vez que la tocaba en semanas—. Siguen haciendo pruebas.

—Quizá eso sea bueno. Si hubieran encontrado algo, ya te lo habrían dicho.

—Espero que tengas razón. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Edward—iba a abrazarlo, pero se dio cuenta y unió sus manos sobre el regazo, no quería hacerle difícil el momento, y menos ese día—. Feliz cumpleaños. Quería haberte preparado el desayuno antes de que te fueras a la comisaría, pero…

—Era una buena idea, pero no te preocupes —volvió a besarla en silencio—. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Un poco, en el sofá —había doblado la manta que le habían dado—. ¿Y tú? — realmente no lo parecía.

—No mucho. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Deseó acurrucarse en su regazo y ronronear como un gatito.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada para contener las lágrimas, después hizo un gesto hacia el mostrador de admisión y las cámaras de seguridad.

—Estaba perfectamente a salvo.

—Me refiero a preocupado por ti y por la galletita que llevas dentro, rodeados de gente enferma y sin dormir —le tomó las manos con las suyas—. La casa nunca ha estado más en silencio.

Era desolador.

Bella bajó la cabeza hasta que la mejilla se apoyó en las manos de él.

—Gracias —podría haberse quedado dormida así perfectamente.

—No te pongas tan cómoda que te quedes dormida, aborrecería tener que despertarte. Mira lo que te he traído: un capuchino descafeinado con vainilla y un sándwich dulce.

Tómatelo mientras está caliente.

Pero antes de que pudiera sacar las cosas de la bolsa, apareció el doctor Uley con aspecto más cansado que el suyo.

—Hola, Bella, jefe —estrechó la mano de Edward y después se dirigió a ella—. No sé qué ha provocado el episodio. Dejemos eso claro lo primero. Por lo que hemos visto, no ha sufrido un infarto ni una angina. Eso no significa que no esté pasando algo, pero habría que llevarlo a otro centro a Dallas para hacerle más pruebas.

—Pero tenía dolor.

—Quizá una indigestión, aunque hemos explorado el abdomen y no encontramos nada.

—No dejará que lo manden a ningún sitio.

—Bueno, entonces quizá tú puedas hablar con él…

—No.

—¿No?

—Doctor, creo que el primer diagnóstico es el acertado: no tiene nada —se frotó el cuello y lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Te ha metido un gol, doctor. Nos ha engañado a todos.

—¿Eso crees? Esto no es algo para andar jugando… tampoco será barata la factura.

—Dile eso al hombre que puede comprarte a ti y a toda tu familia varias veces. No te lo reprocharía si lo rechazaras como paciente, pero estoy segura de que esto ha sido porque no consiguió que despidieran a Edward a principio de mes. Estaba comprobando lo que tardaría en venir si no se encontraba bien.

El médico miró a Edward, que se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Es posible. Lo conoce muy bien.

—Vale, entonces no lo mandaré a Dallas. Lo tendré en observación otra hora y revisaré mis notas. Si no cambia nada, no tengo otra opción que darle el alta.

—Seguro que con eso está más de acuerdo —dijo Bella.

—Ha preguntado por ti cada quince minutos desde que sabe que estás aquí.

—Iré en un minuto. Deja que me despida de Edward primero.

El médico asintió y se marchó.

—¡Será…! —dijo Bella después.

—Déjalo, ya has malgastado demasiada energía con él —dijo Edward.

— Supongo que se le acaban las ideas para sacarme de tu vida.

Sólo le queda hacer que me disparen.

—¡Edward! No digas esas cosas.

—Al menos ya sabes que no te vas a pasar todo el día aquí —dijo él.

—No te he hecho una tarta. Tampoco te he dado el regalo.

—¿Me has comprado un regalo?

—Claro, te he comprado un sombrero y unas botas. Pensaba que alguna vez podríamos montar juntos. He echado un vistazo en tu armario para ver la talla, no quería equivocarme… —lo último fue un ruego para que no volviera a enfadarse con ella.

—No sé qué decir.

—Debería haberte pedido permiso primero.

—Bella —le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara, fue a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y la besó.

Eso comunicaba emociones que las palabras no podían. Bella se apoyó en su cuerpo ansiosa por absorber su energía. Cuánto había echado eso de menos, su ternura y su fuerza.

Edward era reacio a romper el contacto y se apoyó con la frente en la de ella. —¿Estás bien afrontando esto sola?

—Sí. No me quedaré mucho. Ya he llamado a Makenna para que reajuste la agenda de hoy.

—En ese caso, quizá podría salir pronto.

A Bella le encantaba lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Sus palabras le parecieron una promesa.

—Eso sería estupendo.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Bella recogió la bolsa y fue a ver a su padre. Estaba en un espacio de observación y no parecía muy contento.

—Has tardado mucho —gruñó Charlie cuando la vio.

—Habría sido más si hubiera seguido mi primer impulso de marcharme cuando ya sabía que estabas bien —replicó ella.

Le dedicó una mirada oscura, pero Bella siguió impertérrita.

Resultaba menos amenazador con un pijama de hospital.

—¿Qué diablos te ha estado contando ese Uley? No sabe de qué habla. No puede reconocer a un enfermo delante de sus narices.

Gesticulaba tanto que el monitor cardiaco empezó a pitar, las enfermeras aunque se pusieron en alerta, no fueron.

—Estoy segura de que piensa que tu patología no es nada que no cure una hipodérmica —dijo al no ver una pizca de arrepentimiento en su conducta—. Debería darte vergüenza hacer perder el tiempo así a la buena gente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera venido una urgencia de verdad?

—Ah, basta de melodramas. No tengo por qué escuchar todo esto.

—No, no tienes por qué, pero será mejor que sea la primera y la última vez que hayas gritado «el lobo». Y entiende una cosa —dio un paso para estar más cerca—, no vas a conseguir que despidan a Edward.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

—Bueno, pues considera que es mi marido, y si lo destinan a otro sitio, tendré que irme con él.

Como esperaba, su advertencia lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Satisfecha, añadió reacia:

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa o viene a buscarte Quil?

Charlie ignoró la pregunta. Entornó los ojos y replicó:

—No te irás. Eres como tu madre, quieres demasiado este lugar.

Aunque la afirmación la afectó, Bella mantuvo el control.

—Fue ése el único modo de hacer que se quedara contigo. Me decepcionas más de lo que puedo decir. No me sorprende que pensaras que me habría casado con James si hubiera sobrevivido, pero conmigo te equivocas. Quizá, si mi madre hubiera vivido también, hubieras descubierto que te equivocabas del mismo modo con ella.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera sobre si había que llevarlo a casa, se marchó. Quería creer que su padre hablaba desde la soledad y el egoísmo y no pensaba realmente eso de su madre.

Debía de ser terrible que hiciera tantos años que hubiera muerto su amante y pareja. Quizá empezaba a sentirse abandonado por ella.

Lo único que sabía era que, sólo un año antes, sus afiladas palabras la habrían debilitado; en ese momento, las rechazó y se fue a su casa con un sentimiento de emoción. Ese cambio en ella lo había provocado Edward.

Debería haber estado exhausta, pero en cuanto llegó a casa se sintió llena de energía y un larguísimo baño le añadió más. Molly llegó poco después que ella y Bella le dijo que empezara a hacer la tarta mientras ella se secaba el pelo. Después dejó el regalo de Edward en la mesa de la cocina y ayudó a Molly con la decoración del pastel.

Dejaron la tarta enfriando y salieron al huerto. Aunque Edward no era exigente con la comida y parecía gustarle todo, sabía que no había nada como una jugosa cena de gruesa carne. Las chuletas se estaban descongelando en la cocina mientras una marinada se enfriaba en la nevera. Bella recogió unos tomates y pimientos y Molly las cebollas de primavera que quedaban. No usaban productos químicos de ninguna clase, pero aun así lavaron todo bien y lo dejaron secando al aire mientras lavaban la lechuga de cultivo orgánico imposible de obtener en el clima de Texas hasta el mes de octubre.

Una vez la tarta estuvo casi congelada con su capa de chocolate, Molly volvió a casa. Bella miró si había llamado Makenna y después devolvió algunas llamadas.

Estaba cortando unas zinias y unos lirios para adornar la mesa de la cocina cuando llegó Edward. Eran las tres de la tarde.

Sintiéndose tan exaltada y llena de esperanza como el día de la boda dos meses antes, se encontró con él en la cocina.

—En cinco minutos he puesto esto en agua y todo estará perfecto —dijo ella.

—Me marcho y vuelvo —dijo él.

—¡No! —podía estar de broma, pero no quería comprobarlo.

— Siéntate. ¿Quieres una cerveza antes de abrir los regalos?

—Vale. Sigue a lo tuyo, a ver si puedes hacer que esas flores sean más bonitas que tú —dijo—. Molly y tú han estado ocupadas —añadió cuando ella le dio la cerveza.

—Un poco, pero sospecho que ya te han sometido a una sobredosis de azúcar en la comisaría, ¿no?

—Apenas. Me he comido un perrito caliente a mediodía y me han dado una tarjeta que decía: «Sueña» y otras peores que ni describiré ni te dejaré ver. Eso ha sido todo.

—Menudos insensibles con los que trabajas.

—Han disfrutado torturándome contigo cada vez que han tenido oportunidad. —¿Por qué soy la hija de Charlie?

—Porque eres la mujer más guapa que la mayoría ha visto nunca, un poco más joven de lo que creen y merezco y ninguno de ellos habría dudado en clavarme un tenedor en una pierna si corriéramos una carrera y tú fueses el premio.

—Menuda panda de brutos.

—Tampoco es para tanto —bebió un largo trago y suspiró satisfecho—. El termómetro del banco marcaba treinta y nueve grados. Iba a sugerirte que fuéramos a la granja de mi familia a dar de comer a los caballos, pero no creo que este calor te venga bien, ni tampoco dar saltos en un todoterreno.

—Pero me encantaría ver tus caballos. Y podrías estrenar el sombrero y las botas.

—¿Seguro?

—Vamos.

Edward se acercó a la mesa y miró las cajas. Bella se dio cuenta de que esperaba una tarjeta, pero ella se había saltado esa parte. ¿Qué podía poner? «A mi querido esposo» no se ajustaba al modo en que las cosas estaban entre ellos.

Por suerte él abrió pronto las cajas y sonrió al ver el bonito sombrero de verano con su banda de piel de serpiente. Silbó.

—Es precioso.

Se lo puso en la cabeza con la soltura y la confianza de un hombre acostumbrado a los sombreros texanos. Bella se sintió feliz de que le gustara.

Las botas costaron más trabajo, pero al final le quedaban como hechas a medida.

—No puedo ponérmelas en un sitio que no sea pavimento y con mi mejor traje —dijo preocupado—. Sería un crimen ensuciarlas.

—Tampoco es que vayamos a cruzar un pantano —dijo encantada—. ¿Por qué no te cambias mientras preparo algo de agua para llevarnos?

—Esto es más que generoso —dijo Edward deteniéndola mientras iba a por el agua—. Más de lo que merezco.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí. Considerando cómo me he estado comportando… Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la barbilla. —Felicidades, Edward.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo él.

Menos de un cuarto de hora después estaban en camino en el Chevy plateado de Edward. Bella había ofrecido su camioneta, pero Edward había aducido que el camino estaba sucio y no había razón para ensuciar la suya que siempre estaba limpia.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? —preguntó ajustando el aire acondicionado.

Bella no quería echar a perder el buen ambiente, pero sabía que no podía evitar la pregunta.

—No es más que un matón —dijo él tras escuchar la historia.

—Tampoco estarías de buen humor si te hubieran hecho las mismas pruebas que a él.

—No hubiera tenido que soportarlas si no hubiera mentido. Tú has sido la que ha sufrido toda la noche despierta esperando.

Seguro que eso no le ha hecho mucho bien al bebé.

—El bebé tenía la mejor cama del mundo —dijo Bella acariciándose el vientre—. No quiero excusarlo, pero es un hombre triste y vacío.

—Resultado de su conducta. ¿Qué nosotros nos separáramos cambiaría las cosas? Lo dudo.

A Bella le gustaba el paisaje y lo dejó explayarse. Ella ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

—¿Crees que tu madre lo habría acabado dejando? —preguntó Edward al final.

—Si le hubiera hablado de ese modo, seguramente. Pero no lo hizo. Era áspero, pero al final siempre acababa dominándolo ella.

Como ya te dije, lleva mucho sin su control y por eso está así.

Al llegar a la granja de la familia de Edward, Bella vio los restos de lo que fue una casa. Había hecho un gran trabajo de limpieza después del tornado. Había un granero nuevo y una pequeña casa prefabricada donde se quedaba él los fines de semana cuando se embarcaba en obras de mayor calado que necesitaban levantarse al alba. Los robles tenían más de cien años, pero quedaban pocos. Y los que quedaban habían sido muy dañados por el tornado.

—¿Resulta duro volver? —preguntó ella.

—Algunas veces. ¿Te molesta?

Notó que era una pregunta sincera y sacudió la cabeza. Nadie disfrutaba yendo a un funeral y ese lugar tenía las mismas vibraciones. Sin embargo, no había maldad allí, no era como el lugar de un crimen.

—Me hace sentirme triste por ti —admitió ella.

—Eso es porque no hemos pasado un buen rato en la casa prefabricada. En el último año me he sentido muy solo cuando he estado aquí.

Era por la misma época en que ella se había comprometido con James. ¿Sería una coincidencia? La idea hizo que el pulso de Bella se disparara.

Edward aparcó a la sombra del granero y los dos caballos de monta, _Big John_ y _Dodger_, se acercaron perezosamente. Edward sacó la bolsa de manzanas y empezó adarles trozos. _John_ no era el caballo más grande que Bella había visto, aunque era más alto que ella, pero su actitud le hacía parecerlo. Hizo que el más pequeño, _Dodger_, esperara su turno para las manzanas y al mismo tiempo le tomó la medida aella. Al final se acercó.

—Un honor, _Big John_ —dijo ella acariciándolo.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, eres un misterio para él —explicó Edward—. No ha visto una mujer en años y tu aroma combinado con el de las yeguas de tu ropa, lo intriga —acarició el hocico del animal—. Compórtate, sé que te llama la atención tanto como las manzanas.

_Dodger _resultó más cálido y cariñoso, pero estuvo compitiendo con_ John _todo el tiempo.

—Resulta difícil de creer, pero normalmente se llevan muy bien —dijo Edward.

— Sólo intentan impresionarte.

—¿Tienes algo de ganado? —preguntó Bella recorriendo con la vista la finca.

Edward señaló una loma al oeste con un grupo de árboles.

—Seguramente estarán allí a la sombra, cerca del agua. Nunca tengo más de veinte cabezas. Es trabajo suficiente para un solo hombre, aunque Eric dice que le gustaría ayudarme. Tus terneros no satisfacen sus deseos de trabajar con vacas grandes.

—Supongo que será mejor que compre más tierra rápidamente —dijo ella entre risas.

Edward sacó el todoterreno y le dio una vuelta por la finca. El ganado estaba donde le había dicho. La mayoría estaba lleno de barro como si hubiera acabado de beber agua.

—Les molestan las moscas —dijo Edward viendo cómo sacudían el rabo las reses.

—Por suerte los humanos no tenemos que pasar por esa tortura —dijo Bella. Se bajó las gafas de sol y lo miró—. Ni se te ocurra pensar en acercarnos.

—Pero si es mi cumpleaños.

Era maravilloso ver ese brillo en sus ojos y el pecho sacudirse por la risa. Salvo que su imaginación volvió a dispararse y tenía los pechos tan sensibles que hasta el satén del sujetador empezó a resultarle insoportable. Se metió las manos entre las rodillas y las cerró para dejar de moverse inquieta.

Mientras volvían al granero, Bella trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Señaló hacia la zona tras el gran roble a cuya sombra estaban los caballos.

—Si fueras a reconstruir esto, ése sería el lugar perfecto para una casa. No se ve desde la carretera, pero ese grupo de cedros al norte sería una barrera contra el viento del invierno y el roble te protegería de las tormentas de verano —no pudo evitar pensar en el tornado que había matado a sus padres y a otras tres personas en la ciudad, además de provocar muchos heridos.

—No le he dado muchas vueltas, pero tienes razón —dijo Edward considerándolo.

—Claro, que también puedes no querer construir —no quería que pensara que le estaba sugiriendo irse a vivir allí.

—Por mí, no —dijo él—. He pensado alguna vez en construir una casa y poner la propiedad en manos de una inmobiliaria.

Tendría que hacerlo si perdiera el trabajo. Pero supongo que automáticamente pensaba en poner la casa donde estaba, pero tienes razón. Podría construir en cualquier sitio y tu idea me gusta.

Rodeó el granero y se detuvo al lado de donde estuvo la casa.

Los arbustos que la habían rodeado, estaban salvajes y parecían la entrada a un jardín secreto. Edward señaló una zona abierta.

—Allí fue donde los encontré. Mi madre fue arrancada de la casa y cubierta por los escombros. Mi padre sobrevivió lo suficiente para arrastrarse hasta ella. Estaba tumbado con la mano en la de mi madre. Era lo único de ella que se veía.

Bella había oído algo de la historia, pero nunca había sacado el tema para no despertar el antiguo dolor en Edward.

—Todo el mundo que habla de ellos dice que mantuvieron un auténtico romance hasta el final.

—Así es. Siempre he tenido un poco de envidia de ellos.

Orgullo, pero preguntándome qué he hecho yo mal.

Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la mano en un muslo.

—No te hagas eso. Aún estás a tiempo.

—¿Eso crees? —enlazó los dedos con los de ella.

Notaba su melancolía tan fuerte como el calor. Como si apenas hubiera aire suficiente para respirar. Bella tragó saliva cuando una gota de sudor le corrió entre los pechos como la caricia de un amante, otra por la parte baja de la espalda, estímulos indeseados estando cerca de él. Respiró entrecortada.

—Hace demasiado calor —dijo él.

—Estoy bien.

Evidentemente no le convenció, porque Edward condujo de vuelta al granero y aparcó dentro el todoterreno. Bella lo esperó al lado de la puerta mientras cerraba. Se abanicó con el borde de la blusa. Una vibración atrajo su atención y vio un par de palomas que se metían en el granero y se posaban en una viga dispuestas a seguir con un apareamiento que había empezado fuera.

—¿No pueden esperar un minuto más? —murmuró ella.

—Supongo que no —dijo Edward llegando a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acompañó a la camioneta donde le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Mientras ella se subía al asiento, gimió de dolor y se echó hacia delante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

—Me ha picado algo.

—Date la vuelta y déjame ver.

—¡Uf! Ha vuelto a hacerlo.

Hizo lo que él le decía y se levantó la blusa unos centímetros y se pasó la mano por la parte baja de la espalda.

—Una hormiga —dijo él—. Se te habrá subido cuando te has apoyado en el granero. Dame un cubito de hielo de esa bolsa de ahí abajo. Eso te aliviará y evitará que te rasques y lo empeores.

Bella se levantó las gafas y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Me duela o no, ¡no vas a torturarme con un cubito de hielo! —se sentó otra vez normal y se bajó la blusa—. Oh, maldición… ahora mi imaginación está descontrolada. Edward, mira a ver si hay más hormigas.

—Buena idea. ¿Cuándo hay sólo una hormiga? Estate quieta.

Hizo lo que le decía, se sentó de espaldas a él mientras le levantaba la blusa y la frotaba con la mano por dentro, pero cuando hizo lo mismo en la espalda, las pasadas fueron más lentas hasta que se convirtieron en caricias.

—Qué bien que tengas esta piel tan maravillosa —murmuró él.

—Gracias. ¿Has… has encontrado algo?

—No, aunque cuando he frotado la tela estoy seguro de que, si hubiera habido algo, lo habría aplastado. ¿Quieres que mire por delante?

—Buen intento —dijo con una carcajada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio en sus ojos que él no estaba de broma, en ellos sólo había deseo rampante. Su libido no necesitaba más estímulo, así que bajó la vista a su fina falda vaquera—. En serio, estoy bien.

—¿De verdad?

Dos palabras pronunciadas por Edward tan cargadas de significado y emoción como un polvorín y que hicieron que se pusiera a temblar cuando él deslizó las manos debajo de la blusa otra vez.

—Bella… ¿tienes… uno de esos momentos?

Podría haber atendido su propia línea erótica con lo que le hervía por dentro, pero se limitó a asentir tristemente.

—Mírame.

Eso no era buena idea, pero aun así alzó la vista en su dirección.

—Ven aquí, corazón.

Bendiciéndolo por su comprensión, suspiró aliviada mientras él la abrazaba.

Estaba temblando por su estado de excitación.

—Esto es una locura —susurró ella—. Me habría encantado estar embarazada menos por esto, es una tortura.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la médica? —preguntó en su oído.

—Ha dicho que no es un problema, que era un regalo y que podía practicar todo el sexo que quisiera. Gracioso, ¿no?

—¿No sabe nada de nosotros? —preguntó acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.

—No, Edward, eso es asunto nuestro, no suyo.

—Creo que deberías seguir su recomendación —dijo tras unos segundos. —¿Cómo puedo? ¿Eso es justo contigo? —No es que yo no sacara nada de ello.

Al oír la sonrisa en su voz, Bellas se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

Cómo podía encontrarle la parte humorística a algo que ella no encontraba divertido por ningún lado. Ella también lo deseaba. A él. Sólo con que él sintiera… o ella pudiera sentir…

—¿Sería más fácil si lo decidiera por mí mismo?

Ella asintió.

—No termines odiándome por esto —dijo bajando la mirada a sus labios.

Después ladeó la cabeza y la besó. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ella gimió de placer.

Lo que había empezado como un tierno sondeo pronto se convirtió en algo más intenso en cuanto cayeron las capas de contención vencidas por el deseo reprimido.

Bella no podía estar quieta. Sus manos adquirieron vida propia, iba de la camisa a la nuca de Edward.

Con un rugido, Edward la levantó de su asiento, la apoyó contra la puerta y la sujetó con su cuerpo.

—Rodéame con las piernas —dijo sin soltarle la boca—. No dejaré que te caigas.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso, lo que le preocupaba era alcanzar el orgasmo antes de que volviera a besarla. Era imposible no ser consciente de lo sensibles que estaban sus pechos aplastados por su torso, o lo perfectamente que su erección encajaba en su punto más sensible. Si hubieran estado desnudos, no hubiera necesitado nada más, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Se imaginó cómo sería y empezó a moverse a ese ritmo. Cuando llegó al clímax, también lo hizo él, y los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron en sus bocas.

En el cuerpo de Bella seguía zumbando la pasión que él había despertado, pero por fin, lentamente, Edward le dejó bajar las piernas al suelo. Se quedaron frente a frente jadeando esperando que el mundo recuperase la estabilidad.

—Pensaba que la ropa sería un impedimento, pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad?

La voz de él sonó tan seca como sentía ella su garganta. Sólo fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza.

—Podemos ir a casa —añadió él sin dejar de mirarla— e intentarlo de nuevo.

—Primero necesito una ducha.

—Yo también.

Con esa decisión casi como un objeto palpable entre los dos, Edward condujo de vuelta a casa. Llevaba la camioneta como si transportara nitroglicerina. No dijeron nada.

Ya en casa, Bella salió del vehículo con cuidado al notar que aún sentía las piernas flojas, era como si hubiera estado cabalgando durante horas. Si Edward podía tener ese efecto después de unos pocos roces, ¿qué pasaría en su cuerpo cuando se amaran de verdad? Al pensarlo una nueva oleada de calor hizo que se tuviera que secar el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

Edward entró detrás de ella y le acarició el cuello.

—¿Todo bien?

Había una posibilidad no desdeñable de que no volviera nunca a estar bien.

Estaba al mismo tiempo excitada y nerviosa, pero dijo:

—Claro —decidida a recuperar un poco el control y ser la mujer que Edward estaba acostumbrado a ver: calmada, fría y sosegada.

Dejó la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina, se ocuparía de su contenido después.

—¿Nos encontramos aquí en unos minutos? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, me gustaría beber algo. ¿Quieres un vaso de zumo o algo así?

—Hay té con melocotón en la nevera, eso me apetece.

Edward asintió y le pasó un dedo por los hinchados labios. Su sangre de nativo americano hacía difícil que pareciera un oso, pero su delicada piel estaba marcada por la poca barba que tenía.

—Será mejor que me afeite, porque aún no me he cansado de besarte.

«Calmada, fría y sosegada», se repitió Bella.

Mientras se dirigía a la ducha, se repitió ese mantra. Menudo fraude que estaba hecha.

Edward permaneció de pie con las manos apoyadas en el mármol y la cabeza baja deseando que el frío aerosol bajara la fiebre de su cuerpo. De la ducha podrían haber salido cristales de hielo y hubiera dado igual. Mientras siguiera pensando en Bella seguiría excitado. De manera que así seguiría, porque no podía pensar en nadie más.

La respuesta de ella lo había sobrecogido y derrotado. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan apasionada… y aún no habían tenido relaciones completas. El modo en que su elegante cuerpo se había colgado de él, el modo en que había susurrado su nombre justo antes del clímax, como una plegaria, lo había hecho también a él superar el límite. Rezaba por ser él todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que había querido siempre.

Cerró el agua fría, se secó y se puso unos vaqueros limpios que dejó desabrochados por comodidad. También dejó desabotonada la camisa blanca que se puso. Ya se había afeitado, así que no le quedaba nada más que hacer que prepararle esa bebida a ella. La boca empezaba a secársele anticipando lo que seguiría después… aunque no necesitaba ningún estímulo para hacer el amor con Bella. En todo caso necesitaba bajar el nivel de adrenalina en su sangre. No podía fallarle.

Cuando bebió el segundo sorbo de _whisky_ con agua, apareció Bella Quedó impresionado por la rápida transformación, el ceñido vestido negro de tirantes, hecho con la tela justa para acabar con la poca capacidad de razonar que le quedaba, hizo que dejara el vaso en la encimera para evitar que se le cayera de las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí —murmuró él.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo entre risas—. Es muy fresco. Debería habérmelo puesto para ir a la granja.

Bella nunca había flirteado antes con él. En ese momento lo hacía y su poder sobre él era tan fuerte que se sentía cautivado por ella. Aun así, le gustaba que pensara que tenía que seducirlo… y deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Si hubieras llevado eso —dijo él—, aún estaríamos allí.

Se acercó a él descalza. Sus pies eran tan bonitos como sus manos y el anillo que llevaba en el pulgar del pie derecho le resultó especialmente atractivo y sensual.

Notando que se le engrosaba la lengua, Edward evitó la conversación tendiéndole el té que le había pedido. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que lo volvió loco y bebió un largo trago.

Se le olvidó su copa, se dedicó a admirar la graciosa curva de su cuello y el modo en que rellenaba el vestido. Bella no era del tipo de modelo de foto de revista y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Simplemente tenía gracia.

—¿Quieres que eche un vistazo a las picaduras de las hormigas?

—Sólo si estás preparado para que no lleve ropa interior —dijo y sus ojos fueron a parar a la V de su vaquero sin abrochar—. Me alegro de que los dos hayamos pensado igual.

—Entonces no vivirás como una decepción que retrasemos la cena…

Bella deslizó un dedo por la cintura del vaquero y dijo:

—Ven conmigo y podrás expiar tu falta.

En el papel de seductora estaba adorable y estaría en el camino de perder la cabeza si no hubiera pasado ya años en el purgatorio.

Sólo esperaba el momento de mostrarle a ella lo que siempre había reprimido: que su universo comenzaría y terminaría en ella… si ella así lo quería.

En el umbrío dormitorio, al lado de la cama, ella se detuvo y lo miró mientras lentamente deslizó las manos debajo de la camisa de camino hacia los hombros para quitársela por los hombros. Con la respiración entrecortada, Edward le acarició el pelo y la contempló con masoquista fascinación hasta que no pudo más y le agarró el rostro con las dos manos para besarla. Estaba decidido a ser paciente y atento, aprender lo que a ella le gustaba y cuántas formas había de llevarla al éxtasis. Pero era humano.

—Me haces sentir tan bien —dijo, la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él hasta que la fina seda que separaba sus cuerpos se convirtió en algo irrelevante.

Sus pezones eran como alfileres que lo atormentaban y mientras se besaban empezó a acariciar la parte exterior de sus pechos hasta alcanzar con los pulgares esos pequeños y sensibles puntos.

—Edward —dijo con un jadeo—, ¿podemos tumbarnos para sentirnos mejor? —Primero deja que me ocupe de esto.

Le bajó un tirante, después el otro y a continuación el jirón de tela negra cayó a la alfombra quedando ella desnuda ante él como el ángel de la tentación. La suave curva en la que crecía su hijo hizo que el corazón le latiera de incontenible emoción, cayó de rodillas y la besó.

—Madrecita…

—Edward.

En su voz y en sus manos hubo un temblor mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Edward se levantó y vio en sus ojos algo más que brillo. Nunca le había parecido más guapa que en ese momento.

—Tú también —dijo ella tirando de la cintura de los pantalones.

Edward los dejó caer al suelo y dio un paso para salir de ellos consciente de su desenvuelta mirada.

—Me alegro de poder ver cuánto me deseas —dijo sentándose en la cama—. Siempre has sido un misterio para mí. Tan contenido.

Y ahora me entero de al menos un secreto.

—Te decepcionaría si supieras los pocos que hay —dijo acariciándole un costado.

—No me lo creo —dijo cerrando la mano alrededor de su sexo.

Después de haber sido arrollado por una estampida o encañonado con un arma, Edward pensó que nadie le habría podido hacer rogar que le perdonara la vida más que esa mujer pequeña con su cuerpo de fantasía y dulce alma. Lo supo en ese instante cuando ella pasó una pierna por encima de su cadera y frotó con su sexo su húmeda suavidad.

—Cree esto —dijo él poniéndola boca arriba.

Preocupado de no aplastarla, se apoyó sobre los codos y acabó lo que ella había empezado. Por suerte ella estaba atrapada en el mismo embriagador cóctel de lugar, momento y persona que él.

Húmeda y caliente, cuando tensó sus músculos interiores sobre él, Edward supo que ese acoplamiento iba a ser corto también. Lo que salvó su orgullo fue saber que eso era exactamente lo que ella quería.

—Mírame —dijo con voz ronca, y cuando lo hizo empezó a moverse dentro de ella—. Quiero ver en tus ojos lo que te sucede.

Quiero que sepas que soy yo.

Ella le acarició los brazos y después le recorrió el pecho con las uñas.

—Sé que eres tú.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó mirándola y viéndola tan pequeña.

—No… y el bebé está bien protegido.

Al final fue la incomodidad emocional y la necesidad física de ella lo que le permitió quebrantar un voto personal que se había hecho. Toda la noche, tuvo que recordarse, tenían toda la noche.

—Vale, corazón, aguanta —prometió Edward bajando la cabeza.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	8. Capítulo Siete

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Siete**_

Se despertó sola en medio de la noche con la habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna tras extender los brazos y buscar por las sábanas de seda y al moverse notar el cuerpo dolorido y recordar las imágenes de la noche pensando si serían reales o sólo un sueño. Fuera lo que fuera, su cama estaba vacía. Edward se había marchado.

Al empezarse a despejar su mente, supo que la luna no podía estar tan brillante y que seguro que habían hecho el amor. ¿Tres veces? Cuatro si contaba el aperitivo de la granja. Porque aquello había sido lo que había llevado a lo otro.

Se movió buscando su olor en la almohada, suspiró cuando su cuerpo le envió sensaciones a su cerebro, sacando a la superficie recuerdos de cómo él la había explorado. Lo mismo que era un hombre excepcional en su trabajo y como amigo, había demostrado serlo como amante. Había aprendido que en él había mucho pasado de moda. Tradiciones, corrigió sensible al ego masculino. Era generoso, pero incluso en el sexo reacio a perder totalmente el control. Sabía que por su trabajo estaba obligado a ver lo peor de la naturaleza humana, pero ¿quién había hecho que le resultara difícil confiar en una mujer con la que compartía la cama? ¿Qué mujer había herido su corazón hasta el punto de hacer que pareciera vulnerable hasta en el momento de verter sus semillas dentro de ella?

Abrió los ojos. Estaba embarazada. Se sentía segura para mantener sexo sin protección. Eso había hecho la experiencia aún más intensa. Y aun así se había marchado. ¿Por qué habría vuelto a su cama?

Triste, enterró el rostro en la almohada y se tranquilizó. Pobre criatura. Lo recordó. Por un momento, cuando Edward llegaba al clímax esa primera vez, había abierto los ojos y ella había visto su total conciencia de que esa criatura no era suya. Había habido un destello de dolor en sus ojos verdes y después lo había ocultado tras su preocupación y su generosidad.

«Porque a pesar de todo, te desea».

Desear era el problema. Era maravilloso, claro, pero no era suficiente.

Había sido una ingenua pensando que pudiera ser de otro modo, lo mismo que creer que ayudar a Edward a quedarse en Cedar Grove sería una pena adecuada por su estúpido error con James. La gratitud de Edward era una recompensa, pero ella quería más, quería su amor.

¿Dónde estaría él? Intentó volverse a dormir, pero no dejó de hacerse preguntas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la luz de la habitación venía de otra parte de la casa. ¿Y no se oía hablar?

Salió de la cama, se echó por los hombros un chal de cachemir y salió descalza de la habitación.

Allí, a la luz azul lavanda de la iluminación para las plantas, lo encontró de pie desnudo, con el aspecto de un personaje de ciencia ficción que contempla la tierra haciéndosele la boca agua. Con todo lo que había pasado, parecía que a ella se le había olvidado encender la luz, pero aparentemente lo había hecho él para poder ver el teléfono que tenía en la oreja. Bella permaneció de pie admirando sus anchos hombros, firmes nalgas y musculosas piernas.

—No, has hecho lo que había que hacer —dijo él a quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea—. Ya sabes dónde están las llaves. No te preocupes. Trata de descansar algo y te veré luego.

Cerró el móvil, se dio la vuelta y la vio. Su expresión se tornó de arrepentimiento.

—He tratado de no hacer ruido.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo ella acercándose—. Me he despertado porque te echaba de menos —abrió el chal como las alas de una mariposa y lo cerró sobre los dos.

—¿Sí? —murmuró con gesto de estar encantado. Con su erección presionándole, consiguió decir sin aliento:

—Sí.

Sonriendo, Edward alzó un hombro.

—Debes de haber pensado que habría sido capaz de desarrollar alguna disciplina en las últimas horas. Pero es culpa tuya por salir así más increíble que nada que pudiera soñar.

En lugar de un inadecuado «gracias», Bella decidió besarlo en el pecho. —¿Ha pasado algo en la comisaría?

—Riley Biers se ha salido en una de las carreteras secundarias tratando de evitar a una jabalina y su prole.

—¿Está bien?

—Está mejor que la cerda y tres de los ocho rayones, pero su coche está destrozado. Le he dicho que se quede con el coche patrulla de Mike.

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en la desagradable escena. Miró el reloj del microondas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estaba trabajando a casi las once de la noche?

—No, ha sucedido al atardecer. Estaba aprovechando para hacer algo de trabajo de un caso atrasado. La excitante vida de los polis divorciados —añadió sarcástico.

— Ha tardado todo este tiempo en conseguir una grúa, sacar las bolsas de pruebas de su coche y volver a la comisaría.

Bella pensó en las repercusiones espoleada por su instinto de protección hacia Edward.

—El gasto de un vehículo nuevo no te ganará las simpatías del ayuntamiento.

—Será más barato que la factura de un hospital si hubiera resultado herido de gravedad.

—No esperes que la equilibrada prensa local piense de este modo. Cuando Dwyer acabe de describir el accidente, de algún modo tú te verás reflejado en él.

Lo sabes.

Edward le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla, pero la caricia se convirtió en algo sexual al llegar a sus nalgas.

—No me había fijado nunca en que eras tan maternal. No te puedes preocupar por todo, menos con lo relacionado con mi trabajo. Y menos con todo lo que tienes encima.

—Las mujeres salimos del vientre ya todoterrenos. ¡No has cenado! —dijo ella de inmediato acordándose de la cena de cumpleaños.

—He comido, un festín: pechos de ángel, piernas de arpía…

—Si dices trasero de Bambi, te garantizo que te arrepentirás una semana.

Riendo, Edward la levantó en brazos.

—Tienes un trasero delicioso, pero la verdad es que me he comido un pedazo de mi tarta de cumpleaños mientras esperaba a que Riley firmara unos papeles al de la grúa. Disculpa la educación de troglodita, pero la tarta estaba impresionante. ¿Te ha ayudado Molly?

—No cambies de tema y déjame en el suelo. Voy a echar tu filete a la sartén y revolver unos huevos en un momento —pero antes de que acabara la frase ya estaban en el dormitorio y Edward la dejaba en la cama. Se echó encima de ella, pero Bella protestó—: Edward, éste no era el cumpleaños que había planeado.

—¿Has tenido la noche que yo quería para ti?

—¿Te hace falta preguntar eso? —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Me gustaría estar seguro antes de atreverme a pedir pasar la noche aquí —la besó en la mano.

—Si no me hubiera despertado, por lo que sé, aún estarías aquí.

—Ese era el plan. Seguir la estrategia de un cachorro abandonado que duerme en el suelo y espera que no se note que sube a la cama.

La comparación de él con un cachorro era hilarante, pero Bella no quiso hacer una broma con ella. La llegada de la luz del día podría quemar esa dulce magia que protegía su falso matrimonio. ¿Qué tenía de peligroso prolongar ese mundo de fantasía un poco más… o tanto como él lo deseara?

—Quédate, Edward —dijo tranquila pero seria—. Me siento bien con que estés aquí —mirando por encima del hombro añadió con menos confianza—: Ese armario a la izquierda del baño está vacío. Podrías poner tus cosas ahí para que las tengas más cerca.

No era un tema muy poético, pero lo notó relajado a su lado. —¿Me dejarás hacer la cuchara contigo mientras dormimos?

—Podría, no lo sé —dijo con la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando le había puesto el anillo en el dedo—. ¿Es cómodo? Nunca he dormido así.

Sintió que una docena de preguntas nacían dentro de él y después se apagaban. Se sintió agradecida porque no dijera ninguna en voz alta.

Lentamente, con una ternura que quitaba el aliento, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, después deslizó su cuerpo por su espalda. Cuando con cuidado deslizó su pierna izquierda entre las de ella, el resto de su anatomía abandonó cualquier pretensión de que esa noche fuera para dormir y recuperar las fuerzas.

Notaba su aliento cálido en la nuca, los labios calientes en su piel cuando le rozó el hombro con los dientes.

—No sólo es cómodo —dijo él—. En algunos sitios es vital para sobrevivir.

Le hizo sentir tan protegida y deseada, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese sencillo momento de bienestar.

—Imagino que esto suplirá la falta de buen pelo en los climas fríos —dijo ella.

Pero cuando con cuidado se deslizó dentro de su receptivo cuerpo, Bella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese primario modo de acoplamiento entre macho y hembra. Nada que el ser humano pudiera inventar podría compararse con esa completa sensación de bienestar.

—Edward… —suspiró.

—¿Sí, sueño mío?

Era lo último que recordaba haberle oído decir. Lo siguiente fue el sonido del despertador y ver a Edward ya duchado y haciendo café en la cocina. Lo que había o no había sucedido era un misterio para ella, pero la misteriosa sonrisa de él hizo que se ruborizara incluso días después.

**ooooo**

La promesa del otoño llegó en septiembre, el embarazo avanzaba de un modo que hacía imposible evitar las preguntas. Aun así, de espaldas no parecía embarazada.

La primera vez que se encontró con alguien que hacía mucho que no la veía, la sorpresa que vio en sus ojos no tuvo precio. Le pasó en una celebración benéfica en Dallas y el caballero en cuestión resultó ser uno de ésos con que su padre había intentado casarla justo antes de la petición de James.

—Bella —el hombre alto y elegantemente vestido la besó en las mejillas a la moda europea que la gente de esos círculos emulaba con entusiasmo—. No sabía que había que darte la enhorabuena. No he visto nada en las noticias y Charlie no me ha dicho nada.

—No me sorprende. ¿Qué tal estás, Paul?

—Bien, sorprendido de verte así.

Paul Lahote era un magnate del negocio inmobiliario con edad suficiente para ser su padre, que había tenido tres o cuatro esposas, pero un caballero al modo de los años dorados del cine. Su fotografía aparecía regularmente en las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos. Pensando que esa vez podía ser igual, pensó en que tenía que decirle a Edward que esa ocasión la fotografía podía incluirla a ella y no a la espectacular rubia con la que había ido a la recepción.

—¿Para cuándo lo esperas? —preguntó Paul.

—Al final del invierno o principios de primavera —dijo en tono vago.

—¿Quién es el afortunado padre… —arqueó las cejas y examinó su mano izquierda— y señor?

Centrándose en que no había dicho «marido», Bella respondió con sinceridad:

—Un hombre maravilloso. No lo conoces, pero no corras si atraviesas nuestros lares.

—¿Consiguió un uniforme ganar tu mano? Me voy a comprar una chaqueta de marinero mañana mismo.

No todo el mundo era así de amable. Una semana después en el día de Cedar Grove, día en se animaba a los vecinos a limpiar los jardines que se habían convertido en una afrenta a los ojos, pintar la casa de alguien que no podía o no tenía medios para hacerlo, hacer reparaciones donde se necesitaban, Bella estaba colaborando con la vacunación de mascotas en el ayuntamiento, y dos mujeres, que ciertamente podían pagarse un veterinario, aparecieron con sus perros falderos para que les dieran un baño gratis y una desparasitación. A Bella le resultó imposible obviar las descaradas miradas a su vientre mientras trabajaba con su cada vez más ajustada camiseta. Pero mantuvo su sonrisa intacta mientras realizaba su trabajo.

—¿No eres tú la que se comprometió con James Witherdale? —dijeron cuando le llegó el turno.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar, señoras? —preguntó ella.

—Es ella —insistió la otra—. Yo… mírate. ¿Qué es, niño o niña? ¿Sabes?, Lauren también está embarazada, sólo que ella está más gorda que tú. Lo tuyo debe de ser niña, porque lo de ella es niño.

Bella mantuvo los ojos bajos para evitar que notaran su conmoción.

—¿Pueden darme el número de placa de sus perros y su nombre y dirección, por favor?

—¿Cuánto te queda para dar a luz?

—Como pueden ver, esperan muchos perros, algunos seriamente infectados de pulgas —susurró.

Una de ellas se volvió a mirar la fila que tenían detrás y dijo:

—Cambian las cosas entre baño y baño, ¿no?

—Bueno, hacen todo lo que pueden —respondió Bella para poner fin a esa humillante experiencia—. Yo desinfectaría la ropa al llegar a casa para evitarme un disgusto —había exagerado un poco, pero funcionó.

Las mujeres salieron de la fila. Bella no se sintió culpable por deshacerse de ellas y aseguró a la mujer que a su lado recibía las donaciones que ella aportaría algo. La esposa del pastor de la iglesia baptista, la voluntaria de mayor edad, había oído lo suficiente para considerar a Bella culpable de algo. No volvió a decirle nada en todo el día.

Bella reaccionó de un modo extrañamente apático a la insinuación de que el niño de Lauren era de James. James se estaba convirtiendo en un triste error en su vida y las consecuencias de esos días eran más de la incumbencia de los Witherdale que suya.

Fue un alivio que otra trabajadora la relevara y Bella se dio una vuelta por el parque animada por el tiempo fresco. Los aplausos que salían de una gran carpa atrajeron su atención. Había una subasta de vino y arte organizada por la biblioteca, el banco de alimentos y el refugio de animales.

Un _discjockey_ de la zona actuaba como maestro de ceremonias y había más gente que mesas y sillas. A pesar de que estaba cansada, se unió al círculo de curiosos y, recorriendo con los ojos a la multitud, su mirada se encontró con la de Chelsea. La divorciada de cuarenta y tantos estaba radiante con su atuendo a la última moda. Bella pensó que por la noche volvería a colgarlo en la tienda y lo vendería por su precio de nuevo. Al lado de ella, su padre iba vestido de blanco, con sombrero texano a juego y botas de piel de avestruz y un puro en la mano.

Cuando Chelsea la señaló dirigiéndose a Charlie, la mirada de su padre se congeló al ver la camiseta que llevaba. Asintió y se dio la vuelta. Abiertamente feliz por la censura de su padre, Chelsea le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y después se encogió de hombros. Bella estaba acostumbrada a los modos de su padre, pero no a los de Chelsea, y eso fue más de lo que podía digerir. La puntilla final del día la puso la misma Chelsea cuando pujó contra ella por un cuadro de un paisaje. El precio superó con creces lo que Chelsea podía pagar, así que se dio cuenta de que sería un regalo de Charlie. Chelsea no lo consiguió, pero Bella pagó por el cuadro el doble de lo que valía.

Estaba metiendo su compra en el maletero del coche, cuando Edward aparcó detrás de ella. Salió para ver el cuadro.

—Bonito —dijo después de darle un beso. Ése fue el momento que más cerca habían estado en todo el día—. Así que esto era lo que querías para poner encima de la chimenea el día de Acción de Gracias —miró la pintura—. Ese grupo de árboles me resulta familiar. Seguro que el artista es amante de la naturaleza. Abundan los pavos salvajes, pero tienes que tener paciencia y esperar a que se les pase la desconfianza.

Debería haber estado contenta porque le gustara, pero estaba agotada por todo lo que le había pasado.

—Charlie dio permiso a Chelsea para pujar contra mí. Mi propio padre.

—Parece una de sus tácticas —dijo filosófico—. Así hace que parezca que colabora con los proyectos benéficos. Olvídalo, corazón. Sabes que disfruta enredando las cosas. Y si se da cuenta de que puede vencer tu control habitual a través de una mujer disfrazada de travesti, lo hará de nuevo.

Cierto, pero Bella no estaba de humor para ser razonable.

—Y —añadió— Lauren está embarazada —su enfado con él era irracional además de injusto.

Vio cómo la miraba y supo que esperaba más… sobre todo una disculpa.

Bella odiaba los conflictos y solía evitar los momentos como ése. También sabía que él se estaba preguntando si al final del día ella se habría olvidado de James y de lo tonta que había sido con él. Si no fuera el día que era. Si hubiera estado vivo, habría sacado la escopeta del armero, ido al rancho de los Witherdale y la habría descargado entera en él.

—¿Es ahora cuando se supone que tengo que preguntar quién la ha fecundado? Porque, francamente, Bella, no veo el sentido de este numerito aunque hubiera sido James.

—La cuestión es que lo que era un rumor de mal gusto se ha convertido en una sucia verdad. ¿Crees que quiero que mi bebé sepa que tiene un hermano ilegítimo de su edad?

—Pensaba que habías decidido que éste sería nuestro bebé.

Bella se cubrió la boca con una mano. Había dicho eso, ¿verdad? Cuando le había convencido para que se casase con ella.

—Edward, lo siento. No me escuches. Debería cerrar la boca e irme a casa. Sólo habla en mí la conmoción y el dolor.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sonó la radio. Apretó el botón y dijo:

—Cullen, cambio.

—Jefe, tenemos un suceso. Un comensal disgustado ha roto el escaparate de la casa de comidas de Sally con una silla.

Bella se preguntó qué habría pasado en el tranquilo restaurante.

—¿Lo han reducido? ¿Hay heridos?

—Randall lo tiene. Al mismo tiempo pasaba un chaval en un patinete y tiene algunas heridas. Ya hay una ambulancia en el sitio para llevarlo al hospital.

—Estoy de camino, corto —se frotó la cara y dedicó a Bella una enigmática mirada—. Tengo que irme.

Bella lo abrazó.

—Espero que lo del niño herido no sea nada. Ten cuidado —dijo.

—No sé cuánto me demoraré con esto y cuándo podré volver —dijo él.

Bella se fijó en que no había dicho «a casa», una expresión que utilizaba con indisimulado placer desde que compartían habitación. Eso le hizo desear volver a abrazarlo y lo hizo hasta que él la entendió.

—Edward —lo miró—. Lo siento de verdad.

—Lo sé, es lo que decimos cuando decimos lo que no queríamos, pero muestra nuestros sentimientos.

La decepción que llenaba su voz dolía tanto como su reluctancia a mirarla a los ojos. Se metió en el coche patrulla y se alejó. Suerte que tenía, pensó ella.

Podía escapar. ¿Cómo podía ella escapar de sí misma?

Un abrupto final para unas semanas de idilio. Incluso había pensado ir con ella a la ecografía en la que finalmente sabrían si sería niño o niña. Aquello no podían haberlo provocado sus hormonas, ¿verdad? «Buen intento, Bella. Lo que está mal, está mal», se dijo.

Consciente de que no podía volver a la fiesta y hacer como si estuviera bien, se fue a casa. El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y cada vez hacía más fresco, pero temió la perspectiva de pasar las siguientes horas encerrada en casa rodeada por las cosas y el aroma de Edward sabiendo lo precarias que había hecho que fueran las cosas entre los dos. Después de sacar el cuadro y ponerlo encima de la chimenea, troceó unas manzanas y fue a ver a las yeguas.

_Desiree _fue la primera en verla y trotó hacia ella con expectante entusiasmo.

Después se acercaron las demás a las que acarició y dio las manzanas.

Una vez terminadas las manzanas, contempló lo que quedaba del huerto.

Lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo ese año para poner una segunda cosecha tardía, pero se prometió hacerlo mejor en primavera. El bebé ya habría nacido y a los dos les vendría bien el aire libre.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no vio ni oyó a _Saucy_ colándose al lado de _Desiree_. Debió de pensar que aún quedaban manzanas y, al darse cuenta, la yegua lococeó haciendo que el caballo girara sobre sí mismo protestando. Sin querer, _Desirre_ golpeó a Bella con el anca derribándola como un bolo al que golpea la bola.

Al intentar recuperar el equilibrio, su mano izquierda pasó por encima de la afilada valla del huerto. Antes de llegar al suelo, Bella ya sabía que se había hecho algo más que un arañazo. Oyó un grito a lo lejos y cuando pudo abrir los ojos cegados por el dolor, vio a los caballos alejarse espantados por Eric. Se puso de pie y vio que Molly corría hacia ella.

—Ya voy, señorita Bella —gritó Eric acercándose.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella apoyando el brazo herido en su vientre y apoyándose en la cerca.

Le daba lo mismo que la sangre estropeara su ropa. Ya había decidido que no podría ponérsela sin recordar ese espantoso día.

—Sólo tengo que lavarme un poco y ponerme una venda.

—Hay que ir a urgencias —anunció Eric al llegar a su lado a examinar el brazo.

—Hacen falta… puntos —dijo Molly uniéndose a ellos—. Eric se da puntos él solo, pero creo que tú necesitas algo más que Eric.

—Voy a desinfectar la herida y ponerme una venda —dijo Bella.

—Llama al jefe —dijo Eric a su mujer—. Quizá el bebé haya sufrido daño.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Bella sólo con pensarlo. Los tranquilizó y se tranquilizó ella.

—No —dijo acariciándose el vientre con la mano sana—. Las cosas ahí dentro están bien y Edward está muy ocupado con un herido de importancia. No le demos más trabajo.

Asumiendo que no la dejarían en paz hasta que los convenciera de que estaba bien, les dejó que la llevaran a la casa y le ayudaran a vendarse la muñeca y la mano.

Cuando hubieron terminado, bajo las instrucciones de Eric, Molly la había hecho parecer La Momia segunda parte.

Eric salió a comprobar que las yeguas estaban bien y Molly le preparó un tazón de caldo.

Una vez que consiguió convencerla de que lo que necesitaba era descansar, Bella consiguió que Molly también se marchara. Estaba cansada, deprimida, y completamente enfadada consigo misma por haberse puesto en la tesitura de acabar en medio de la disputa de dos caballos. Sabía que nunca había que dar nada por sentado con los animales, sobre todo cuando eran más grandes que algunos coches pequeños.

Estaba llena de polvo. Pensó que podía haberle pedido a Molly que se quedara y le ayudara a quitarse la ropa, pero al final, decidió que le daba igual meterle la tijera a la camiseta. Una vez que se la quitó en dos piezas, se quitó el resto de la ropa. Se recogió el pelo y se cubrió el brazo vendado con una bolsa de plástico.

Un largo baño habría sido mejor, pero temía quedarse dormida en el agua. Se dio una ducha, se secó y cayó en la cama sin fuerza para ponerse ni un camisón.

A pesar de lo que había protestado, deseó que Molly o Eric hubieran llamado a Edward. Pero se quedó dormida con el dolor en el corazón de que él no iría aunque pudiera.

Estaba ya oscuro cuando Edward entró en el garaje. Estaba tan cansado que casi aceleró en lugar de frenar, después tuvo que accionar tres veces el mando de la puerta para cerrarla.

El día en la ciudad había sido el peor desde que había intentado sacar a James de la camioneta en llamas. Cuando Eric le había llamado y contado lo de la herida de Bella, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas dejarlo todo y correr a casa, sobre todo porque Eric al principio no había sido muy tranquilizador. Pero se encontraba en el hospital en medio de un gran lío y marcharse sería como hacer la maleta. Además, ¿en qué podía ayudar a Bella?

Eric, finalmente, le había asegurado que las cosas estaban controladas y que la herida había dejado de sangrar, así que se había obligado a dejar de pensar en Bella.

Pero eso había sido dos horas antes, cuando Eric y Molly habían vuelto a su casa.

Una vez dentro, el abogado del diablo de Edward le atacó con más fuerza. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Eso no era buena señal. Bella solía dejar la luz del horno o de las plantas encendida, sobre todo si sabía que él iba a llegar tarde.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación.

La brillante luz de la cocina no la había despertado, así que la vio dormida en la cama. Estaba tranquila y pálida y la mano herida estaba apoyada en la almohada como si lo buscara a él. No vio ninguna señal de sangre en las vendas pero, al ver el tamaño del vendaje, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago como cuando Eric le había llamado por primera vez.

¿La herida era tan larga? Tenía que verla. Eric tenía conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Bella gimió en sueños. Era evidente que le dolía. Y una herida tan grande le dejaría una buena cicatriz. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Sí, le dolía, se le notaba en el gesto de la cara. ¿Sería sólo por la mano o también le dolería algo en el vientre?

Pensó en ir a lavarse las manos y, al menos, tomarle el pulso, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos y dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

—Estás en casa.

—Sí —su voz le sonó irreconocible y carraspeó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Nada del otro mundo. Puedes ahorrarte la charla o el ceño fruncido, sea cual sea el plan. Ya me he dado unas cuantas yo.

El impulso de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas se había desvanecido en el momento en que había entrado en la casa a oscuras.

—Es un señor vendaje.

Bella lo miró como si esa parte de su anatomía fuera de otra persona.

—Excesivo. La única razón por la que no es más grande es porque a Molly y Eric se les ha acabado la venda.

—No es eso lo que he oído —Eric le había dicho que había ido a por más vendas a la ciudad mientras Molly se quedaba con ella.

—Debería haber sabido que Eric te llamaría —dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—¿Te crees que cuando le di hace meses mi tarjeta era para ayudarle a sacar un billete de aparcamiento o algo así?

Ella cerró un momento los ojos y apretó los labios y Edward se dio cuenta de que le dolía algo. Deseó rodearla con sus brazos y absorber su dolor.

—¿Estás vacunada del tétanos?

—Sí, hace dos años, seis meses y… no recuerdo los días. No te preocupes.

—Que me tranquilices así no va a hacer que me marche antes.

—¿Por qué habría de querer yo eso? —lo miró extrañada—. Lo que te digo es que me vacuné cuando me arranqué la uña de este dedo —alzó el pulgar de la mano derecha.

—¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?

—No soy una princesita, Edward —dijo con un punto de indignación—. He trabajado para crear lo que rodea esto. Me he ensuciado las manos y, algunas veces, me he hecho heridas.

La estaba enfadando y no era eso lo que quería, pero ¿ella no se daba cuenta? Estaban casados. Era su esposa y ése podía no ser su hijo biológico, pero era suyo y tenía que dejar que se preocupara por los dos, fuera algo racional o no.

—No quiero provocar una discusión —dijo él.

—Traté de disculparme —lo miró a los ojos y después apartó la vista.

— Ahora tengo miedo de que cada vez que hablo empeoro las cosas.

Al contrario, le costaba menos respirar. Esa tarde había pensado que todo lo que habían empezado a construir juntos se vendría abajo y no quería volver a sentir algo así.

—El chaval de la ciudad —empezó para compartir con ella el otro pedacito de infierno de esa tarde—. Su madre de inmediato ha amenazado con demandar al ayuntamiento además de al idiota que tiró la silla. Una demanda a pesar de las ordenanzas en contra de los patinetes por las aceras… y ¿sabes una cosa? No se lo reprocho. Así que no he podido marcharme hasta que el chico ha estado fuera de peligro y he conseguido tranquilizar a la madre para que Marcus pudiera hablar con ella. Luego llegó el padre y también habló con ella. Lo que tienes que saber es —dijo a modo de conclusión— que durante todo ese tiempo de ver lo fácil que es tenerlo todo y perderlo, estaba muy preocupado por ti. No sé cuánto tiempo más tendría que haberme quedado si no hubiera llegado el padre.

—No digas eso —se giró para poder tocarlo con la otra mano, le acarició las orejas y la incipiente barba—. Me siento orgullosa de que te quedaras. Nadie comprende lo duro que es hacer las cosas tan bien como tú las haces, Edward.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras estas últimas palabras flotaban en el aire.

Finalmente, con un gesto de arrepentimiento, Bella añadió:

—Me he pasado con lo de Lauren. Y no debería haber permitido que lo de esas dos mujeres me afectase.

—Eso tampoco es justo si consideras que te han tendido una emboscada.

—Da lo mismo. La cosa es que, en circunstancias normales, la conducta de Chelsea ni siquiera la habría detectado mi radar.

Edward le dio un beso en la mano.

—Lo sé. Y sobre el embarazo de Lauren… ¿crees que existe la posibilidad de que sea de otro en lugar de James?

—Aro y Sulpicia seguro que es lo que esperan.

Se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —le agarró la mano vendada y la miró—. ¿Quieres un analgésico?

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una O perfecta en los labios. Bajó la sábana por debajo de la cintura y le llevó la mano al vientre.

—Bella… corazón… ¿qué pasa? —como ella no contestó de inmediato, añadió preocupado—: No me hagas esto. ¿Tienes contracciones? Voy a por una manta y te llevo derecha al hospital.

—Shh. Espera.

¿Qué tenía que esperar? Temió lo peor, pero entonces notó un golpe bajo los dedos.

—¡Guau!

Bella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

—Oh… —dijo él como si hubiera presenciado un milagro—. Galletita da patadas.

—Deberías sentirlo desde este lado —musitó ella.

Algo se tranquilizó dentro de Edward y acarició el sitio una y otra vez.

—¿Crees que volverá a hacerlo?

—Sospecho que sí.

—No debería estar haciendo esto —dijo como si la razón reemplazase a la sorpresa—. Mírame, tengo que ducharme.

—Pero quería que experimentases esto conmigo.

—¿Es la primera vez?

Ella asintió.

Cuando volvió a suceder, sonrió como un loco.

—Esa no ha sido tan fuerte. Seguro que se está cansando. Demasiado ejercicio para el primer día —con infinita ternura, le echó la sábana por encima—. Que no se enfríe… lo que sea.

—No puedes seguir llamándola galletita o lo que sea —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué dices llamándola? —aún no podía saberlo puesto que no se había hecho la ecografía.

—Mientras te esperaba he rezado, ayudaba a ignorar los golpes —en su expresión había una mezcla de vergüenza y esperanza—. Me ha dado el palpito de que sería una bendición si fuera una niña.

—No lo comprendo.

—Sería más fácil para ti.

¿Más fácil de aceptar? ¿No se daba cuenta ella de que fuera cual fuera la vida que saliera de su cuerpo para él sería algo precioso? La besó y dijo:

—Si es una niña, espero que sea una perfecta miniatura de su madre.

—Una respuesta galante.

Volvió a besarla, pero se levantó antes de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué necesitas antes de que me meta en la ducha? Tienes que tomar algo para el dolor, estabas sollozando en sueños.

—No, me da miedo. Sólo tengo aspirina y paracetamol y he leído que una puede provocar sangrado en el feto y el otro partos prematuros. No me voy a arriesgar.

Edward pensó en el único modo en que podía ayudar.

—Entonces dormiré en el cuarto de invitados —dijo por si la golpeaba dormido.

—Por favor, no, me gustaría tenerte cerca. Podemos cambiar los lados de la cama.

Edward contempló la enorme cama.

—No hay espacio para que el brazo esté aislado como ahora.

—Lo habrá si hacemos la cuchara.

Por tentador que resultara, conocía sus propios límites.

—Siempre acabamos metiéndonos en líos cuando hacemos eso —sólo pensar en sus dulces nalgas en el regazo lo despertaba a la vida.

—Bueno, mejor —dijo ella—. El mejor analgésico. Sobre todo desde que Eric me dijo que me quitara el anillo porque se me empezaban a hinchar los dedos. Ahora ni siquiera puedo tocarlo para hacer como que estás cerca.

—Deja que me duche —dijo rindiéndose—. No te escabullas.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**OnlyRobPatti**

**Mar91**

**torrespera172 **

**Julia**

** anaiza18**

** tulgarita**

** twifanlight07**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

El primer martes de octubre, Edward y Bella estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la doctora Rosalie Hale. Eran la última cita del día, lo que les había otorgado la privacidad que Bella quería para Edward, dado que no había podido pasar por casa a quitarse el uniforme. Estaban en el condado de al lado, pero ésa era una práctica común en ese estado y nunca se sabía con quién se podían encontrar.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó tomándole la mano. Bella sabía que él se había sentado a su derecha para poder hacer eso. En la mano izquierda ya no llevaba la venda, pero seguía muy sensible. Al menos podía volver a llevar el anillo, pensó feliz.

—Pensaba que no, pero sí lo estoy —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Y eso que no duele.

—Bien. Porque entonces no podría estar ahí de pie a tu lado sin hacer nada.

—Pero si ya te has apuntado para estar en el parto conmigo —bromeó ella.

—Con la condición de que comprendas que podría no ser capaz de estar el día P.

—Día B —corrigió sin preocupación.

—Deja de ser tan adorable cuando no hay nada que pueda hacer yo.

—¿Señora Cullen? —dijeron desde la puerta.

Se puso en pie.

—Soy yo —para su sorpresa, Edward siguió sentado—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—¿No quieres primero estar tú sola?

—No seas tonto —dijo tirándole de la mano—. Conoces mi cuerpo mejor que nadie. Además, lo único que tengo que hacer es levantarme la blusa.

—Gracias —dijo él.

La doctora era una mujer alta y delgada en los cuarenta con el cabello rubio y los ojos grises. Abrazó a Bella y estrechó la mano de Edward.

—Bueno, éste es el gran día —dijo poniéndose unos guantes.

—Uno de ellos —murmuró Edward.

—Acabamos de estar hablando de las clases para el parto —dijo Bella a la doctora.

—Me lo imaginaba —sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca falla que alguno de los futuros padres más fuertes se vuelvan de gelatina en el momento en que se anuncia el parto.

—Voy a tomar eso como una confirmación de que el instinto aún tiene valor — dijo Edward.

Bella se estremeció cuando la doctora le extendió el frío gel en el vientre.

—Lo siento —dijo Hale—. Te acostumbrarás en un segundo… o te olvidarás. Mira la pantalla —puso en marcha el transductor. Empezó con las pruebas, hizo algunos ajustes en el ordenador y después lo movió un poco más—. Ahí está… y escucha el latido de su corazón. El mejor sonido del mundo hasta el día del parto.

—Día P, ya te lo decía yo —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Listo —dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, entonces abrió mucho la boca y dijo—: Oh, Dios, ¿eso es ella? No puedo creerlo —tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Ella? —dijo la doctora siguiendo con la exploración—. Un poco tarde para hacer el encargo.

—Lo sé —aseguró Bella—, pero ¿me lo puedes decir?

—La verdad es que esta tarde ella se muestra servicial. No sé cómo lo sabías, pero papas, pueden empezar a pensar en nombres de niña.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Bella dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada.

La enfermera les sacó una copia impresa de la ecografía y le entregó la grabación en DVD.

Bella seguía mirando la imagen en el coche de vuelta a casa.

—¿No es preciosa?

Cuando Edward no respondió de inmediato, se volvió a mirar su perfil a la luz del atardecer. Había estado tan callado el resto de la sesión. Una vez creyó haberlo visto tragando por la emoción, pero tampoco ella veía muy bien. Sería maravilloso que estuviera tan emocionado como lo estaba ella. Las cosas más importantes seguían sin haber sido dichas. Eso le hacía sentir miedo cuando pensaba en el futuro a largo plazo, así que trataba de no hacerlo salvo con los clientes.

—Va a ser más que guapa —dijo Edward por fin—. Será la hija de su madre. Una sola palabra no podrá describirla.

Siempre se las arreglaba para conmoverla con sus sencillas aunque románticas reflexiones. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada? Porque «te amo» también era sencillo y romántico.

—¿Estás bien? —lo acarició en el cuello.

—Mira la mano.

—La estoy mirando —dijo sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

Aceptó que explotara lo que había dicho la doctora al ver la mano y sabido lo que no habían hecho esa noche. Aunque la herida se había cerrado, la doctora le había dicho que si volvía a sucederle algo así fuera inmediatamente a urgencias. Le dijo tres palabras para hacerle reaccionar: infección por estafilococos.

En su estado los gérmenes no podían ignorarse. Bella había arriesgado su embarazo. De todos modos, como precaución, la enfermera le revisó la herida a conciencia.

—Estaría bien —dijo Edward asintiendo—. Si pudiera encerrarte en un lugar seguro los próximos cuatro meses y sacarte sólo cuando pueda estar yo contigo…

—La preocupación es conmovedora, pero es una idea un poco troglodita para una respetada abogada. Ya puedo ver los titulares de Dwyer: «_Esclava sexual_ _embarazada hallada en el armario del jefe de policía_».

—No hablo como jefe de policía, hablo como el hombre de tu vida preocupado que soy.

Bella miró por la ventanilla y pensó en la expresión cauta que había elegido. ¿Cómo podían ser tan libres y abiertos cuando estaban solos, particularmente en la cama, y tener ese bloqueo mental tan incomprensible cuando se trataba de la unidad que formaban? ¿Por qué no marido y amante?

¿Sería porque amante remitía a la palabra amor?

—Conozco tu preocupación —dijo acariciándole una pierna.

—Me gusta tu médica.

—Rosalie perdió a su marido y su bebé en un accidente de coche hace diez años. No ha vuelto a casarse, pero ha adoptado un niño.

—Un niño afortunado —le agarró la mano—. ¿Quieres que paremos a comer algo? ¿A celebrarlo? Así no tenemos que hacer cena.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—En realidad, no. He comido tarde, pero si tú la tienes, me pido algo y te acompaño.

—He comido mucho, y… —se llevó la otra mano al vientre— si no te importa, me gustaría ir a casa y quitarme este pringue. Las toallitas que me ha dado la enfermera no han hecho mucho.

—No lo sabía. Claro que sí.

Llegaron a casa en menos de una hora. Ya era de noche y las luces que Edward había programado desde el accidente de Bella estaban encendidas.

En cuanto estuvieron en la cocina, antes de quitarse el chal, Bella sacó del bolso el DVD y colgó la impresión de la ecografía de la nevera con un imán.

—¡Tachan! —se dirigió a la imagen—. Tu primera obra de arte de la nevera.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas —dijo Edward poniéndose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo—. Hoy una impresión hipnotizadora, mañana una ampliación en papel… como si la cocina no fuera ella sola una posible fuente de incendio.

—Serás cínico… —dijo entre risas—. Seguro que tu madre atesoraba tus trabajos del colegio. Cuando yo era pequeña —dijo para que la entendiera—, la nevera era propiedad de la señora Crandall. No me malinterpretes, era una buena mujer, pero no quería nada pegado a la nevera que tuviera cabello morado y pestañas que recordaban a las patas de una tarántula.

—Una pobre artista rechazada.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si tus obras se guardaran en una carpeta fuera de la vista de la gente?

—Confuso —dijo tras meditar tres segundos—. Mis cosas se usaban para encender el fuego del horno. Y como era bastante productivo, tenía la casa caliente todo el invierno. Después de eso dejé de pintar y empecé a hacer maquetas de barcos. No ardían tan bien y el humo olía fatal. Lo descubrí simulando un entierro vikingo en la alberca. Mi padre me regañó cuando acudió corriendo pensando que ardía el pasto.

—Si hubieras dicho maquetas de caballos, podría haberte creído.

—Eso era de niñas.

—¿De verdad?

—No, no había dinero para eso. En cuanto fui lo bastante mayor, me hice repartidor de periódicos para empezar a ahorrar para la universidad porque sabía que era imposible que mis padres pudieran pagarme una.

—Eso sí suena al Edward que conozco —dijo por encima del hombro dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Dejó el bolso en su tocador del baño y metió el chal doblado en un armario.

Después se quitó los tacones. Eran bajos en comparación con los que solía llevar antes, pero también le daban dolor de espalda.

—Siento que tuvieras una infancia de estrecheces —dijo cuando reapareció.

—No fue tan malo y me ayudó a ser disciplinado. Deja que te ayude —se puso detrás de ella y le apartó el pelo para desabrocharle la cremallera.

—Gracias —lo miró a través del espejo—. Supongo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en nombres de niña.

¿Qué? —dijo ella al ver el reflejo de sus ojos de asombro.

—Bueno, he pensado que querrías… —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo le pondría Isabella.

—Me gusta mi nombre —hizo un mohín—, pero me sentiría un poco egocéntrica.

—¿Por qué? Los hombres lo hacen siempre con el primero. Es como una banda de honor. Deja que te saque el brazo de la manga antes de que el tejido te arranque alguna costra prematuramente.

—Qué suerte tengo de tener ayuda de cámara para vestirme —dijo mientras lo miraba concentrado en su tarea.

—El desnudador oficial —su sonrisa decía lo que disfrutaba imaginándolo.

— ¿Qué tal Isabella Renee ? —dijo sacándole la blusa por la cabeza.

—¡Venga ya! —estaba encantada de que los dos fueran casi en la misma senda.

Lo miró dejar la blusa en el borde de un cesto, y dijo—: Estaba pensado en Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Renee Cullen.

—A nuestras madres les gustaría —miró sus ojos en el espejo.

—Eso creo yo también. Me gusta cómo suena Elizabeth. También, podríamos llamarla Lizzy mientras sea pequeña.

—Bella y Lizzy —la agarró de los hombros—. Eso exige una foto en la felicitación de Navidad.

—Oh… —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Notó cómo el deseo le iluminaba los ojos cuando reparó en que llevaba el sujetador de encaje rojo y negro, que le había hecho respirar con dificultad la primera vez que lo había visto. Aún no había hecho nada más que bajarse la cremallera de los vaqueros, pero la mirada de él en dirección a esa V le hizo saber que había intuido que llevaba las bragas a juego.

—Lizzy o Elizabeth , ya me veo superado en número y votos.

—No, pero gracias por acceder.

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Me muero sólo con mirarte —dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza.

Su beso fue posesivo, pero tierno, lleno de deseo y generoso, destinado a dar tanto placer como el que producía en él. Cuando ella lo agarró de la nuca y profundizó el beso, él gimió y le dio lo que quería, robándole el gusto y el aliento con la lengua. Atrapado por la pasión deslizó las manos por los brazos y después los pechos. El fino sujetador dejó al descubierto su inmediata excitación, que él intensificó acariciando los pezones.

El gemido de excitación de Bella se convirtió bruscamente en un grito y su cuerpo se estremeció por el deseo que siempre estaba agazapado dentro de ella.

Murmurando algo que ella no entendió, le deslizó una mano dentro de los vaqueros.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, indefenso contra su propia pasión.

Cuando la abrazó con más fuerza para profundizar el beso, obtuvo respuesta a una pregunta no planteada: sí, estaba tan encendido como ella excitada.

Deseó darse la vuelta y abrazarlo, pero no lo haría aunque hubiera podido liberarse de su sensual abrazo. No lo haría porque le mancharía el uniforme de ese horrible gel. De hecho lo más probable era que ya se hubiesen ensuciado las mangas, pero no podía advertírselo lo mismo que no podía dejar de mecer sus caderas con ese erótico y ancestral ritmo que él provocaba en ella con su mano.

Cuanto más crecía la tensión, más salvaje era la presión de los dedos en su nuca y más despiadado el beso. Entonces él apartó la boca de la de ella y con los dientes en su cuello rugió en un clímax demoledor que la lanzó a ella a una sobrecarga sensorial mientras gemía por su propia liberación.

Edward la rodeó con los dos brazos, aplastándola contra su pecho mientras la mecía suavemente hasta que su corazón dejó de golpearle en la espalda como un martillo pilón y ninguno de los dos jadeaba ya como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

—Lo que me haces… —dijo él con el rostro enterrado en su pelo.

Bella se apoyó en él y dijo:

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—En cinco minutos —dijo él.

— En cuanto me dé una ducha —la besó en la cabeza antes de soltarla.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No me mires así —dijo con una risita—. Se me empapará el pelo y me lo he lavado hace unas horas. Después estarás acostado y me preguntarás por qué tardo tanto en secármelo.

—No si lo haces en un sitio que pueda verte —tiró la camisa al lado de su blusa.

—Cuando termine llevarás veinte minutos dormido.

—¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? —se miró a sí mismo hacia abajo.

Mientras él abría la mampara de cristal de la ducha, Bella abrió los grifos y reguló la temperatura del agua. Por debajo de las pestañas le vio quitarse el resto de la ropa. No, no parecía que se fuera a quedar dormido muy pronto. Su provocativa invitación y su imaginación lo habían saboteado. Podía haber tenido un orgasmo hacía dos minutos, pero su cuerpo lo desmentía.

Él se metió dentro y ella acabó de quitarse la ropa interior sabiendo que él no perdería el tiempo allí. Agarró una esponja blanca, la empapó con agua caliente y la impregnó de jabón de coco.

Cuando Edward apagó las luces del cuarto de baño y entró en el dormitorio, encontró a Bella esperándolo resplandeciente sobre las sábanas verdemar. A la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, parecía tan iridiscente como la seda que tenía debajo. Como siempre el corazón le dio un salto al verla.

Aún no sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, pero esa noche se estaba permitiendo creer, al menos un poco, que ese arreglo, legal como era, no era temporal.

La expresión de Bella se tornó burlona cuando se acostó a su lado.

—Una interesante perspectiva de tu cara —dijo dándole la bienvenida con caricias. Se demoró en el negro cabello que reflejaba la mitad de sus ancestros.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En ti.

—No buscaba un cumplido.

—Es la verdad. Estaba pensando en la clase de mujer que eres. Cómo sanas tus propias heridas curando las de los demás.

Bella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el pecho.

—Edward… eso es precioso. Pero también triste. ¿Es porque te he pedido que pongas nombre a la niña? Si eso te va a recordar siempre a tus padres, no lo haremos.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Sólo estoy abrumado por tu generosidad al hacerme parte de esto —le acarició el vientre.

Bella se apoyó sobre él y lo acarició con la mejilla mientras él la acariciaba con la mano.

—Siempre he sabido que eras decente y distinto, Edward, pero cuando dices esas cosas y me muestras más cómo eres, creo que eres demasiado tierno para hacer el trabajo que haces.

—Me está resultando sorprendentemente fácil —dijo él—. Tengo un secreto.

—Vas a decir algo dulce o demasiado generoso.

—Una seductora de cabello de seda cuyos ojos me tienen atado para siempre.

Lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espaladas y él se sorprendió por sus lágrimas.

—Tu alma me toca —susurró ella—. Supongo que suena cursi en esta época, pero es la verdad. ¿No lo sientes?

—Para mí eres algo precioso.

Cerró los ojos para saborear las palabras. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, preguntó:

—¿Entonces por qué no me has dejado antes ver cómo eras?

La pregunta fue como un misil de largo alcance: sabía que vendría, pero no cuándo.

—Sabes por qué.

Esa escueta respuesta la dejó sin palabras porque así era. Pero Edward notó que ella se culpaba tanto por lo que no había sucedido como por lo que había hecho. Y no quería eso.

—No soy cobarde, Bella, pero no soy un gran jugador. Mis recursos me limitan, y no estoy hablando de dinero. Estoy hablando de quién soy y qué he elegido hacer, como hijo, como amigo, como honrado policía… ¿Cómo iba a decirte algo, una mujer a la que los elitistas siguen pensando que no debería tocar?

Recientemente había notado ejemplos de eso último. Todos los años la invitaban a diversos eventos sociales, algunos de mucha tradición. De momento, a un par de ellos no había sido invitada. No daba señales de estar molesta o de siquiera que le importase, pero a él sí le importaba. No por él, sino por lo que eso pudiera suponer para su carrera profesional.

Bella, sin embargo, estaba hecha pedazos por lo que había dicho.

—Si yo no me hubiera declarado, tú jamás me lo habrías pedido, ¿verdad?

—No veía cómo podría funcionar esto en toda la vida —sostuvo su mirada, pero lo que vio fue lo que había esperado que sería su futuro: vacío y soledad.

Entonces sonrió y se regaló el tacto de su piel—. Pero estamos aquí y ahora y no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti.

—Edward…

No le dejó terminar porque la colocó sobre él y la besó.

—Recíbeme dentro de ti —le susurró en los labios—. Te necesito.

Durante unos segundos notó la resistencia de ella. Quería hablar, comprender, provocar que él dijera cosas que estaba convencido de que no tenía derecho a decir. Y tenía razón… en el universo que alojaba sus espíritus, sus almas habían sido diseñadas para ser sólo una. Con sus besos y sus caricias consiguió sacarla de ese mundo de incertidumbres y llevarla al bendito mundo de lo que podían crear juntos.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y lo recibió despacio, aunque estaba ya húmeda y receptiva. Sólo que eso hacía el viaje más conmovedor, una dulce tortura que hacía que él apretara los dientes y agarrara la sábana para no dejar su marca en la delicada piel. Intensificó el exquisito torrente al acariciarle el pecho, recorriendo con sus dedos la clavícula que se había roto en un partido, los duros pezones que ansiaban su tacto, su duro abdomen hasta el ombligo y luego vuelta a empezar.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante para humedecerle los pezones y provocarlo con la boca, él latió dentro de ella, y el gemido que brotó de su garganta fue al mismo tiempo de placer y de ruego.

El movimiento de sus labios era tan gracioso y suave como si fuera su cabalgadura a la que se aferraba con sus muslos de seda. Edward abrió los ojos deseando verla porque eso lo cautivaba tanto como sus caricias. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus pechos resultaban una soberbia tentación y los cubrió con las manos, después la devoró con la boca.

Necesitando su calor líquido otra vez, lo empujó con su cuerpo hasta que acabó completamente acostada sobre él. Latiendo dentro de ella, podía sentir sus músculos internos cerrándose sobre su sexo mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían al entregarse al embriagador orgasmo.

—Bésame —dijo él rodeándola con los brazos.

—Sí —dijo ella enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Pero sus besos eran caricias de mariposa que rondaban sus pómulos, su mandíbula, entre las cejas y después la esquina de su boca.

—Sí… sí…

—Por el amor de Dios —rugió él—. Bésame.

Bella le agarró el rostro con las dos manos y le dio lo que quería. Con un rugido de alivio, entró aún más dentro de ella. No podía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca, no podía hundirse lo bastante para aliviar ese pesado dolor. La desesperación lo dominaba, pero el éxtasis avanzaba. Los llevó a ambos hasta el límite y más allá y la oyó gritar su nombre y notó su temblor entre sus brazos.

«Mi corazón. Mi vida. Mi amor».

Se quedaron en ese lugar todo lo posible, dejando casi de respirar para prolongar esa deliciosa sensación. Entonces, aunque tenía ya los músculos relajados y la fiebre desaparecida, no pudo soportar soltarla.

Apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, le acarició el pelo para disculparse.

—Por favor… sólo un poco más. Estás cómoda, ¿verdad?

La dejó adormilarse, tiró de la sábana para taparla y apagó la luz. Se quedaron así los dos en la oscuridad, cuidando lo más precioso que había en su vida.

Los párpados empezaban a pesarle cuando notó una diminuta patada en el abdomen. Sintió que se le derretía el corazón, se le cerró la garganta por la presión de las emociones que querían liberarse. Despacio, con exquisito cuidado para que no se despertara, bajó la mano para apoyarla en el bebé de Bella.

—Dulces sueños, pequeña Elizabeth —susurró.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

Para Navidad, Bella había convencido a Edward de que deberían celebrar una reunión de amigos en casa. Le explicó que ella siempre lo hacía, pero en la oficina. Dado que su asistente, Makenna, se tomaba las vacaciones y se marchaba al extranjero, hacerla allí tenía todo el sentido.

Y después tuvo la idea de que Edward debería invitar a todos los del departamento. Edward bromeó con que podía invitar también al ayuntamiento y a ella le pareció una idea brillante. Mostraría que no guardaba rencor, que era querido por sus hombres y que eran una feliz pareja.

—¿Por qué no nos limitamos a mandar una tarjeta de felicitación con nuestras sonrientes caras?

A primeros de noviembre, seguía dándole vueltas a la idea. Al principio él aludió a su embarazo y, cuando eso no funcionó, insistió en que era demasiado trabajo para ella sin contar con toda la organización y que además quizá no tendría a Molly… pero ella no cambió de idea.

Fue ahí cuando Bella llamó a su más reciente cliente, la divorciada Angela Weber. Era la clase de evento que la empresa de catering de Angela necesitaba para poner en marcha el boca a boca y conseguir más clientes. Cuando la comida de trabajo terminó, Angela tenía el contrato y Bella sabía que había ganado otra importante aliada en la ciudad.

El día de la reunión sería el sábado antes de Navidad y duraría desde las siete de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche. A las siete de la mañana, Bella,Angela y su madre, Geraldine, y Molly trabajaban duro en la cocina de Bella.

El sábado era el único día que Edward podía dormir hasta un poco más tarde, preferiblemente con Bella a su lado, tomar café con ella leyendo la prensa de Dallas y pasar el día juntos disfrutando del placentero dia que habían creado.

Pero en un sábado de fiesta en casa, Bella estaba fuera de la cama antes del amanecer. Cuando Edward entró en la cocina a las siete y media, el sitio parecía un hervidero de actividad.

Saludó educado a las señoras y con los periódicos bajo el brazo, se fue a la ciudad con la esperanza de que el café no estuviera frío y no se hubieran comido todos los dulces en la comisaría.

Bella estaba en el cuarto de baño dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando volvió alrededor de las cinco.

—Hola —murmuró ella cuando se detuvo a mirarla desde la puerta.

—Mujer, ¿cómo puedes tener ese aspecto estando de siete meses y después de diez horas de pie?

—Las vitaminas de la doctora me han dado fuerzas, lo mismo que el yoga, pero… —cerró el bote de maquillaje y alzó la cara pidiendo un beso— sobre todo recomiendo tener un marido paciente y comprensivo.

—Habría sido bonito escuchar que está buenísimo en algún momento —dijo él tras besarla.

—No quiero poner a funcionar mi imaginación ni mis hormonas con todo lo que tengo que hacer y el poco tiempo de que dispongo —dijo como disculpa.

— ¿Qué tal el día?

—Más sencillo y menos estimulante que el tuyo —le tomó las manos y la recorrió con la mirada para ver el vestido.

Llevaba un vestido rojo imperio de mangas largas que acababan en punta en las muñecas. Llevaba una cadena de oro en el cabello de la que colgaba en la frente un rubí con forma de lágrima. Parecía una reina medieval.

—Estás impresionante, pareces un hada de cuento.

—Habría sido precioso que todo el mundo trajera a los niños, pero con tanta gente sería imposible ocuparse de ellos para evitar accidentes.

—Cierto. Sólo se nos ha olvidado una cosa… llamar a emergencias para que tengan una ambulancia aparcada fuera. He echado un vistazo a la comida en la cocina y parece la última cena de un enfermo del corazón.

—Bueno, no se puede hablar de fiesta si no sales con la panza llena. Ya te he dicho que Angela es buena. Y espera a ver las bandejas de gambas y patas de cangrejo que se están enfriando.

Cuando Bella la había conocido, Angela era una madre de tres hijos a la que había abandonado el marido. La divorciada estaba viviendo con su madre viuda mientras trataba de afrontar las deudas en las que la había metido su infiel marido. Ningún banco le prestaría dinero para poner en marcha su negocio, así que había tenido que empezar en la cocina de su madre para poder dar de comer a su familia. Una vez que había conocido el sabor de los productos de Angela y comprobado la atención que prestaba al envoltorio para hacer los productos atractivos, Bella había sentado a la mujer en su despacho y le había dicho: «Muéstrame tu plan de empresa». Y, como se suele decir, el resto era historia.

—Tendré que desviar las llamadas de emergencias a la fiesta para que pueda venir todo el mundo de la comisaría. Tendrá que haber por lo menos un tiroteo para que no se comporten como si estuvieran muertos de hambre. Has sido demasiado generosa, corazón.

—Habrá suficiente para todos. Pero eso me recuerda… ¿te has encargado de que alguien le lleve comida al operador de la central? ¿Quién está de turno esta noche?

—Heidi Green. Estaba loca por conseguir el turno. Acaba de perder veinte kilos y quiere seguir así.

—Pues asegúrate de que le llevan uno de los centros de mesa. El jarrón de cristal podrá usarlo durante años.

—Lo dicho, demasiado generosa. ¿Cuánta gente crees que vendrá? Hay comida para quinientos o seiscientos.

—Considerando la lista y añadiendo parejas… entre doscientos cincuenta y trescientos.

—Si vienen todos a la vez, Eric sufrirá una crisis nerviosa por el aparcamiento.

—Lo sé, pero ya he organizado este tipo de cosas y, por alguna misteriosa razón, al final las cosas funcionan. Tienes que arreglarte, yo me voy a la cocina —dijo empezado a desabotonarle la camisa—. Las chicas volverán en cualquier momento para dar los toques finales.

—Me gustaría que te hubieras ahorrado el estrés de invitar a Aro y Sulpicia— dijo Edward.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en el pecho.

—Aprecio que seas tan protector, pero es sólo una estrategia, lo mismo que mandar una invitación a mi padre, dudo que aparezca.

—Sabes que te apoyaré dado que es un pariente, pero si se casa con Chelsea, como dicen los rumores, puedes cortar la relación con mi bendición.

—Supongo que tiene derecho a ser feliz —lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al fondo del cuarto de baño, hacia su armario, donde había colgados una chaqueta nueva, una camisa y unos vaqueros de vestir, planchados y listos para él—. ¿Te importa que me haya tomado la libertad?

—¿Qué si me importa que hayas pensado en mí cuando llevas semanas trabajando en la fiesta? Sí, me pongo hecho un basilisco.

Bella rebosaba felicidad cuando volvió a la cocina. Por mucho que deseara la fiesta, no podía esperar hasta que fuera de noche y todo el mundo se hubiera ido y poder volver así a los brazos de Edward. Estaban más unidos cada día que pasaba y siendo más parte de la vida del otro. No podía pedir nada más… excepto las palabras que una mujer enamorada quiere escuchar.

No, se dijo, no se permitiría entristecerse o deprimirse por eso.

—¿Llego demasiado pronto? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta de atrás.

Molly entró, se quitó el abrigo rojo y dejó a la vista un vestido de terciopelo verde con perlas cosidas alrededor del cuello. Era el regalo de Navidad de Bella, junto con unos pendientes de perlas a juego.

—Llegas justo a la hora, ¡qué guapa estás! —dijo Bella dando una palmada—. ¿Qué ha dicho Eric cuando te ha visto?

—Me ha cortado esto de su invernadero —señaló la delicada gardenia que llevaba en el pelo.

—Oh, ¡qué romántico! Vas a hacer que la casa huela mejor.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando miró a su alrededor.

—Ya huele así. Le he dicho a Eric… espera —Molly se paró a pensar un momento—. Eric dice que le digas al jefe que estará en la puerta de fuera a las seis y media.

—Se lo diré y le diré que le dé el chaleco reflectante que quería.

—Ya se lo ha dado. Se lo llevó anoche… y la linterna y la radio —dijo con una risita.

Agradecida por tener en su vida una gente tan adorable y colaboradora, Bella le dijo:

—Bueno, desempeña una función de vital importancia aunque no llegue a llenarse el aparcamiento. Ha llovido mucho y como la gente empiece a aparcar en cualquier lado lo van a destrozar todo.

—No lo había pensado… pero seguro que Eric sí.

—Bueno —dijo Bella cambiando de tema—, vamos a empezar a poner las velas en los lugares estratégicos, pero no las encenderemos hasta que Eric nos avise por la radio que Edward ha puesto en la cocina. ¿Sabes dónde tienes el mechero?

—En el bolsillo de mi delantal.

—Estupendo. Y mientras colocamos las velas podemos empezar a encender las luces. Así cuando lleguen Angela y Gelardine, podemos empezar a colocar las bandejas según las preparan ellas.

Molly volvió a la cocina repitiéndose las directrices. Angela y Geraldine llegaron un cuarto de hora después con confianza pero emocionadas, y se pusieron los delantales con el logo de la empresa.

Cuando Edward se unió a ellas, sonaban melodías de Navidad en el equipo de música, el árbol estaba encendido, el fuego ardía en la chimenea y la colección de Bella de adornos navideños creaba un mundo de fantasía alrededor de la casa.

—Casi no reconozco el sitio —dijo Bella dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Dónde guardabas todo esto? Por ejemplo el San Nicolás de tamaño natural de la entrada.

—En uno de los graneros cuidadosamente empaquetado y etiquetado —dijo ella.

—¿Debería seguir con mi trabajo de probador oficial de comida? —se frotó las manos.

—Si Angela y Geraldine te ven clavar un tenedor en algo antes de que llegue el primer invitado, tienen permiso para clavártelo ellas a ti. Vete a la cocina y habrán hecho que superes el límite diario de calorías antes de que te des cuenta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los de la comisaría. Bella se dio cuenta de que los hombres al principio estaban un poco retraídos, aunque sus mujeres estaban emocionadas por estar en lo que consideraban una mansión. Bella, que había pasado por esa situación miles de veces desde los años de escuela, dio la bienvenida a todo el mundo con el mismo calor y entusiasmo. Había preguntado a Edward por la familia de cada policía y memorizado nombres, así que mientras acompañaba a las señoras a la habitación de invitados para que dejaran allí sus abrigos y les enseñaba dónde estaba el cuarto de baño, iba salpicando la explicación con: «¿Cómo está la pequeña Emma? Creo que Edward me ha dicho que le han puesto un drenaje en el oído»; después: «Creíamos que tu Roger y algunos de los otros eran diabéticos, Nancy. En la mesa de postres hay dulces sin azúcar».

Marcus y Didyme llegaron con el menos entusiasmado editor Phil Dwyer a remolque. Eso sorprendió a Edward y Bella, y supieron que Phil se había hecho invitar cuando Didyme puso los ojos en blanco detrás de él. Mientras se recuperaban, Geraldine se plantó delante de Phil con una bandeja de entremeses y con sureño sentido del humor dijo:

—Hola, grandote, pareces muerto de sed con esos labios pálidos y necesitado de comida.

A pesar de su mala disposición, el editor miró los entremeses con algo parecido a la lujuria.

—Si crees que por esto vas a conseguir publicidad gratis, te equivocas.

Geraldine agitó las pestañas postizas y dijo:

—Corazón, en lo que pensaba era en que si te comieras un par de éstos de salmón con un toque de hinojo justo encima de la E de Weber —bajó la vista para señalar el logo de Weber sobre su pecho izquierdo—, confiaría en ti lo suficiente para mostrarte algunos trucos secretos en la cocina que guardamos para nuestros invitados favoritos.

Por un momento pareció que Phil iba a salir disparado por la puerta, pero súbitamente soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—No creo que un par de bocados hagan daño.

Los Cullen y los Vulturi intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto mientras Geraldine introducía a la tacañería personificada en un mundo de nuevas experiencias.

En menos de media hora había al menos cuarenta y cinco personas y al final de la siguiente hora tres veces eso.

—Ya te he dicho que mimas a todo el mundo —le dijo Edward a Bella al oído cuando se encontraron en uno de los pocos rincones vacíos de la casa.

— Nadie quiere irse a su casa.

—Es Navidad y todo el mundo está cansado de politiqueos y conflictos —miró a la multitud encantada—. ¿No lo está pasando todo el mundo bien? Es divertido ver cómo funciona la química. ¿Ves el caballero al lado del cuadro que compré en la subasta?

—¿El tipo llamativo de pie, solo y aburrido?

—¿Qué tiene de llamativo?

—Es la única persona con traje.

—Ben Cheney. Mi cliente, gracias. He estado intentando presentártelo, pero siempre se desplaza en dirección contraria. Dirige la sección de pescadería en el supermercado.

—No hay pescadería en el supermercado. Hay algunas cosas envasadas por la normativa de la FDA.

—Pero él sueña con que haya una, o una pescadería pequeña en la ciudad.

Viste impecablemente porque cinco días a la semana maneja pescado en un lugar en el que a nadie le importa el pescado. Estamos trabajando en sus sueños —lo agarró de la manga—. Estoy esperando que aparezca una de mis viudas… Han estado hablando antes.

Mientras Bella miraba a la gente, Edward la contempló a ella.

—¿Has considerado que igual se ha deshecho de ella y te espera a ti?

Frustrada, Bella dirigió su atención al lado contrario donde dos personas parecían enfrascadas en una conversación al lado de un iglú junto al cuenco del ponche.

—Vale. Ahí hay algo que no vas a poder negar. ¿Has visto a tu detective…?

—Corazón, tú puedes parecer de la realeza de la Edad Media, pero yo soy un jefe, no un señor medieval.

—Sólo era un comentario. La ha mirado varias veces esta noche. Me has dicho que no es muy de relacionarse y que prefiere el trabajo de campo.

—Su divorcio fue muy duro. Seguramente estará intrigado por el mecanismo del iglú y el fuego falso que tiene dentro y permite ver su interior —luego reconoció—: Ella es muy guapa.

—Parece un tipo serio. Mira cómo la escucha. Eso en un plus.

—Bella…

—Sólo digo que es un hombre atractivo, que parece pendiente de cada palabra de ella, un buen cambio para ella. No necesita otro mentiroso de «no te preocupes, cariño». Sus hijos tampoco.

—Mira eso —la giró hacia la entrada—. Eso va a requerir toda tu atención.

Bella miró y vio a su padre y Chelsea entrar por la puerta.

—No sé cómo puede… —dijo—. Esa imagen desmonta toda mi lógica.

Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Respira hondo y piensa que estoy a tu lado.

Como siempre, su padre estaba vestido según su propio criterio: una chaqueta negra de esmoquin, camisa blanca y vaqueros con botas. Chelsea llevaba una chaqueta a la cintura de cuero negro y pantalones con una blusa roja con lentejuelas. Su pelo siempre cambiante, ese día color berenjena, estaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con indiferencia.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Bella al llegar a su lado—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, padre.

Su padre se quitó el puro de la boca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella, cariño —dijo Chelsea—. No pareces muy avanzada. ¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?

Tomando a Bella de la mano, Edward dijo:

—Su médica dice que está preocupada porque está en el límite bajo de la ganancia de peso.

—Nunca has estado mejor —dijo su padre—. ¿Qué le pasa a esa doctora?

—Es una excelente médica y muy dedicada a sus pacientes —dijo Bella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, agradecida por callar a Chelsea.

— Me ha recomendado que baje un poco el ritmo de actividad estas últimas semanas —lo miró porque él sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Yo voto por que cierres la oficina —dijo él con expresión neutra—. El yoga y lo demás son buenos para ti.

—Tienes buen aspecto, papá —dijo Bella cambiando de tema.

—Cuando el médico me dijo que perdiera cinco kilos, bajé a dos puros al día.

A la única persona que le pareció gracioso fue a Chelsea. Molesto, Charlie miró a Edward.

—Bueno, y tú sigues aquí.

—Y así pienso seguir —dijo Edward con una sonrisa salvaje.

—Al menos no te asustas fácilmente. Eso lo reconozco —como si le aburriera la conversación, recorrió el salón con la mirada—. Menudo gentío.

No muy contenta por la deriva que había tomado la conversación, Chelsea preguntó:

—Pero ¿hay alguien con quien podamos hablar?

Con algo parecido a un rugido, Charlie hizo como si le quitara ceniza del pelo.

—Bueno, diablos, Chelsea, cariño, siempre quieres hablar conmigo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué diferencia hay? —ignoró el suspiro de ella y dijo—: ¿Dónde está el bar?

—No hay bar —Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la sala.

— Tenemos una imitación de cerveza y un ponche con un toque de champán.

Queremos estar seguros de que todo el mundo llega bien a su casa esta noche.

Charlie hizo un gesto como de asco y dio una palmada en el bolsillo izquierdo.

—No importa, siempre viajo preparado —cuando sacó un mechero del otro bolsillo, su hija se lo quitó.

—¡Eh! —protestó su padre.

—No me lo puedo creer —se señaló el vientre—. ¡Embarazo! Te lo devolveré cuando te marches.

—Búscame un vaso con hielo —dijo a Chelsea—. Cubitos, no esa porquería de hielo picado, y tú trata bien eso —dijo a Bella señalando el puro que también le había quitado.

Cuando se alejó, Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros a Bella.

—Mejor esconde eso de mi vista o lo haré pedazos y lo tiraré a un tiesto.

—Claro, para contaminar mis plantas.

A las nueve y media, Edward pensó en encender él el cigarro debajo de uno de los detectores de humo. Estaba feliz por Bella de que las cosas hubieran salido bien, pero estaba preparado para echar a todo el mundo. La asistencia había sido un poco menor de la que ella esperaba, algunos de sus más antiguos clientes no habían aparecido. Considerando las horas que habían fijado, sabía que había alguna posibilidad. Los Whitherdale tampoco se habían presentado, pero mejor. Una de las cosas de las que podía sentirse orgullosa era del tiempo que se había quedado la gente, especialmente su personal. Y quizá tenía razón con Riley y Angela. El detective estaba pasando más tiempo en la cocina que los demás invitados.

Una carcajada atrajo su atención y vio a Bella y Molly ayudando a una de sus clientes de mayor edad a levantarse de un sofá. «La señora Dillinger», pensó con una sonrisa. ¿Quién iba a tener problemas en recordar a una millonaria con chófer con un nombre como ése? Fue a ofrecer su ayuda.

—Ha sido delicioso, Bella, querida —dijo la mujer ya de pie—. El año que viene un poco menos conservadora con el champán. Yo no conduzco.

—No tan alto, señora —dijo Bella entre risas llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Mi marido, el poli, puede oírlo.

La mujer alzó la vista y lo miró con unos brillantes ojos.

—Hola otra vez, guapo. No tienes un hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?

Las risas la acompañaron hasta fuera de la casa. Cuando vio que bajaba las escaleras con ayuda, su chófer dio un salto detrás del volante, abrió la puerta trasera y se acercó a ayudar.

—Yo me ocupo, señor —dijo a Edward.

—Éste es Wilson —dijo la señora Dillinger soltando a Edward y dando una palmada en el brazo al chófer—. He enterrado a tres maridos, dos hijos, y hecho, perdido y hecho fortunas… la última con la ayuda de tu encantadora esposa, pero sólo he tenido un chófer, ¿verdad, Bobby?

—Sí, señora. Buenas noches, señor —dijo a Edward.

Wilson no era mucho más alto que ella y tendría la misma edad, pero era ágil y claramente se ocupaba de ella con cariño. Mientras se alejaban, Edward se preguntó si habría algo más entre ellos, después sacudió la cabeza. La naturaleza de Bella empezaba a contagiársele.

Aunque empezaba a hacer frío, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó paseando a la cancela de fuera. Eric se había puesto el abrigo más grueso que había encontrado y llevaba guantes también.

—Entra dentro —dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.

—Estoy bien, jefe —respondió Eric, pero movía los pies como un boxeador.

—Espero a que se vayan todos los coches.

Sólo quedaban cinco y la furgoneta del catering.

—Ese es del padre de Bella los otros de los policías. Después de que se vayan ésos, la furgoneta aún se demorará una hora por lo menos. Tu trabajo ha terminado.

Entra dentro y deja que Molly te dé algo caliente.

—Gracias, jefe —volvieron andando juntos—. Molly me ha dicho que la fiesta ha ido muy bien.

—Sí, Bella debería estar encantada. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la radio?

—Estupendo —dio una palmada en el aparato—. El detective Biers enseñó a Molly a manejarla. He pensado en comprar una para nosotros, es más fácil que conducir por los prados y buena para ver cómo está Molly.

—Tienes razón, buena idea. Se lo diré a Bella, te la conseguiremos.

Habían llegado casi a la puerta y Eric le estaba dando las gracias efusivamente cuando oyeron un grito dentro de la casa, después otro y después muchos gritos.

Edward echó la mano a la pistola instintivamente, pero, claro, no iba armado esa noche, y con la casa llena de policías tampoco le habría hecho falta. ¿Y si Bella se había caído o alguien se había herido? Salieron corriendo los dos.

Entraron y el salón estaba en silencio, pero la tensión que había en el ambiente le dijo a Edward que había pasado algo. Recorrió el salón con la mirada y encontró a Chelsea encogida junto a una pared con el aspecto de un tren descarrilado, el pelo caído, el maquillaje chorreando por la cara y la nariz sangrando. Seth Clearwater la miraba listo para intervenir por si se lanzaba sobre Charlie. A Charlie lo sujetaban en el otro extremo los agentes Randall y Benjamin.

Riley, de pie en medio de ellos había, aparentemente, empezado a tratar de averiguar qué había pasado. Todo el resto, incluida Bella, observaba la escena conmocionado. En cuanto Molly vio a Eric, corrió hacia él. Edward miró de soslayo a Eric y se acercó a ellos para apartarlos por precaución.

Llorando y con una mano en el pecho, Chelsea gritó:

—Voy a denunciarte, ¡cerdo! Me has roto la nariz y la muñeca.

—Debería haberte roto el cuello —respondió Charlie.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Edward acercándose.

Bella empezó a hablar, pero la miró y se calló.

Riley se situó al otro lado de Chelsea para tener buena visión de Edward y señaló la habitación de ellos.

—Salió un grito de ahí detrás. Randall entró a ver y el señor Swan ha aparecido arrastrando a la señorita… —miró a Chelsea y después a Bella.

—Jones —dijo Bella—. Ya estaba sangrando por la nariz —dijo a Edward.

—Se golpeó con la cómoda —dijo Charlie.

—¡Me has golpeado tú! —afirmó Chelsea.

—Acércate y te mostraré la diferencia —rugió él.

—¡Charlie! —el grito de Edward desconcertó a su suegro que se quedó en silencio aunque seguía pareciendo un depredador descontento por haber conseguido sólo la mitad de su objetivo—. ¿Le has pegado?

—¡Sí! —afirmó Chelsea—. Quiero presentar cargos.

—Se ha caído.

—¡Me has empujado!

Charlie sonrió satisfecho.

—Ah, finalmente sale la verdad de la boca de esa gata callejera.

—¿Por qué?

—Si tus perros me dejaran, te lo enseñaría.

—Nada de movimientos estúpidos —dijo Edward señalándole a la cara.

—Tienes mi palabra —los dos agentes dieron un paso atrás y Charlie extendió la mano derecha y la abrió.

Bella gimió casi sin aliento.

—Sí —dijo Charlie—. Este brazalete de diamantes perteneció a mi esposa y ahora es de mi hija. Cuando Chelsea le ha dicho a Bella que no podía esperar a que se quedara libre el otro baño, Bella amablemente le ha ofrecido el suyo —señaló el dormitorio—. Después de lo que me pareció un tiempo excesivo, he sospechado y me he acercado a investigar. Ahí ha sido cuando la he visto revolviendo las cosas de mi hija.

Edward se dio cuenta de que su discurso se hacía más dificultoso, la adrenalina bajaba y se notaban más los efectos del alcohol. Se volvió hacia Chelsea y preguntó:

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Lo tenías tú?

—Estaba encima del mueble, sólo lo admiraba. La verdad es que pensaba que era falso.

—¡Mentirosa! —rugió Charlie—. Eres…

—Tranquilo, está delante de damas —le advirtió Seth.

—Creo —empezó Bella— que si asumes los gastos del médico de Chelsea, padre, podemos llegar al acuerdo de que ha sido un malentendido.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Chelsea.

Bella reunió unas cuantas servilletas de papel de una mesa y se las acercó.

Dijo tranquila:

—El brazalete no estaba encima del mueble.

—Oh, vale. Mi palabra contra la de la esposa del jefe de policía.

—Si quieres mantener esa actitud —replicó Bella—. Creo que deberías entender que tengo derecho a pedir que te lleven a la comisaría y te desnude y registre la agente Heidi Green.

—La señora Bella tiene razón en lo del brazalete —dijo Molly agarrada de Eric—. Yo limpio. Quiero decir la señora Cullen. Guarda las joyas del mismo modo que lo hizo su mamá. Me lo dijo cuando me enseñó a hacer mi trabajo.

Todo está en cajas con sus papeles. Nada se deja fuera. Así nada se puede caer o perderse.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo Bella.

Al verse atrapada, Chelsea empezó a gemir.

—¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tú lo tienes todo y yo nada? ¡Ni siquiera le gustas! — señaló a Charlie.

—Tienes razón —dijo Bella—. Muchas veces él a mí tampoco me gusta.

Pero es mi padre, la única razón por la que tú has sido invitada a esta casa.

Cortesía que no volverá a darse.

Edward miró a Randall.

—¿Puedes tu esposa y tú llevar a esta mujer al hospital y que la atiendan o la ingresen en función de lo que digan las radiografías? No confío en que vaya sola en un coche con un agente.

—Claro, jefe —dijo la mujer de Randall.

—Yo los escoltaré —dijo Benjamin Laurie.

Edward les dio las gracias y mientras la esposa de Peter, Mary, recogió sus abrigos y Bella las cosas de Chelsea, se llevó aparte a los dos agentes y les dio más instrucciones, después se disculpó por hacerles trabajar fuera de horario.

Pero Benjamin le recordó que era soltero y Peter le respondió que su suegra les cuidaba los niños y que Mary la llamaría desde el hospital para explicarle lo ocurrido.

—Mis cosas están en el rancho —dijo Chelsea sintiéndose ignorada.

— Quiero mis cosas.

—Supongo que las recuperarás mañana —dijo Bella.

La fiesta había terminado. En cuanto se llevaron a Chelsea, Bella se acercó a su padre y tendió la mano hacia el brazalete. Charlie tardó en devolvérselo.

—Recuerdo la noche que se lo regalé, pensaba que se me pararía el corazón por ver a alguien tan guapa —miró a su hija—. Sé que te he decepcionado. Sé que no arregla nada, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que me he decepcionado a mí mismo.

Despacio, Bella sacó del bolsillo de su padre la petaca y vio que estaba vacía.

—Edward—dijo ella—, ¿puedes hacer que alguien lo lleve también a casa?

Llamaré a Quil y le advertiré de su llegada.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Riley.

—Te seguiré en su coche y luego me traes —dijo Edward.

Aunque no estaba muy lejos, pasó más de media hora antes de que volvieran. Al ver la furgoneta de Angela en la puerta, Riley dijo que les ayudaría y se aseguraría de que llegaban bien a casa. Edward entró en casa y encontró a Bella apagando las últimas velas y quitando el enchufe del árbol de Navidad. Cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Dónde están Molly y Eric?

—Los he mandado a su casa en cuanto te has marchado. Creo que ella estaba tan afectada como yo —suspiró—. Había ido todo tan bien.

—La fiesta ha sido un exitazo —la abrazó—. No dejes que lo que ha hecho Chelsea te haga olvidar eso. Heidi me ha llamado desde la central y me ha dicho que no ha habido ninguna llamada, que se arrepiente de habérselo perdido y que si vamos a repetir el año que viene.

—Me alegro. Pero ahora mismo no puede pensar en volver a hacer otra fiesta.

—Estás agotada, vamos a la cama. Lo demás puede esperar hasta mañana.

Al entrar en su dormitorio se detuvo en seco.

—Aborrezco pensar en esa mujer en nuestro cuarto.

—Vamos a cambiar las sábanas, eso te hará sentir mejor —Edward dudaba de que Chelsea hubiera hecho algo allí, pero Bella estaría más cómoda.

Mientras hacían la cama, Edward le dijo lo maravillosa que había sido la fiesta, le contó todos los cumplidos que había oído, lo mucho que le había gustado a las esposas de los agentes, que tenía razón sobre Riley y Angela. Ella sólo dio respuestas amables y no mostró ninguna emoción real cuando contó cómo Eric había apoyado a Molly al salir éste en su defensa.

—¿Qué pasa si Chelsea presenta denuncia? —preguntó bruscamente.

—No lo hará —dijo él—. Apuesto algo a que tarda poco en marcharse de Cedar Grove. ¿Quién va a relacionarse con ella si no lo hace Charlie Swan?

—Al menos tenemos eso. Estaba convencida de que iba a ser mi madrastra.

—Tu padre ha vuelto a disculparse contigo.

—Vale —se estremeció—. Tengo frío. Creo que me voy a poner un camisón más caliente.

Fue a cambiarse. Edward la siguió y colgó sus cosas, después la observó echar un limpiador encima del mueble y pasar un trapo. Después puso el tapón del lavabo y lavó el brazalete con jabón. Cuando empezó con el picaporte del armario, pensó que ya era demasiado.

—Bella—le quitó el paño y guardó el producto de limpieza—. Ya está.

Todo está limpio. Se ha ido —apagó la luz y la tomó en brazos—. Vamos a la cama, reina —la dejó en las sábanas limpias y después se acostó él.

Apagó la luz, se alineó con ella y la abrazó.

—¿Ha estado Elizabeth tranquila esta noche? —preguntó en parte por curiosidad y en parte por hacerle pensar en cosas más agradables.

—Sí, salvo cuando han gritado Chelsea y mi padre. Ahí hemos saltado las dos —cubrió las manos de él con las suyas.

Edward pensó que se dormiría, pero se equivocaba. Su respiración conservaba el mismo ritmo y sabía que miraba al armario contemplando el triste final de su maravillosa fiesta.

—Así no vas a descansar nada.

—Lo sé —se sentó en la cama y se quitó el camisón—. Esto da mucho calor, además no te noto.

Edward la ayudó y sonrió cuando tiró la prenda de franela blanca a los pies de la cama. Después le hizo saber lo cerca de ella que quería estar. Cuando ella pasó las piernas por encima de las suyas y con suavidad lo urgió para que entrara dentro de ella, la besó en el cuello.

—¿Estás segura?

—Siempre.

Hicieron el amor despacio y dulcemente. Se entregaba por completo a ella porque en esa entrega él recibía todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

torrespera172

tulgarita

Mar91

anaiza18

Pameva

ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN 


	11. Capítulo Diez

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**((((LA HISTORIA LA PERTENECE A ****HELEN R. MYERS))))**

* * *

**_Capítulo Die_z**

Las Navidades y el Año Nuevo transcurrieron tranquilos. Dos días antes de la primera fiesta, Bella enfermó de catarro y se quedó en el sofá envuelta en una manta la mayor parte del día. Para Año Nuevo, Edward tuvo que trabajar bastante porque había una gran fiesta en la zona de parrillas y unas cuantas juergas más en algunas de las grandes fincas de la zona. Se había asegurado de que Marcus pusiera anuncios en la radio y en los periódicos diciendo que el departamento trabajaría a pleno rendimiento y eso parecía que había ayudado a reducir el número de detenciones ese año. Sólo tuvieron dos detenciones por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol y una por agresión.

Bella pasó el Año Nuevo quitando toda la decoración navideña y guardándolo todo en sus cajas. Eric y Molly se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero ella insistió en que pasaran la fiesta juntos. Al día siguiente llevaron todas las cajas al almacén del granero.

A la semana siguiente empezaron a asistir a las clases de preparación al parto. Había otras siete parejas y Edward sufrió algunas bromas por ser el más veterano del grupo, pero las aceptó con naturalidad. Aún seguía sin estar seguro de estar presente en el paritorio.

Chelsea no denunció nada, aunque seguía contándole el caso a todo el mundo que quisiera escucharla. Cada vez eran menos los que lo hacían según se extendió la verdad de cuál era la causa de su ruptura con Charlie. El negocio de su tienda bajó, lo que Edward interpretó como una prueba de lo querida que era Bella en la comunidad al margen de lo que la gente pensase de su padre o de él.

Al final, Chelsea vendió lo que le quedaba en la tienda y Bella compró el edificio que había conseguido tras el tercer divorcio. Luego oyeron que se había ido a Memphis.

Bella pretendía alquilarle el edificio a Angela por mucho menos de lo que estaban los precios en la zona. Acordaron un año de contrato tras el cual revisarían los libros y verían cuál era la mejor opción. Bella tenía previsto poderle vender el edificio. Angela tenía unas cuantas reservas confirmadas para el día de San Valentín, una caza de huevos de pascua y una fiesta de compromiso. Nunca se la había visto más feliz y Bella sabía que una de las razones era que Riley pasaba buena parte de su tiempo libre allí con el hijo de Angela.

Geraldine tenía menos éxito con Dwyer, pero él tampoco salía huyendo cuando se encontraban por la calle.

—Le he dado otro mes para hacerse el difícil —le había dicho a Bella en una de sus últimas conversaciones—, después me iré a pescar a aguas más fáciles. Te sorprendería ver cómo hace eso cambiar de opinión a los hombres.

Bella conocía esa teoría, pero estaba feliz de no tener que emplearla.

No había ninguna duda de que Edward estaba donde quería estar. Las dos palabras seguían sin pronunciarse, pero aun así estaba más contenta que en toda su vida.

Había empezado a pensar que quizá las palabras estaban sobrevaloradas.

La segunda semana de enero, el frío se intensificó y Cedar Grove junto a todo el norte de Texas de pronto se vio incluido en una alerta por tormenta de invierno.

Había empezado a nevar cuando iba de camino a la oficina y a mediodía cayó una lluvia heladora, después granizo, después lluvia heladora otra vez. Bella mandó a Makenna a casa sólo una hora después de que hubiera llegado y pensaba cerrar en cuanto terminara el informe en el que estaba trabajando, aunque le costaba concentrarse pensando en Edward. Tenía que testificar en el juzgado esa mañana y no estaría tranquila hasta que volviera a casa.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, atendió la llamada con la esperanza de que fuera él… y no se decepcionó.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué haces en la oficina? Deberías estar en casa —dijo él.

—No estoy allí porque tú no estás aquí —dijo mirando por la ventana.

—Estoy en los límites de la ciudad. Está difícil. Algunas partes del condado se han quedado sin electricidad y es cuestión de tiempo que nos pase a nosotros también.

El hielo pesa tanto que está derribando árboles y tendidos. Cuando parten las ramas suena como un disparo. Y supongo que los árboles deben de estar tirando un poste detrás de otro. Me he cruzado con media docena de camiones de compañías eléctricas. No llevarás unos de esos tacones tuyos, ¿no? Si te caes, te pones de parto seguro. No llegaríamos a tiempo al hospital de la doctora Hale.

Adoraba de él que pensase en la niña tanto como ella.

—Llevo mis botas más cómodas —le aseguró—. No te preocupes. ¿Vienes para aquí o pasas primero por la comisaría?

—Vamos a llevarte a casa, seguramente luego tendré que estar de servicio hasta que esto acabe, así que me aseguraré de que tienes un buen fuego y el generador preparado por si te quedas sin luz.

—Si tienes prisa, Eric puede ayudarme con eso —dijo Bella.

—No, mejor que él se ocupe de los caballos a los que habrá que dar bien de comer y… maldición.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

El teléfono se quedó sin línea. Bella colgó y esperó que volviera a llamar… y esperó. Cuando volvió a sonar suspiró aliviada.

—Me has asustado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Bella? Soy Seth desde la central. Escucha, el jefe quiere que sepas que ha sucedido algo y que se va a retrasar, pero no quiere que te preocupes.

Las palabras más tontas jamás pronunciadas, pensó.

—Bueno, hasta en tu voz noto que hay problemas, así que ya puedes decirme qué ha pasado.

—Alguien está atascado y el jefe tiene que ayudarle a salir.

Para entonces, Bella ya se había levantado de la silla y miraba por la ventana.

Al mirar hacia el sur de la ciudad, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Maldita sea, Bella, se suponía que no tenías que mirar.

Casi en el último semáforo una camioneta abierta patinaba sobre el hielo al tratar de subir la pendiente.

Para empeorar las cosas, el cableado eléctrico se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la calle. Si el conductor de la camioneta no se movía deprisa, podría caerle encima el poste y los cables… ¡y el conductor era su padre!

Justo detrás de él estaba Edward en su coche patrulla ayudándolo a conseguir impulso para salir.

Bella colgó a Seth y apagó el ordenador. Se puso el abrigo, cerró la oficina y corrió por la calle a la velocidad que le permitió el suelo y su estado.

Aunque la ciudad casi era una ciudad fantasma, algunas personas se habían reunido para contemplar el suceso. Cuando la vieron a ella, notó las muecas de dolor y el intercambio de miradas.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera con ese frío —le dijo Stefan Plumer, su peluquería estaba justo a su derecha—. Entra dentro, cariño. Te preparo una taza caliente de té.

—Gracias, pero tengo que… —¿hacer qué? ¿esperar y ver? ¿Mirar cómo el poste aplastaba a su padre o lo electrocutaba?—. Estaré bien —dijo mientras empezaba a temblar más de miedo que de frío.

—¡No hay tiempo, jefe! El poste se cae —gritó alguien.

—¡Mira! —dijo otro—. El jefe lo está logrando, lo está empujando.

Bella se dio cuenta de cuál era la idea justo cuando se pronunciaban las palabras.

—Oh, no —susurró llevándose las manos enguantadas a los labios.

No podrían pasar los dos, ¿no se daba cuenta? Claro que se daba cuenta, pensó al segundo. Pero ése era su trabajo… ayudar a la gente, incluso a los que no les gustaba o lo despreciaban.

Casi a cámara lenta vio con desesperación como Edward bajaba un poco y después volvía a hacer avanzar el coche. Las ruedas con cadenas serían inútiles en hielo, pero ese revuelto de hielo y agua le permitió acelerar y, usando la inercia, desplazar la camioneta hacia delante. Pero a cada centímetro que avanzaban el poste se inclinaba más.

De pronto, la camioneta salió disparada hacia delante, pero cuando Edward trató de hacer lo mismo, el poste cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el techo del coche patrulla. La multitud gritó para aliviar su propia tensión.

—¿Tocan los cables el coche?

—¡Mira! Está a unos centímetros del techo.

—Quizá si echa hacia atrás el asiento y trata de salir por la puerta trasera… —He visto una chispa en el transformador, mejor que no.

Bella tenía que hacer callar a las voces, diría algo feo o desagradable si no se callaban. Veía a Edward a través del parabrisas y sabía que él la veía. Mantuvo el contacto visual como un salvavidas.

Su padre había aparcado a una distancia segura y salió para ver qué pasaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Papá, aquí! —gritó Bella agradecida de que su padre hubiera visto el sacrificio de Edward.

Llegó donde estaba ella y parecía que fuera a sufrir un infarto.

—Le he dicho que no lo hiciera.

—Es su trabajo —dijo volviendo a mirar a Edward.

Sonaron sirenas y llegó Randall, ordenó a la gente que se echara hacia atrás para hacer sitio a los bomberos. Se acercó a Bella.

—No me pidas que me mueva, Peter —dijo amable pero decidida—. No voy a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, señora Cullen, pero si no lo hago o al menos lo intento, el jefe tendrá algo que decir…

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cuando sea liberado. Lo siento.

—¿Están los de la electricidad de camino?

—Sí, llegarán en unos cinco minutos. Lo sacarán.

—Espero que a tiempo —dijo ella conteniendo la emoción—. Me gustaría que no quedara como beicon quemado.

—Aprisa —oyó gritar a Peter.

Cuando Edward señaló su teléfono móvil, ella le mostró el suyo y al momento sonó.

—Eh —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—¿Qué haces tú ahí?

—Supongo que he calculado mal el tiempo. Mira, corazón, me sentiría mejor si no estuvieras viendo esto.

—Yo también, pero ¿crees que puedo marcharme? —su voz se quebró y se sintió avergonzada por añadirle más presión a la situación.

—Oh, cariño… sé que…

Hubo un minuto de silencio y Bella lo miró frotarse la cara y mirar los cables.

—Corazón, necesito que sepas algo.

¡No, así no!, pensó, pero sonrió entre las lágrimas.

—Sí, jefe.

—Las cosas se han ido volviendo transparentes… —Muy transparentes.

—Sé que me he resistido —dijo con la misma voz que le hablaba antes de hacer el amor—, pero sólo con las mejores intenciones.

—¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero a nadie más que a ti?

—Mi cabeza es más dura que la media, sólo tenía que estar seguro, ¿sabes? —Sé.

—Y ahora ni siquiera puedo decírtelo mientras te abrazo.

—Por favor, espera. Por favor, dímelo cuando puedas hacerlo así.

Cayó más hielo y en el transformador del extremo del poste saltó una gran chispa. Hubo gritos.

Oyó a Edward respirar para controlarse.

—Bella —dijo con voz casi gutural—. Te amo. Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que esperaba ser.

—Vuelve conmigo —dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad y angustia. Entonces sintió un calambre que le hizo doblarse por la mitad. —¡Oh, Edward…!

—¿Qué pasa? Bella, ¿es la niña? Dale el teléfono a Randall.

**OOOOO**

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un techo blanco con una mancha de humedad en una esquina. Habría que hacer algo con eso, pensó preguntándose por qué no lo había visto antes. Después un hombre de mediana edad con gafas y una chaqueta blanca apareció en su campo visual.

—Ya está —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Cómo se siente?

A menos que los ángeles llevaran bolígrafos en los bolsillos, se dijo que no estaba muerta.

—Un poco mareada. Un poco dolorida.

—Se ha desmayado.

Entonces todo le volvió a la cabeza y sufrió la peor de las sensaciones. —¡Mi marido! Edward. Tengo que volver. ¿Puede decirme…?

El médico desapareció y, un instante después, Edward se inclinaba sobre ella y la abrazaba.

Con un grito de felicidad, lo abrazó con fiereza.

—¡Estás vivo!

Él no respondió de inmediato. Tenía más interés en besarla y después lo primero que dijo fue:

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Eso requirió otro largo abrazo hasta que sus corazones se tranquilizaron.

Durante ese tiempo, Edward comprobó el estado de la mayoría de sus cabellos, la mitad de los huesos y la paz de su vientre.

—La niña está bien —dijo por fin—. Sólo ha sido por el estrés. Tienes que descansar un par de días para asegurarte, pero podemos irnos a casa en cuanto firme tu alta.

—A casa, sí, por favor.

En apenas una hora, Bella estaba entre los brazos de Edward frente al fuego. El mundo volvía a estar en su sitio y jamás la había visto más guapa. Ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el trayecto hasta casa.

Según parecía los técnicos habían llegado justo cuando se había desmayado y lo habían sacado del coche antes de que Peter y su padre la metieran en el coche patrulla del primero. Edward no había esperado a la ambulancia y la había llevado entre los brazos todo el camino.

Su padre había permanecido en la sala de espera. Cuando salieron, se llevó la mano al corazón, pero cuando hizo ademán de marcharse, Bella lo sujetó.

—Ven aquí.

Delante de ella se paró un hombre torturado.

—No quería molestar… sólo quería dar las gracias al jefe otra vez.

—Se llama Edward, es tu yerno.

—Tienes que odiarme.

Algunas veces se había sentido tentada, pero llevaba una nueva vida dentro de ella… y tenía amor. No podía odiar.

—No puedes hablarme como lo haces, como lo has hecho delante de mí desde que recuerde —dijo ella—. Quiero que Elizabeth sea una niña, no una adulta antes de tiempo, como yo, por escuchar cosas que una niña no debe escuchar. Quiero que tenga un abuelo del que se pueda sentir orgullosa, no que dé miedo o vergüenza.

—¿Vas a llamarla Elizabeth? —bajó la cabeza.

—Elizabeth Renee, como sus abuelas.

—Son buenos nombres.

—Hablamos en unos días —dijo Bella acariciándole la mano.

—Me gustaría —dijo en tono grave.

En casa, caliente y seca entre los brazos de Edward, preguntó:

—¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto para escuchar esas palabras? —dijo mimosa—. Sabías lo que sentía por ti.

—Sabía que te gustaba —la besó en una mano—. Sabía que el sexo entre los dos es fantástico. Pensaba que empezaba a enamorarte un poco de mí, pero… me preocupaba que fuera de rebote. Además, como te había dicho, pensaba que te merecías algo mejor.

—No hay nada mejor, Edward—dijo antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. El médico me ha dado órdenes estrictas, no podemos arriesgarnos hasta que veas a la doctora Hale la semana que viene.

—Hablas de sexo —dijo ella—. Sólo haremos el amor. Edward, ¿no ha sido así todo el tiempo?

—Para mí sí. Y me gustaría poderte decir en palabras cómo es un sueño hecho realidad. Me sentí hundido cuando James decidió que te quería. Incluso intenté odiarte por no darte cuenta de cómo era él en realidad, pero no pude.

—Me alegro.

—Esa noche en el bar supe que no podía dejar que te casaras con él. No sé qué habría hecho, pero necesitas esa verdad. Después, cuando explotó la camioneta y tú te desmayaste en mis brazos, estaba demasiado quemado para sujetarte más de un segundo. Las almas gemelas de las que tú hablabas… yo vi la mía en tus ojos entonces. Quería alejarte de allí y que no volvieras a pensar en él y en el tiempo que habías estado juntos. Sólo hay y sólo habrá una mujer para mí.

—He estado tan ciega, y he sido tan tonta por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías.

—¿Por qué no te arriesgaste y me lo pediste… o me lo dijiste? —bromeó.

—Edward, soy una mujer del sur nacida y criada. Mi madre provenía de la nobleza. Nosotras no lo pedimos primero.

—Pero eso no te impidió declararte —dijo entre risas.

—Bueno, no he dicho que no sepamos cómo conseguir lo que queremos.

Con la mirada llena de amor y de sueños, Edward se inclinó para besar el lugar donde había notado la última patada de Elizabeth y después se llevó a Bella al corazón.

—No los perderé jamás —dijo.

—Te lo prometo, mi amor —respondió Bella.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS**

**ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN**

**LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SUBIRÉ DOS NUEVAS HISTORIAS ESPERO LES GUSTEN**


End file.
